When Hope Has Failed
by SongxOfxGlory
Summary: Harry returns to England after four years of hiding from his loved ones in America. But the reason for his return isn't exactly what everyone thought. He's come back to protect someone that has become important to him in the past four years.
1. Changes

**When Hope Has Failed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that comes from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, created by the amazing J.K. Rowling**

**_Summary:_**_ It's been a year since the battle between Harry and Lord Voldemort. Unfortunately, Harry cannot handle the guilt that has taken over him and decides to leave those he loves behind. Will those who love him move on and live life the way they should? Or will they wait for the day of Harry's return?_

**Chapter One: Changes**

It was the end of the war. The chaotic rush that he had been feeling while fighting the man with the sinister smile had receded. Now all he could think about, unfortunately, was about all the ones that had lost their lives; the ones that lost their lives to fight alongside him.

Harry Potter slowly kneels down beside the grave of his mentor. As he lowers his eyes an looks at the name etched onto the tombstone, Harry sighs inwardly.

"Sir, I-I don't know how to stop feeling guilty for Remus, Fred, Tonks, Colin, and everyone else who died." The Boy-Who-Lived said as he ran a hand over his mentor's name, "I know it's not my fault. But I can't help feeling this way."

It was the first time in months, since the final battle, that 18 year-old Harry Potter was able to show any type of emotion. His best friends since their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, tried to understand what he was going through. They tried to understand that all he needed was space. But they couldn't bear to see him like this, someone who has become so apathetic.

But it was now the one year anniversary of the Final Battle and they were beginning to lose hope. They had hoped that the Harry Potter they met eight years ago would return. They hoped they would be able to laugh by his side again and see that brilliant smile of his light up the whole world. They hoped to see those bright emerald green orbs, also known as those famous Lily Potter eyes, sparkle with joy, mischief, and life again; just like they always did back at school. But for the first time, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, lost hope for the great, courageous Harry Potter.

"Harry?" A figure had appeared behind Harry as tears began to make their way out of his dull green eyes.

"Harry?" the figure said once more, but this time with a tone of urgency in its voice. But Harry just ignored it.

"Harry, please come in." Said the voice that Harry suddenly recognized.

This time, Harry looked up with a tear stained face and he saw the one person he didn't want to push away and be harsh to.

"Go away Ginny. Please, don't make me say something I'm going to regret." Harry said, as he turned around to face the tombstone once again, turning his back on the one girl he's ever loved, Ginny Weasley.

"No, I don't care. You can't say anything that'll hurt me as much as you've already done. Harry, do you know how much this dramatic change of yours is hurting me, how much it's hurting you!" Ginny yelled at Harry. And as Harry flinched at the sound of her angry voice, she thought, _Good, he deserves to be yelled at. It's been a whole year since he defeated Voldemort and he's still acting like a prat._

He looked at her and suddenly realized just how beautiful the youngest Weasley had truly become. Since they had broken up in his sixth year, her fifth year, she had physically changed. At the age of 17, Ginny Weasley was surely a beautiful young woman. Her body was a lot more curvaceous than when she was 15. Ginny Weasley soon became the object of many boys' desires at Hogwarts. Even though she was happy at how much she had _developed_, something her mom would always say, she hated all the attention she seemed to get from men. The only attention she wanted was Harry's.

"Harry, I miss you! We all miss you," said Ginny, "Ron, Hermione, Mum, Dad, everyone Harry! We want you back!"

"What are you talking about Ginny? I haven't gone anywhere. I've been here all the time, where I'm supposed to be," Harry said monotonously, motioning to his surroundings, the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Your body may have been with us for the past year but YOU weren't!" Ginny said, with tears beginning to form at the edges of her eyes. "We want the real Harry Potter back. Not this person that reminds us all of some . . . some damn zombie! Please Harry, won't you come back to us? Please." Pleaded Ginny.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ginny." Said Harry as tears continued to form in Ginny's beautiful caramel colored eyes, "I haven't changed. I've been the same Harry Potter you met back in King's Cross Station when you were 10 years old. I've been the same Harry Potter you dated when you were 15. I haven't changed Ginny."

"But that's it, Harry! You don't realize just how much you've changed. You're NOT the same boy I met when I was 10. You're NOT the same boy I dated when I was 15! YOU'RE NOT THE SAME, HARRY!" cried Ginny, walking closer to Harry as he stood up from the ground and began to back away from Ginny.

Maybe it was because Harry sensed some truth into what Ginny was saying or because he couldn't bear the love of his life cry because of something he's done but Harry couldn't be in Ginny's presence. Not now.

"Leave!" He shouted.

"Harry . . ." Ginny started but Harry shouted with anger in his voice.

"Ginny, leave me alone!"

"But," Ginny said, her voice cracking, lips trembling, and feeling like the world around her just fell apart, right before her very eyes.

"Please Ginny," Harry said, his voice a lot softer now once he realized what his shouting had done to Ginny, "I don't want to hurt you anymore," he said as he grabbed her small hands and looking into her eyes. "Please Ginny. I can't do this anymore. I can't hurt you, or Ron, or Hermione, nor anyone else. Just leave me alone. Forget about me. Please." And with that, Harry leaned down and gave Ginny one last passionate kiss and whispered, "I love you." Then, he apparated to a place she knew she could never find him. A place not even an owl could ever find him.

* * *

Author's Note:

09/14/2011 - So, I decided to go ahead and make some changes. According to the poll, it was 2-1, in favor of making the changes. Although I liked how the story turned out, it has been bothering me that it wasn't compliant to Deathly Hallows. I hope you guys don't mind and will love the story either way. I will try to get all the changes done by the end of the week. One more thing, check out my new fanfic, Shuffle! Take care, everyone!


	2. Morning Surprise

**Chapter 2: Morning Surprise**

The clock chimed as the little hand fell on the six and the much larger hand on the twelve. It was six o'clock on an early August morning at the Burrow and the Weasley family were still tucked away in their beds. All except one. Angelina Weasley, nee Angelina Johnson, tip-toed down the stairs, hoping that the annoying, loud, creaking stairs didn't wake anyone, making her way to the kitchen. Being pregnant was no easy task for Angelina, nor was it for George Weasley. She hated having those weird, unexplainable cravings that sent George hurrying to the muggle market. But the one thing that got to Angelina was having people tend to her every need because of the now humongous belly she had, which kept her from doing the things she would've done herself when she wasn't pregnant, and from quidditch. She would always argue that she was capable of doing things herself, but her in-laws wouldn't hear a word of it. Though she had to admit, she didn't mind being pampered by her husband and her brother-in-laws. As she struggled down the stairs, she simply muttered, "Just three more weeks."

Finally getting to the kitchen, she wobbled to the sink and got herself a glass of water. Angelina stared out of the window and watched the brilliant glow the sun seemed to have set upon the garden. She watched Hermione's aging half cat-half kneazle, Crookshanks, try to run after a stubby gnome. As soon as Crookshanks and the gnome were out of sight, something else caught Angelina's attention.

_But no, it couldn't be!_ She thought to herself._I'm obviously half asleep and I'm just seeing things_.

Across the garden, near the birch tree, a figure appeared out of thin air and was staring at Angelina with as much amazement she was staring at it. The figure slowly made his way towards the kitchen door and Angelina's initial instinct was to make sure the door was locked. But as soon as she made her way to the door, the figure only feet away, she finally realized that it WAS the one person she didn't expect. She couldn't believe that out of all the people in the world to come to the Burrow at such an ungodly hour, it had to be him. She kept fighting herself, whether to run out and welcome this visitor or stay inside and hope to God that he leaves. She didn't know how the Weasley's would react, especially two of those Weasleys who would become bitter the moment this person's name was mentioned.

"Molly! Arthur!" She screamed, running as best as she could towards the stairs. She knew that her parents-in-law would be the best people to wake up for something as important as this but she always knew that her call for them would wake the rest of the family.

* * *

Author's Note:

I decided to change Hermione to Angelina. I don't want Hermione to be pregnant just yet. Like I said before, I want this story to be follow the ending the of Deathly Hallows and it's Epilogue. Therefore, Hermione and Ron will not be having any kids any time soon.


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

**When Hope Has Failed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that comes from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, created by the amazing J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitor**

Arthur appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down at Angelina as he rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses.

"Are you okay, Angelina?" Arthur asked blearily as Molly appeared behind him.

"Yes, I – uh – there's something you and Molly should see," Angelina said, walking back towards the kitchen as Molly and Arthur followed.

"What is it, Angie?" Molly said looking around her kitchen, expecting to find something out of place.

But before Angelina could answer, Molly gasped loudly as her eyes watched the figure get closer to her house. Before Arthur could grasp what she saw and stop her, Molly wrenched the door open and ran out into the yard to greet their unexpected visitor.

"Oh my – dear, I can't believe it's you!" Molly brought Harry Potter into a tight hug as she began to sob.

After hearing Angelina's scream and then Molly's, the rest of the family had begun to make their way into the yard to see what the commotion was about.

"It can't be!" muttered Ginny Weasley.

"Oh, but it is, my dear little sister." George Weasley said softly in Ginny's ear.

Soon the family, except for two adults and a handful of children, made their way to greet and welcome back, Harry Potter.

"Good to see you again mate!" said Charlie Weasley as he shaked the visitor's hand but then pulled him into a manly hug.

"We've missed you so much dear. Things haven't been the same since you left." Molly said with joyful tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so glad you're back!" Hermione said, throwing her arms around the now 23 year old Harry Potter.

"I'm glad to be back, Hermione," Harry said as he held Hermione tightly.

Harry Potter did not change one bit, except for the fact that the infamous scar seemed to have vanished completely from his forehead. His brilliant, emerald, green eyes sparkled as he laid them upon the family he grew to love and call his own.

"It's good to be back. I would just like to say that I'm terribly sorry for leaving and..." Harry began to say but was interrupted by someone who hadn't rushed to Harry's side, Ronald Weasley.

"You should be sorry." Ron said quietly but loud enough for Harry to hear. "You had us all worried sick."

"Oh, Ron! That no longer matters. All that matters is that he's back and that..." said Mrs. Weasley but Ron cut her off.

"No mum! Don't you remember how much you cried when he left? You cried more for him than you ever did for Percy! It's not right that he left, hurt us all, and then comes back expecting us to forgive him!" Ron argued.

"Ron, we have to understand his reasons." Molly scolded her youngest son.

"All I understand," Ginny Weasley began, who was standing next to Ron, "Is that he was only thinking of himself when he left. He never thought about what it would do to all of us, the ones that loved him more than anyone."

As the rest of the family watched this exchange, all they could think about was how much anger Ginny had held inside for the past five years and how she was ready to give Harry a piece of her mind.

"You're both right," Harry said as he looked into Ginny's brown eyes, "I hurt you all and I don't expect you to forgive me that easily. I just missed you all." He said as he turned to look at Hermione and gave her a warm smile. "Plus, I heard you and Ron were tying the knot, as they say, and I knew I couldn't miss it for anything in this world. Even if it meant that I would have to watch from afar." He finished as he scooped Hermione into his arms for another hug.

"Really, well, you've missed about everything else that has happened, it wouldn't have made a difference." Ron said, not giving up on the fight.

"Exactly, I missed everything. I wouldn't be a friend if I allowed myself to miss another thing important to this family. I'm sorry Hermione." Harry said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Oh, it's okay, Harry! You didn't miss much really, just me screaming and stressing out over the preparations." Hermione said jokingly.

"So that's it, huh? You say your 'I miss you's' and 'I'm sorries' and it's all okay?" Ginny said, now walking towards Harry, angrily.

"I don't expect it all to be okay, Ginny. I just wanted to make up for lost time..." Harry said as he became a bit intimidated by Ginny, who was now standing right in front of him, where Hermione was a few seconds ago.

"And it won't be okay, Harry Potter! They may have forgiven you for leaving, but I haven't!" Ginny screamed with sadness in her eyes.

As Harry backed away from Ginny, Ron walked up to him, gave him an look that could kill, and grabbed Ginny's arm and began to make his way into the Burrow with Ginny looking back at Harry, sadness and anger all over her face.


	4. The Family He Left

**When Hope Has Failed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that comes from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, created by the amazing J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter Four: The Family He Left**

"_The supreme happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved." –Victor Hugo_

Days after Harry's return, the Burrow was full of excitement. Mrs. Weasley insisted on having a huge dinner in honor of Harry's unexpected return and insisted that he stay with them at the Burrow. Within five days of his stay, Harry got caught up with the family and its newest members.

To begin, there were Bill and Fleur's two children; Victoire, who at three years old heard many stories of the great Harry Potter, and Dominique, who was a month away from turning two years old. Fleur was also pregnant with their third child, which to Bill's relief, was to be a boy and due sometime in December.

Percy married Audrey, who he met at the battle of Hogwarts as he helped her carry the body of her younger sister into the Great Hall. He explained to Harry that he felt it was the connection of losing a younger sibling that brought them together, sad as it may seem, it also made them stronger. They had a one year old daughter, little Molly, and pregnant with their second child and daughter, due in January.

Finally, there was George, who married Angelina, and were expecting their first child in September.

The only Weasleys who weren't married nor had children were Charlie, Ron, and Ginny. But in Ron's case, he and Hermione had a wedding coming up, which explained the disarray the Burrow was in.

All of the now married Weasley children had their own homes but would occasionally spend a night at the Burrow; like on the eve of Harry's return to the Burrow. It happened to be Percy's birthday the night before so the family had gathered for the birthday party. The only ones who had spent the night at the Burrow were; George, along with Angelina, Ron and Hermione, and Ginny, who still lived at the burrow because she didn't see the point in finding a flat or house when she was hardly ever home to begin with because of her quidditch schedule.

After meeting the rest of the Weasleys, Harry had been itching to visit Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin but Mrs. Weasley had said she wanted to surprise them. Teddy was only a year old when Harry left, and he would now be five years old. Harry hated himself for missing out on Teddy's first five years but he promised himself, Remus and Tonks that he won't miss anymore years.

The night before the big dinner was to take place, Mr. Weasley pulled Harry out of the living room, where everyone else was chatting, except for Ron, Ginny, Bill and Fleur and their kids.

"So, Harry," Mr. Weasley began, looking Harry up and down. _God, he's grow. He's no longer the same little boy I've grown to love as my own son,_Mr. Weasley thought.

"Look, Mr. Weasley, if you want an explanation as to why I left four years ago, I'm afraid I'm not ready to share that information with you, or anyone, just yet. Please– " Harry began, thinking he knew the reason to Mr. Weasley's urge to speak with him.

"Arthur," Mr. Weasley said with a genuine smile.

"What?" Harry said, a bit taken aback.

"Arthur," repeated Mr. Weasley, "I believe we've known each other long enough for you to start calling me Arthur. Let's get rid of this whole mister nonsense. It makes me feel old and I have grandchildren for that." Mr. Weasley said as he sat down at the kitchen table, smiling up at Harry and inviting him to sit next to him.

"Okay...um...Arthur," Harry said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Mrs. Weasley had also asked Harry to call her by her first name earlier that day, and it still felt a bit weird to do so. "Well, like I was saying– "

"Harry," Mr. Weasley interrupted, "That's not what I want to talk about."

Harry looked at him curiously, wondering if it was a trick. _He did father Fred and George, they had to get their gift from someone and I doubt it was from Mrs. Weasley._Harry thought to himself.

"I understand that when you're ready, you'll come and talk to us about your reason for leaving. I'm not here to push, or pester you, into telling me anything. No tricks, I promise." Mr. Weasley said, looking Harry in the eyes, trying to let him know he was being honest.

"Thanks, Mr. Weas...I mean, Arthur." Harry said, as he looked down at his hands.

"Harry, I just want to let you know that we are all happy that you're home, where you're loved and cared for. Ron and Ginny, they're just angry. When you left, Ron felt like he lost his best friend for good. Ginny...well, Ginny was left with a broken heart and you can't really blame her for being a tad bit angry. Plus, you two didn't really leave on good terms, I mean, with that conversation you two had the day you left." Mr. Weasley said as he walked to the sink and got two glasses of water that Harry was sure wasn't there when he walked into the kitchen.

"They'll come around. May take awhile, but they'll come around. They've missed you just as much as everyone." He finished, handing Harry one of the glasses of water and sitting on the edge of the table, a lot closer to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said, for both the glass of water and Mr. Weasley's words. "I just wish they'd stop being angry with me and give me a chance to let me back into their lives. But I understand that that's not possible. Not now anyways. Like you said, they'll come around and hopefully it'll be real soon."

"Just give it time, Harry." Mr. Weasley said as he stood up to put his empty glass in the sink. "So, how about that family of ours, growing by the minute, don't you think?" Mr. Weasley said as he walked over to Harry, patted him on the shoulder and walked into the living room which was filled with laughter.

Harry just sat there, looking out the window, staring at the night sky and it's many twinkling stars, realizing what Mr. Weasley meant by "that family of ours." And for the second time since he met the Weasleys, he felt like he had a family. The Weasleys were his family. Even if Ron and Ginny were angry at him at the moment, he knew it was just something a family had to surpass, together.

_My family,_Harry thought to himself as he put his glass in the sink next to Mr. Weasley's and continuing to look out at the window but this time staring at the many toys and broomsticks that lay in the yard, _How could I have ever left them. They're my family._

As he looked around the kitchen, littered with more toys and many pictures of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's grandchildren, he smiled and walked back into the living room to join in on the laughter.**  
**


	5. Don't Walk Away

**Chapter 5: Don't Walk Away**

* * *

**When Hope Has Failed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that comes from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, created by the amazing J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 5: Don't Walk Away**

"_So, I'll hit the pavement, it's gotta be better than waiting, and pushing you far away cause I'm scared." – Dashboard Confessional, Living in Your Letters._

The day of the big dinner arrived and Mrs. Weasley had banned anyone who wasn't willing to help, from the kitchen. Whoever avoided the kitchen were told to start cleaning as much of the house as possible so that it could be a bit presentable to the guests for the night.

Mrs. Weasley had invited Andromeda and Teddy, Kingsley Shacklebolt (the new Minister of Magic), Minerva McGonagall and some other members of the Order of the Phoenix. Also, some of Harry's friends from Hogwarts were invited; many of course, were from the group that Hermione had organized in their fifth year, Dumbledore's Army. The two people, who planned on missing the dinner, didn't help with either the cooking or cleaning. Ron Weasley claimed he had to go into work at the Ministry, but everyone knew it was his day off and that he'd rather be sleeping the day away than go into the Ministry on his day off. Ginny Weasley had locked herself in her room saying she had a headache and didn't feel well enough to help with the preparations or to even attend the dinner.

After spending a half hour cleaning the living room, Fleur, Audrey, and Angelina were told to take a break. After Hermione helped Angelina up the stairs and into Fred and George's old bedroom, Hermione decided to go see if Ginny was feeling any better. Hermione walked onto the third landing and came upon Ginny's bedroom and saw that the door was slightly ajar. Hermione knocked on the door, knowing it was polite to do so even if the door was open. After the second knock, she didn't get an answer, so she decided to allow herself into the room.

As she walked in, she noticed that the room hadn't changed one bit since those summers that Hermione would spend at the Burrow. Hermione hadn't walked into Ginny's room since the day of Angelina and George's wedding, when the girls were all getting prepared for the wedding. The one thing that had changed in the room was that Ginny no longer had posters of the Weird Sisters or Gwenog Jones plastered on the wall.

Hermione walked toward the bed and sat down, she then noticed a picture in a baby blue heart-shaped picture frame. Hermione picked it up and realized it was a picture of Harry and Ginny, taken the year that Harry had finally plucked up the courage to kiss Ginny. The picture was taken in the sixth year boys dormitories in Gryffindor Tower. Both Harry and Ginny were sitting on Harry's bed, their backs on the headboard, Harry was holding what seemed to be _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and Ginny had her legs on top of Harry's; they were both looking into each other's eyes, foreheads touching and with huge smiles on their faces. Hermione soon realized that the one time Harry was ever truly happy was when he was with Ginny.

"He looked so happy, didn't he?" a voice asked from a door on the other side of the room that Hermione knew led to the walk-in closet. Ginny was standing there with a huge trunk beside her.

"He was happy, Gin. Never think otherwise. You made him the happiest I've ever seen him." Hermione said, putting the picture frame back on the night stand.

"If that was so, then why did he leave? I could've helped him overcome whatever it was that he was battling within himself." Ginny said as she moved the trunk to a corner of the room and then sitting next to Hermione on the bed.

"I don't think that any of us could have helped him. I think he left because he had to work things out on his own. He's always had people helping him on things. But for once, this was something he had to do on his own." Hermione explained, hoping it would help Ginny get over her anger towards Harry.

"Don't try to make me understand, Hermione," Ginny whispered, as she looked down at her lap, "Four years. He was gone for four years. Why so long? Why didn't he write or try to contact us?"

"I don't know, Ginny. We just need to understand that when he's ready to explain, he'll come to us. You don't want to push him away by being nasty to him, Ginny. You don't want to lose him again, do you?" Hermione said as she looked Ginny in the eyes, trying to plead with her to try and be civil with Harry, so that he won't leave again and stays for good.

"I've already lost him, Hermione. When he left, I knew our relationship had ended, this time it was for good. I took him back once," Ginny said referring to the year Harry had finally managed to kill Voldemort and when he had asked Ginny to get back with him, "I gave him a second chance and he ruined it by leaving me."

"You're afraid, Ginny." Hermione said, finally realizing that in reality, Ginny wasn't angry with Harry, she was just afraid to forgive him and start a life with him again.

"Yes! I'm afraid, Hermione! I'm afraid that if I let him back into my heart, he'll shatter it again! What if he leaves again? Am I to wait for another four years for him? No, Hermione. I'm not doing that again. He left me heartbroken, remember? I don't think anyone will ever be able to fix it, not even him." Ginny said. She got up from the bed to get a pile of freshly laundered clothes from the top of her dresser.

"But you waited for him, didn't you! You waited for him and that's the reason why you didn't date anyone while he was gone. He's here now, Ginny! Don't walk away from him." Hermione pleaded, her voice cracking a bit.

"Don't walk away from him?" Ginny screamed as she threw her clothes into her trunk and turned around to face Hermione, her face as red as her hair and her eyes blazing with anger. "He walked away from me. From you, from Ron, from this whole family! And now, you all forgive him like it was nothing. Like he was only gone for a day. How could you have forgiven him so easily, Hermione?"

"I forgave him because I care about him. I care about him enough to know that he won't hurt us again. I trust him. Like I said before, he had his reasons and in time he'll let us know of them." Hermione said.

Ginny looked at Hermione with a look of sadness in her eyes. _I wish I could forgive him. I wish I could believe that he won't leave again. I love him. But who's to say he won't run away again. I can't take that. Not again._Ginny thought to herself as she walked back to her trunk to continue putting clothes in it.

Hermione and Ginny fell silent and Hermione began to twirl the bottom corner of her printed circle skirt. She looked around the room one more time, her eyes resting on Ginny's bed and soon noticed all the clothes on top of Ginny's bed and realization soon hit her.

"Ginny, are you…are you leaving?" Hermione said, looking startled once she saw Ginny continue to pack her things into the trunk. "Gin, what are you doing? Look at me!" Hermione got up quickly and walked over to Ginny, grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around so that she could face Hermione.

Ginny had tears trailing down her cheeks. For the first time, to Hermione's knowledge, Ginny had finally reached the breaking point, and Harry had done that to her. When Harry had first left, Ginny wouldn't let anyone know what she was feeling. Hermione knew she must've cried, but Ginny wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of anyone.

"I can't do this anymore, 'Mione!" Ginny said, crying uncontrollably into Hermione's shoulder as soon as Hermione had brought her into a hug.

"I can't forgive him. But I can't bear to not be able to hug him, kiss him, or hold him in my arms and tell him how much I love him." Ginny continued crying as the two of them just stood there, Hermione hugging Ginny as if she were a child crying because of an injury.

"Shhh, calm down, Ginny." Hermione said as she tried to soothe Ginny by running her hand through Ginny's beautiful hair, knowing that it worked on the kids when she tried to stop them from crying and hoped it would work on Ginny.

"I got to get away from here, Hermione." Ginny said, backing away from Hermione, wiping away her tears and walking back to the trunk, that was lying open on the floor. "I can't forgive him if I stay here. Just like he needed some time, so do I. I can't get myself together if he's here every day. I just . . . I just need to get away from it all." Ginny said as she finished packing her stuff.

"You understand," Hermione said, gathering the remainder of Ginny's clothes that was lying on the bed. "This is how he probably felt when he decided to leave. You can't be mad at him any longer, especially since you're going to go out and do the same thing."

"You're right. I can't be mad at him for leaving. But I can be mad at him for being gone for so long, with no contact." Ginny said, as she grabbed the clothes Hermione was holding, put it in her trunk, closed it and began lifting it to an upright position. "I'm moving into Fred and George's old flat, the one above their shop in Diagon Alley. I'll be staying there until I find a place of my own. You can contact me there if you want. You see, the difference between Harry and me is that I'm leaving you a clue to where I am, so that we can contact each other. Bye, Hermione, I'll see you soon." Ginny said as she gave Hermione a hug and began to make her way out the door.

"Ginny," Hermione called out as a last attempt to keep Ginny at the Burrow, "Please stay for the dinner. Your mother has worked really hard on it, and she really wants you there."

"It's time to do what I want. I'm sorry, Hermione." Ginny said.

She walked out of the room and as she levitated her trunk to go down the stairs ahead of her, she walked into a tall figure and nearly fell down the flight of stairs but was saved from breaking her neck by the person she had walked into, who was now holding her firmly from the waist. She thanked the person and looked up to see the one person she wasn't expecting to see. Harry Potter was the one who had saved her from falling. She looked at his face, her throat beginning to tighten, and she quickly turned around and began making her way down the stairs, knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to stop herself from crying if she had stayed there with him.


	6. How do you save a life?

**Chapter 6: How do you save a life?**

* * *

**When Hope Has Failed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that comes from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, created by the amazing J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 6: How Do You Save A Life?**

"Harry," Hermione's voice rang in Harry's ear, suddenly appearing next to Harry, outside Ginny's room. "Go after her. Don't let her get away."

Without looking at Hermione, Harry sped down the stairs, and once he caught up to Ginny, who was now crossing the living room and making her way to the front door, he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Ginny, let's talk." Harry said, looking into her eyes, which were brimmed with tears. Harry felt like kicking himself, knowing quite well, he was the reason she was close to crying.

"Harry, I – I can't. I've got to go." Ginny replied, closing the remaining distance there was from where she was standing and the door.

"We need to talk." Harry said, walking behind her. "Please, Ginny."

"No, Harry," Ginny snapped, " We don't need to talk. I need to get away from you, and you need to – well, you need to go do whatever it is that you've been doing since you got back. And that certainly has nothing to do with me."

"Ginny, don't do this." Harry said, taking a cautious step towards her, who had now reached the front door and had her right hand on the door knob.

"Don't do what? Leave. Oh, that's right. You're the only one allowed to leave the ones you love!" Ginny yelled.

She soon became aware of Hermione having missed a step and stumbling down the stairs. In spite of herself, Ginny quickly walked over to Hermione and helped her up. As soon as Hermione reassured her she was okay, Ginny turned her attention towards Harry, then, realization hitting her, she looked back at Hermione.

"You told him to come after me, didn't you?" Ginny accused.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, but I had to –" Hermione began, a bit nervous, but was then cut off by a very livid Ginny.

"You didn't have to do anything Hermione. You just had to let me leave! It's what I need right now. Why won't you understand?" Ginny shot back.

"I had to do something!" Hermione said, backing away from Ginny. "I understand you have to leave, but I was hoping he'd convince you stay for the dinner. I was just thinking of your mother. She'd be heartbroken if you weren't there." As Ginny's stare softened, Hermione felt it was safe for her to go into the kitchen.

"Gin," Harry said gently, walking up to Ginny. "Please, give me a chance."

Ginny looked up at Harry's eyes and was quite startled by how they looked. Those green eyes, the ones she loved so much. People always said that when he was with her, Harry's eyes held a certain light to it, she never noticed it and always wished she would be able to see what everyone meant. But at the moment, his eyes just held a sadness. A sadness they had the day Sirius and Dumbledore died, and even on the day that the war had ended and some of their friends and Fred had died, fighting to help him win the war.

Looking across the room, to the front door, where her trunk now floated, she stood there, thinking, but then made up her mind.

"Fine," Ginny said, and she made her way back up the stairs towards her room, with Harry in tow.

Once they were inside Ginny's room, Harry sat on the bed while Ginny closed the door. She turned around and began to blankly stare out the window, next to her bed. She didn't want to look at Harry. She felt that if she looked at him, she might give in and take him back. She didn't think she could accept his apology just yet. She needed time to think and she needed space put between them.

Harry was staring down at his wringing hands, he didn't know where to start. A part of him wanted to explain everything to Ginny. But the other part of him felt it wasn't the time to explain things. After a few minutes of silence, he had just decided what to do when Ginny spoke.

"So," Ginny said, still staring out the window, "You wanted to talk. So, talk."

"Ginny, I'm ready to tell you everything." Harry said, finally looking up at Ginny, who at this point walked towards her window, her back to Harry.

"Then why don't you start." Ginny said.

"I... uh..." Harry began, turning around to look at Ginny, "I can't explain anything to you with your back to me. Ginny, please look at me."

Ginny turned around and for a second had her eyes locked onto Harry's but then she began to stare at her door, which was behind Harry.

"I mean, look at me. Not past me." Harry said, getting up and walking up to Ginny. "Why won't you look at me?"

"I can't." Ginny said, her voice breaking a bit. "I can't look at you because – because then I don't know what I'll do with myself."

"What do you mean?" Harry said, now standing right in front of her and trying to get her to look at him instead of the wall.

Ginny reluctantly looked at him and her heart melted the second their eyes met. She wanted to hug him, she wanted to apologize to him for being so distant and cruel to him for the past week, and she wanted to accept his apology for leaving and being gone for six years. But she couldn't. She wouldn't allow herself to do it.

Taking a step back, still looking at Harry, she decided what to do.

"Harry, we can't do this." Ginny said.

"Can't do what? Talk? Ginny, how do you plan to get past this if we don't talk."

"I mean, we can't be together. Whatever you say is not going to change my mind or how I feel towards you. Harry, I'm so angry. I'm angry that you left, that you didn't allow anyone, especially me, near enough to help you with what you were going through. You didn't have to leave. I would've done everything in my power to have helped you!" Ginny said, tears making their way out of her eyes once again.

"Ginny," Harry said, closing the small distance between them and putting his palms against her cheeks and wiping the tears out of her eyes. "I had to get through it on my own. I doubt you could've helped me."

"Yes, I could have. The problem was, no one knew what was wrong! How could we have helped you without knowing what to help you with. Everything would have been okay, if only you let us help and be there for you!" Ginny exclaimed, turning away from him and walking towards the window.

"I couldn't involve you all in my problems!" Harry said, a bit exasperated. "I just couldn't! Everything, every single problem I've had, you all have been involved in one way or another. Why can't you understand?"

"I don't know, Harry. I just can't understand why you wouldn't let us help you. Like you said, we've always been involved, we've always helped you. What made things different four years ago?" Ginny said softly, facing Harry again.

Harry sighed, and sat down on the bed, his head in his hands, and after a few seconds of silence, Harry spoke again.

"It was time for me to be on my own. That's what made things different." Harry said, now looking up at Ginny, who was still standing by the window.

"Well, now it's time for me to be on my own, Harry. It's time –" Ginny began, but was interrupted by Harry.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I really am. I know that what I did was not the best way to go about things. I shouldn't have left you the way I did. I hurt you and I shouldn't expect you to forgive me so easily. But you just have to understand, I had to leave. I couldn't be here anymore. Not after everything that had happened. The war had been over yet and yet, everywhere I went, everything I did, reminded me of everyone that had died; Dumbledore, Sirius, and all the others. I couldn't continue the torture. I had to be somewhere that didn't remind me so much of them all, even if it meant being away from you."

"Well," Ginny said, walking towards the door and opening it a bit. "I guess I understand now, Harry..."

"No, you don't." Harry said, walking towards her. He grabbed her hand and turned her face towards him. "Don't say you do, when I know you don't. Ginny, please, can we start all over? Let's start from scratch. Start off as friends again, and from there we'll figure out how things will go."

"No." Ginny said, taking her hand back and walking out the door.

Ginny walked towards the stairs but stopped before making her way down.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I just don't want to start over. You need let me go and let me figure out some things and when I'm ready, maybe then, we can continue things from where they ended four years ago. But don't ask me to start over." Ginny said, looking at Harry one last time, who was now standing a few feet away from her, in front of the door to her room. "Bye, Harry."

"_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I know how to save a life."_ -How To Save A Life, The Fray


	7. Dinner and Babies

**Chapter 7:Dinner and Babies**

**Disclaimer:****Anything you recognize belongs to J.K.R, and the things that you don't, it's all me :)**

_"Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for a while and leave footprints on our hearts. And we are never, ever the same." -  
-_**_Unknown_**

The hours after Harry and Ginny had their talk were a bit excruciating for Harry. He felt worse than when he had with Ginny when Hermione had told Mrs. Weasley that Ginny was not going to attend the dinner. Mrs. Weasley looked extremely saddened by the news, she had hoped to have the whole family at the Burrow for Harry's Welcome Home dinner, and so far, two of her children weren't joining. Two of which, were so very close to Harry.

Soon enough, people were beginning to arrive and many were surprised to see Harry, since it was kept secret about his arrival. Even if he wasn't in the mood to speak with people, he was still happy to see all his friends after four years. The one person Harry was anxious to see was Teddy Lupin. When Harry saw Andromeda and Teddy walk through the front door of the Burrow, he couldn't believe how big Teddy was. As Andromeda saw Harry standing by the Weasley's fireplace with Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Andromeda was left speechless and didn't notice Mr. Weasley's attempt to take her cloak. Andromeda had worried about the boy-who-lived. She felt that it was her responsibility to care for the young man after Remus Lupin had died and was afraid that some of Lord Voldemort's supporters were still out there and might want to get revenge. But, at the same time, she also worried that he would return unexpectedly and demand to have custody of Teddy. Andromeda was glad that Harry walked over to them because she wasn't sure she'd be able to move due to the shock of seeing Harry. Once they were face-to-face, Mr. Weasley finally got a hold of their cloaks and walked away to put it in a nearby closet. Teddy Lupin looked up at his grandmother, wondering why she wouldn't let his hand go. He noticed her staring at the man in front of them and he tugged her hand to get her attention, but instead he received the man's attention, who smiled down at him warmly.

"Hello," Harry said, looking up at Andromeda, "How have you been Andromeda?"

"I-I've been good, and yourself?" Andromeda replied, taken aback.

"Oh, well, you know, trying to survive," Harry chuckled. He looked down at Teddy again.

"Teddy, this is Harry Potter, your, um, your godfather," Andromeda said, gathering herself and letting go of Teddy's son.

"Really?" Teddy said excitedly, "I've heard so much about you!"

"And I of you," Harry laughed, "It's so good to see you again, Teddy."

"Teddy, why don't you go and play with Victoire. I need to speak with Harry," Andromeda said.

"Yes, grandma," But before he left he looked up at Harry again, "Will you stick around?"

"Of course, you and I have a lot of catching up to do," Harry said, giving him a wink.

Teddy smiled as his hair changed to a turquoise color and walked away.

"He looks a bit like–" Harry began to say but was interrupted by Andromeda.

"Like Remus." Andromeda said, now looking at Harry, who was staring at the floor. "It's okay, you know. To talk about him, I mean. I always thought Teddy looked like Nymphadora, definitely has the whole Metamorphmagus part down, but as he grew older I began to notice how much he began to look like Remus."

"It's just strange. That's all." Harry said, smiling weakly at Andromeda.

"That's not the only thing that's strange," Andromeda said sternly, "What happened, Harry? Why didn't you keep in contact? Didn't you care about Teddy?"

"I'm sorry about that." Harry said, unable to look at her.

"Forget it. All that matters is that you're here now and you're safe." Andromeda said, "I'm so glad to see you again, Harry. But-"

"Don't think I intend on taking Teddy from you," Harry said quickly, realizing why Andromeda looked so tense. "On the contrary, I wouldn't be able to. I just want to spend more time with him. Make up the time I lost with him and get to know him. I've missed out on so much. He's gotten so big. It feels like it was only yesterday when he was only a baby and I held him in my arms. I want to be the godfather that unfortunately, Sirius was never able to be for me."

Andromeda looked up at the young man before her. She was surprised to hear that he didn't intend on taking Teddy away from her. She wanted her relationship with Harry to work out for Teddy's sake, who needed to have a father figure in his life.

"Of course, Harry," Andromeda smiled, "I can't deny your rights as Teddy's godfather, can I? Whenever you'd like, just send me an owl and let me know when you'd like to have him. Maybe we can work out some kind of plan. Let's say, he can spend weekends with you?"

"Definitely," Harry smiled back and engulfed Andromeda in a hug.

"Well, I think it's time to eat," Andromeda said, surprised by Harry's embrace. Harry laughed and led her to the backyard where the dining tables where set up.

As everyone began to settle down at the table, taking their seats and making sure their children were seated properly, Harry looked around the table and noticed Ron had after all decided to skip the dinner, an amazing feat for him with those eating habits of his. Harry knew he couldn't be mad at Ron but he made a mental note to speak to him and set things straight as soon as possible.

Once everyone had food on their plates, Mr. Weasley stood up from his chair and began to speak. "Before we begin to eat this scrumptious food before us, I'd just like to say; Welcome Home, Harry Potter! I know you've heard this for days on end, but we have missed you and things really haven't been the same since you left. But now, you're here, and all that matters is that you're in good health, alive, and if you ever try to leave us again, we'll curse you til' the end of the universe."

Everyone around the table laughed as Mr. Weasley ended his speech and raised his cup and everyone else around the table followed his lead and yelled.

"To Harry!"

"Well, let's eat!" George Weasley shouted not wasting any time and diving into his food in front of him.

Everyone chuckled at George's antics and they too began eating, a bit more civilized, and began making conversation with their neighbor.

Once again, Harry found himself looking around the table, looking at all the people that had been there for him from the very beginning. He wished Ginny and Ron had shown up but at the same time, he couldn't blame them for not wanting to be around him. Either way, he was still glad that nobody else hated him at that moment. Harry had missed all of these people and was just glad to finally be in their presence once again. Putting on a smile, Harry began to eat his food.

Half an hour later, people began eating their desert. Harry had moved from his seat next to Teddy and was now seating next to Hermione. For the past few minutes, Harry and Hermione had been talking about the upcoming wedding. Out of nowhere, the conversation turned to Ron.

"He's been working really hard at the Auror Department. One of the best Aurors they have. But of course, he didn't get there himself." Hermione said, taking a bite of her treacle tart.

"Well, he's had you by his side all along. Of course he's doing well. I mean, with your brains and all." Harry replied with a small smile.

"It's not my doing. It's yours." Hermione said cheerfully, "You got him to where he is. If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be half as good. WE wouldn't be any good."

"What are you talking about? Ron's just as smart as I am and he's never had any trouble with Defense when we were at Hogwarts. And you, Hermione, you're brilliant! What could you have possibly learned from me?" Harry said.

"I mean," Hermione said, now looking right at Harry. "Because of what you've taught him, us, and the D.A., back in fifth year, he's a great Auror."

"Oh," Harry said, "That was nothing. I'm sure he learned a lot more in auror training."

"No, he didn't. Well, yes, he did. But if it wasn't for you, teaching him back at Hogwarts, he would have never had the courage or capacity to become an Auror and a great one at that. He has a lot to thank you for. He's just too stubborn to realize it." Hermione said.

Harry looked at Hermione's face, which was full of sincerity and he wanted to argue and say that Ron always had the potential to become a great Auror, he just needed a little push, but he knew it was no use to go up against Hermione.

"Well, whatever I may have taught him won't make him forgive me." Harry said, watching Angelina stumbling towards them.

"He will. Ginny will as well. They just need time." Hermione said, as Angelina walked past them. All of sudden Angelina stopped and clutched the table.

"Angelina? Are you okay?" Harry asked, looking into Angelina's surprised expression.

"Merlin," Angelina said quietly. "Guys, I think my water broke."

"What!" Hermione said loudly, rushing over to Angelina, looking at her as if the baby was about to pop right out. "What do you mean it broke? You can't have your baby now. Here of all places. We have to get you to St. Mungo's."

"Calm down, Hermione." Angelina said, unable to control her urge to laugh at her friend. "I'm all right. I'm just having a baby. Listen, go find Molly and let her know what's going on. Harry, can you help me inside?"

"Yeah," Harry said, as Hermione rushed away, in search of Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione began making her way to the house, knowing quite well that's where Mrs. Weasley must be. Walking through the back door and into the kitchen, Hermione was surprised to see that Mrs. Weasley wasn't there. She became frantic and began looking for her all over the house.

After a few minutes search, she decided to take matters into her own hands and walked back to the kitchen and made her way to the back door. But before she could reach the door, it burst open with Mrs. Weasley leading Harry and Angelina inside.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione said, "Where have you been?"

"Oh, dear, that doesn't matter now, I'm having another grandbaby tonight," Mrs. Weasley said, walking towards the living room.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said, tentatively, realizing that they were heading for the stairs.

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, casually.

"Why aren't we heading to St. Mungo's?"

"St. Mungo's? Harry, Angelina can't apparate or floo to St. Mungo's. And a ride on the Knight bus would be way too bumpy, we wouldn't want Angelina to give birth on a bus, now do we? No, she's having a home birth. But that's her own fault." Mrs. Weasley finished, giving Angelina a stern look, which Angelina returned with a hearty smile. "Now, stop talking and help me. Hermione, please go look for George and let him know what's going on."

Harry and Mrs. Weasley helped Angelina up the stairs and once they were on the second landing they went into a room Harry had never seen before but supposed must have belonged to Bill and Charlie. The room was decorated in many quidditch posters of teams from all over the world and two twin beds. Once they settled Angelina on one of the twin beds, Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to Harry.

"Harry, please go find Audrey. She's a Healer at St. Mungo's and would be great help right now."

"But, Mrs. Weasley—" Harry began to say.

"No buts, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said, sternly, reminding Harry of Professor McGonagall. "You will go and find Audrey. And if you don't mind, please let Ron and Ginny know what's going on."

Harry nodded and made his way to the backyard to look for Audrey. Once he found her, Harry explained the situation and helped her up the stairs to the bedroom. He then made his way back downstairs and towards the fireplace in the living room and stood in front of it for a few minutes, feeling extremely nervous. He had to inform Ron and Ginny that their nephew was on his way. He knew Hermione was most likely too busy looking for George and possibly telling the rest of the family of what was going on. He soon got the courage to floo them and he grabbed some floo powder, threw it in the fireplace and said the address he knew used to be Fred and George's. Harry stuck his head in the fire and his head began spinning so quickly, he was sure his head would never stop. When it did eventually stop, Harry faced a small living room containing shabby furniture and what looked like a coffee table with many scorch marks. There were a few Moroccan lanterns lit, giving the living room a soft orange glow. Harry looked to his left and he saw the kitchen a few paces away. Nobody was in there but he saw a few dishes with leftovers on a small round table. Harry kept looking around the flat. To him, it looked like someone had been there. Before losing his courage, he decided to call for someone.

"Ginny!" Harry called. "Ginny? Ron? Anyone?"

After a few seconds, Harry figured that no one was home. He was about to give up when he heard footsteps coming near.

"Harry? What are you doing here? I mean, what's your head doing here?"


	8. Will you?

When Hope Has Failed

**Chapter 8: Will you?**

**Disclaimer:****Noticed I didn't add this in the last chapter, so here it goes. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K.R, and the things that you don't, it's all me :)**

"Ginny!" Harry said, relieved that it wasn't Ron who discovered his head in the fire.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked again, now kneeling down in front of the fire so that she was at Harry's eye level.

"Gin, Angelina's in labor! I figured you and Ron would appreciate being informed," Harry said quickly, wanting more than anything to get his head out of the fire.

"Are you serious? Did they go to St. Mungo's? Of course not, she can't apparate or floo once her water has broken," Ginny finished to herself.

"Are you coming then?" Harry asked.

"What kind of aunt would I be if I didn't?" Ginny said, standing up and walking away, disappearing through a door to Harry's right.

Harry took his head out of the fire and went into the kitchen and sat at the table, not sure if it would be all right to walk upstairs. After a few minutes of just sitting there, Harry looked out the window and saw that everyone was starting to apparate home. Harry decided to go and say goodbye to the people that came to see him.

"Harry," Neville Longbottom called out his and he walked up to Harry with Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander. "It was great seeing you again."

"Yes, it was. Next time, let us know when you decide to disappear for four years. I was worried that a dinglesnout had gotten you," Luna said.

"Dingle-what?" Harry said, confused.

"You don't want to know." Neville said with a smile. "Bye, Harry."

"Bye. Until next time and remember, stay away from the dinglesnouts." Luna said, giving Harry a hug.

"Bye." Harry said, waving as he walked away and wondering what a dinglesnout was.

"Harry, m'boy!" Oliver Wood shouted, walking up to Harry with his arms wide open, ready to give Harry a hug. Before he could sidestep Wood, Harry was engulfed by Wood's arms. "Harry, it's been a pleasure. You know, if you need a job, there are a lot of quidditch teams recruiting. Here's my card, give me a call, alright." Wood said, giving Harry a small card with Wood's name and address.

"Thanks, Oliver. I'll think about it. Good luck with the Irish." Harry said.

"Thanks. Can you believe it? A few years ago, I saw them win the World Cup. Now, I can play alongside them at next year's cup. That's if we make it." Wood said, giving Harry a pat on the shoulder before leaving to the apparition point.

A few minutes later, Harry had said goodbye to everyone and reassured many of them that he wasn't going to leave again. As he was walking back into the house, he saw Ron and Ginny through the kitchen window.

Harry ran up to the house, bursting through the door, not expecting what was thrown at him.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron had shouted.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled, concerned for the young raven haired man.

Harry's wand had left his pocket and flew straight to Ron's outstretched hand and Harry flew out the open kitchen door, hitting the soft grass outside rather hard.

"Harry? Merlin's beard, you gave me a scare." Ron said, walking towards the open kitchen door to see if Harry was all right.

"I can see that," Harry said, getting up off the ground slowly with Ginny's help and rubbing his lower back. "Can I have my wand back?"

"Er . . . yeah," Ron said, throwing the wand at Harry, who caught it as he was walking back inside the house.

Harry pocketed his wand and walked into the kitchen, Ginny right behind. The three of them stood awkwardly, unsure of what to say to the one another. After a few seconds of silence, they were saved as the door banged open.

George Weasley pushed past them and made his way towards the stairs, knocking Ginny over but she once again saved from hitting the floor by Harry. Ron coughed and the two sprang apart as if they were electrocuted.

"Where is she?" George asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Come on," Harry laughed, grabbing George by the collar and leading him to the room Angelina was in.

Opening the door, Harry saw a sweaty Angelina with a smile on her face, happy to see her husband run into the room. Mrs. Weasley was rummaging through a wardrobe and Audrey looked busy by the window soaking what looked like tea towels.

"How are you doing, love?" George asked as he sat on a chair next to the bed.

"Just peachy," Angelina said, then her smile slipped off her face and she hit George upside the head with a small pillow. "Thanks for doing this to me, you bastard!"

Harry laughed as George gave Angelina an incredulous look while he rubbed the spot where he was hit by the pillow.

"Well, I'll be downstairs. If you need anything, let me know," Harry said as Mrs. Weasley gave him a warm smile as he walked out of the room.

"Harry," Ginny said, watching Harry walk into the living room, "How's she doing?"

Ginny walked up to him and took his hand as she stood in front of him.

"Uh, Gin?" Harry said, looking down at their locked hands.

"Oh," Ginny blushed. "Sorry, old habits die hard."

Ginny let go of Harry's hand but wasn't fast enough, Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss.

"Yeah, they do." Harry said, pulling away from the kiss and looking into Ginny's soft chocolate brown eyes.

Ginny couldn't believe what had just happened and didn't even know how to react. A small part of her felt like slapping Harry across the face for even trying such a thing, but another part of her wanted to pull him down for another kiss. Once again, Ginny fell into the dilemma of wanting to forgive Harry for leaving and wanting to be away from him so that she could figure things out.

After a few minutes of silence and of Harry smiling nervously, Ginny had come to a conclusion and reached to grab Harry's hand.

"Harry . . . I . . . uh . . .," Ginny began, not knowing how to tell Harry her decision.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Harry said, letting go of Ginny's hand and walking over to the fireplace.

Ginny watched him walk over to the couch and sit down with his hands on his head. Harry seemed to be contemplating something and Ginny didn't think it would be wise to go and interrupt him but she walked over to him and sat down right next to him on the couch, looking into the fireplace.

Finally, after five minutes of silence, Harry looked up, and turned to look at Ginny.

"I know you said you needed time. But Gin, since we talked, I've been thinking."

Ginny looked away from the fireplace and at Harry, her mouth slightly open, ready to say something if she needed to. She saw a twinkle in Harry's emerald eyes that told her he was determined, determined to get her back, no matter what.

"When we were at Hogwarts, I made a mistake. I fell for the wrong girl in my third year and for the next two years; I ignored your feelings for me, not realizing until my sixth year that I felt the same way for you."

"Harry, please–"Ginny began, but was cut off by Harry's sudden move.

Harry got off the couch and knelt down before Ginny, holding on to her left hand.

"Ginny, I'm not going to let three years go by for either us to figure out who's feeling what for the other."

Harry reached into his robe's pocket pulling out a small velvet box.

"Believe it or not Gin, I've had this since your eighteenth birthday and have been carrying it with me ever since I came back. Back then, I guess I thought you'd say 'no' because of how young we were or because of the fact that our relationship wasn't going too well. But what I'm trying to say Ginny is; I don't want to waste any more time."

Harry opened up the box and Ginny couldn't help but gasp. Inside the small velvet box was a white gold ring with three round diamonds in a 4-prong setting and multiple round accent diamonds in a pavé setting. Taking a closer look at the ring, Ginny saw that the inside was engraved with the words, "Past, Present, & Future" and accented with two round diamonds. Ginny continued to stare at the ring, speechless. She couldn't believe that Harry was proposing. She was torn between saying yes and saying no. But then, the decision she had come to earlier came back into her mind. Harry looked at Ginny, he saw her mouth twitch as if to smile, and finally asked the question he had been waiting to ask her for quite some time.

"Ginny, will you marry me?"


	9. Protector

**When Hope Has Failed**

**Chapter 9: Protector**

**Disclaimer:****Anything you recognize belongs to J.K.R, and the things that you don't, it's all me :)**

"Harry. . .what? What are you doing? Come on, get up." Ginny said, helping Harry to his feet.

"Ginny, answer the question, please." Harry said, still holding on to her left hand.

Ginny continued to look at Harry wondering what to say. She couldn't believe he had proposed to her, especially after she had made a huge point about needing some time away from him that very morning. Ginny was about to say something to Harry when Audrey came running down the stairs and going straight into the kitchen.

Both Harry and Ginny stood there looking right at the spot Audrey had disappeared, a bit confused and concerned. A few seconds later, Audrey came bounding back into the room with Susan Bones in tow. The pair ran up the stairs not even noticing Harry and Ginny following their every move with wide eyes.

"What do you think is going on?" Ginny asked worriedly, "And where the hell did Susan come from?"

"I'm not sure. I just hope nothing's wrong with-"

Harry was interrupted by Charlie, who burst into the living room with the rest of the Weasleys, Andromeda and Teddy trailing behind him.

"Why weren't we informed?" Charlie said, walking to an arm chair, carrying a very fidgety Dominique.

"Oh, um. . ." Harry began, looking at Ginny for some help.

"I thought Hermione was supposed to let you all know," Ginny said, letting go of Harry's hand, which everyone noticed was entwined with hers, looking over at Hermione and Ron.

"Well, I'm sorry but I was a bit busy looking for George!" Hermione said indignantly and crossing her arms across her chest.

"What's going on? Why did they need Susan?" Ginny asked, ignoring Hermione's glare.

"Well, she is an obstetrician at St. Mungo's," Fleur said, sitting down on the couch Ginny and Harry were just sitting on, with Victoire on her lap. "Apparently, they've been waiting for her for the past ten minutes. Audrey is only a Healer, she doesn't have much experience with delivering babies, so Mrs. Weasley figured that _someone_ would have contacted Susan."

"I'm sorry, Molly only told me to get Audrey, I didn't know Susan was an obstetrician," Harry said guiltily, sitting on the only armchair that wasn't occupied.

"Has everyone gone home?" Ginny asked. Hoping no one would ask questions of the talk she and Harry were having.

"Yup, all gone. What were the two of you talking about?" Ron asked, eyeing Harry and Ginny suspiciously.

"Nothing," Both Harry and Ginny said quickly.

"Right," Percy said, holding a rather sleepy-eyed Molly, "Doesn't matter. Audrey said that Angelina was having a bit of a hard time. She said something about contractions and pushing. I'm not even going to try and explain. But it didn't sound too serious." He added, noticing Harry and Ginny's worried looks.

"Well!" Mr. Weasley said, walking into the living room with a big smile on his face. "What better way to end a perfect day, if not by welcoming a new member to the family." Mr. Weasley walked over to where Harry was sitting and sat on the edge of the armrest, putting an arm around Harry's shoulder and giving it a small squeeze.

"How great is this, eh? Angelina goes into labor and you return home. It's beyond great!" Mr. Weasley said to Harry with a big smile on his face.

"Fantastic," Harry said returning the smile.

Even though Harry knew Mr. Weasley was a bit drunk, he had smelled the whiskey in his breath, he couldn't disagree with him. Harry had missed a lot since he'd been gone and that night reminded him just how much. Harry looked up at Ginny, who was now holding Teddy and whispering into his ear, who would then giggle ecstatically. He couldn't help but notice that Ginny looked great with kids. He knew that one day she would make a terrific mother and he hoped that he'd be the one by her side and the father of those kids.

Everyone began to make themselves comfortable around the living room, aware of how long it might be for the baby to be born. The kids were all off in one corner of the room playing a board game, a new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The women; Ginny, Hermione, and Fleur, were in another corner talking about Fleur's pregnancy. Bill, Ron, and Charlie were sitting by the fire, talking in hush tones and very into their conversation. Mr. Weasley was by the fireplace, listening intently to his sons' conversation, nodding every now and then.

Harry had taken to standing by the stairs, hoping to hear the baby's first cry, not wanting to miss another great moment for the Weasley family. Soon enough, he was joined by Bill.

"Come on." Bill said, nodding towards the kitchen and walking away.

Harry looked after him, confused, but followed nonetheless.

As they walked into the kitchen, Bill indicated that Harry should sit, while he went and got them some butterbeer bottles. Bill sat across from Harry and past him a butterbeer. Bill opened his own bottle and took a swig. Harry just held his bottle between his hands and continued to look at Bill, who just looked right back at Harry blankly.

After a few seconds of just staring, Bill finally spoke.

"Too warm?" Bill said.

"What–uh, no. It's fine, thanks." Harry said taking a sip of his drink.

"Harry, what are you thinking of doing while you're here?" Bill said, seriously.

"Excuse me?" Harry said.

"Are you thinking of working for the Ministry? I mean, you must've had a job wherever it was that you went. You might want to transfer to the Ministry, right?" Bill said, taking another swig off of his drink.

"Well, I haven't thought about it, actually." Harry said uncomfortably, not sure where this conversation was going.

"Harry, if you want to marry my little sister, you have to be able to provide for her." Bill said, taking Harry by surprise.

Harry looked at Bill, unsure of what to say, wondering how Bill knew of his proposal.

"How did you know?" Harry asked, blushing down at the table.

"About **_you_** proposing to **_my_** baby sister?" Bill said with a smile. "Well, I uh, accidentally heard the whole thing."

"What? You were eavesdropping?" Harry said, scandalized.

"No, I wasn't eavesdropping. Relax," Bill said, chuckling. "I was going to get Dominique's sweater when I saw you propose to Ginny. Obviously, neither of you had seen me walk in the room, so I cunningly walked back out."

Harry looked at Bill who wore the same smile the Twins always wore after pulling a prank.

"Oh," Harry said, feeling silly for accusing Bill of eavesdropping. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. So, back to my question."

"Look, for now, I'm just looking for a home. Although, I am pretty sure where I'm going to live. I'm planning on building one. Plus, Ginny didn't give me an answer. I'm afraid she's going to say no." Harry said, spinning the bottle in his hands.

"Ah, don't worry. She'll say yes. If not now, she will soon. Where are you planning to build?"

"Um, well, I was thinking of Godric's Hollow," Harry said, looking out the window, not wanting to see Bill 's reaction.

But Bill 's reaction wasn't much. He wasn't at all surprised that Harry wanted to return to the place his parents once lived, but he was surprised that the man in front of him wanted to live in the town where he and Hermione were almost killed by Nagini.

"Godric's Hollow," Bill said, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, well, right now I'm thinking of staying with a friend of mine who lives about a few miles away from Godric's Hollow. We're planning every bit of the construction and it would be best if I was closer to discuss the plans."

"Godric's Hollow. You sure that's where you want to live? I mean, Sirius did leave you Grimmauld Place. And the house was left as a monument, wasn't it? Will the Ministry let you rebuild it?" Bill asked, looking intently at Harry.

Harry looked haunted at the mention of Sirius' name. He looked down at his butterbeer. He stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking of the man he'd grown to love as a father. Finally, Harry looked up at Bill and spoke.

"Grimmauld Place is not for me. Anyways, Godric's Hollow is where my parents lived and it may be the place they lived in hiding and where they died but I feel it's the only place I can live. I believe it'll bring me closer to them. Plus, I've straightened things out with the Ministry in regards to the house."

Bill really wasn't understanding one bit of Harry's decision to live in Godric's Hollow. If he was told by someone else that Harry planned on living at Godric's Hollow, he would've said they didn't know him too well if they believed that he'd go back to Godric's Hollow. Apparently, he didn't know Harry as well as he thought he did.

"How long have you been planning this?" Bill asked, finishing his butterbeer.

"Ever since I came back," Harry said, also finishing his butterbeer.

"Right," Bill said, "Well, how much planning have you got down. You need any help with it?"

"I've got all the floor plans done and sketched. Well, my friend did all the sketching and whatnot, I'm not that good at sketching. All I can really do is suggest that I want the house to look as much as it originally did, with a few modifications of course." Harry said, a smile planted on his face.

"Well, if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask." Bill said, smiling at Harry and getting up, taking both empty bottles with him.

Bill set the bottles in the sink and looked out the window.

"Are you going to tell anyone about the house?" Bill said, turning around and leaning against the counter.

"I should. I don't want to keep anyone one out of my plans. I should definitely tell Ginny if I want things to go smoothly."

"Definitely," Bill said, walking around the table and towards the living room.

"Bill!" Harry said, standing up and walking towards Bill.

Bill turned around and looked at the young man before him, a man with such a troubled past and an uncertain future. He could never figure out exactly how Harry had put up with everything he had gone through. Especially since all his problems had started at such an early age. In a way, he admired Harry. He knew if he was in Harry's shoes, he wouldn't have been able to go through so much on his own.

"I'll take good care of her. You don't have to worry about that. That's if she says yes, of course." Harry said with a determined look in his eye.

At that moment, Bill knew Harry was telling the truth. He knew Harry would do anything in his power to keep Ginny safe. Harry's every action towards Ginny, the moments when they broke up and the moments where Harry would put his life on the line for her, was all to protect her. That's what he did best, he protected those he loved the best way he knew how. Bill couldn't have asked for a better man to want to marry his baby sister.

"She will. She loves you too much not to, you prat." Bill chuckled.

Bill gave Harry a pat on the back and said, "Welcome to the family. You know, for when she says yes."

Harry gave a small laugh and the two made their way into the living room.


	10. Fred The Second

**Chapter 10: Fred the Second**

**Disclaimer:****Anything you recognize belongs to J.K.R, and the things that you don't, it's all me :)**

_"If you don't believe in love at first sight, you've obviously never had a baby."_

_- Anonymous_

It was around two in the morning and the Weasleys were still waiting for the arrival of the new baby. Andromeda had left around midnight and with Teddy's best puppy dog eyes; she decided to let Teddy spend a couple of days with Harry. The children had fallen asleep, too tired to meet their new cousin. Victoire and Teddy were sleeping on the couch in front of the fire, while Dominique and Molly shared and slept on an armchair. The adults had either gathered in the kitchen for a cup of tea or by the fire place.

Harry had taken his place by the stairs again, listening for any sounds from the baby and watching Ginny, who was sitting on a rocking chair, trying to keep herself awake. His eyes then roamed over to Bill, Percy, and Ron, who were by the fireplace talking in whispers. It had been about five hours since Angelina had gone into labor and Harry was beginning to get restless. He wasn't sure how long it took to give birth but he was starting to feel like something had gone wrong. Turning his gaze up the stairs, he began thinking about how wonderful it was for him to be here. He couldn't believe he had missed the past births of the Weasley children. He couldn't stop thinking about how much he missed everyone, especially Ginny, Ron and Hermione, but he was glad that he could be here for them now. Harry was soon shaken out of his thoughts by Fleur, who tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tea?" She asked, offering a cup of the hot beverage she held in her hands.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry said, taking the tea. "They've been up there for a while now."

"Yeah, well, giving birth doesn't happen within seconds, you know." Fleur said with a smile. "So, how are you? We haven't had the chance to talk."

"Yeah. Well, I'm good. Just anxious, that's all." Harry said, taking a sip from the tea. "I can't wait to see the baby."

"Same here. I guess we're all relieved that we're finally going to get rid of a very hormonal Angelina." She said, laughing softly.

"That bad, huh?" Harry said, chuckling.

"Yeah," Fleur said.

Both continued laughing, Fleur recounting some of the times where Angelina's hormones had taken over. They didn't stop laughing even when Bill showed up by Fleur's side.

"Hey, Potter!" Bill said, giving Harry a playful shove. "What's this? Trying to steal my wife right from under me?"

Bill wrapped an arm around Fleur's waist in a protective manner.

"Oh, you! We were just talking." Fleur said with a cheerful smile. "All you Weasleys keep him to yourselves. It isn't fair, you know."

"Yeah, mate. We were just talking. Plus, I got my eyes on someone else."

"What? Now, Fleur's not good enough for the famous Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die!" Bill joked, giving Harry another playful shove. The three began to laugh a little too loudly and were shushed by Ginny.

"So, you got your eyes on someone, eh? Is that someone my baby sister?" Charlie said as he walked up to the trio, winking at Harry.

"You know it is," Harry said, now looking at Ginny, who kept glaring daggers at them.

They continued talking only stopping when Harry walked to the kitchen to put away his cup.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley greeted.

"Hey, Arthur," Harry said, still a bit uncomfortable with using Mr. Weasley's first name.

"You'll get used to it. It took Hermione a few months to be comfortable with the whole first name basis deal."

Harry walked over to the sink and set his cup down. He had just realized that he never got the chance to ask Mr. Weasley's permission to ask Ginny to marry him. He figured now would be a good time as any, but before he got to say anything, Fleur burst through the door, a smile from ear to ear.

"The baby's here! We just heard it cry!" She said excitedly and walked back to the living room.

"Well, let's go meet my new grandchild," Mr. Weasley said happily, also walking into the living room with a spring in every step.

Harry walked into the living room to see all of the Weasleys, including the children who were now awake, tired but excited, gathered by the stairs.

A minute or two later, Susan came down the stairs, stopping midway.

"It's a boy!" She announced, "A beautiful and healthy boy!"

"Finally!" Charlie yelled, grinning like a Cheshire cat, excited to finally have a nephew to whom he would teach how to play quidditch and maybe even teach him a thing or two about dragons.

Everyone began to cheer, jumping for joy and waited anxiously for the chance to meet the new Weasley.

Soon enough, Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs and led Mr. Weasley upstairs to meet their new grandson. In the meantime, everyone sat around the room waiting for their turn.

"Did they name him yet?" Charlie asked Susan, who had stayed downstairs with the rest of the family.

"Yes, but I'll let George and Angelina tell you," She replied, a sad smile on her face, "I must go, I'm sure Ernie has been waiting for me. Congratulations, everyone!" She walked around giving everyone a hug and then flooed to her home.

After a while, only Ginny and Harry were left in the living room. After meeting the baby, everyone decided to call it a night and went home. Ginny was pacing in front of the stairs, waiting for her mother to let her know it would be all right to go up to the room. Harry was sitting on an armchair, looking into the fire. He was excited to meet the new baby but he couldn't help thinking about Ginny's answer to his proposal. Now that they were alone, he kept resisting the urge to talk to her. But he knew it wouldn't be wise, since she was obviously only thinking about her new nephew.

"Ginny, Harry," Mrs. Weasley's voice cut through his thoughts. "You can go up to see him now."

Ginny ran up the stairs and Harry got up from the armchair slowly. He made his way up the stairs, only stopping when Mrs. Weasley gave him a hug.

"He's absolutely beautiful," Mrs. Weasley whispered in his ear. "I'm so glad you're here for this, dear." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and nudged him up the stairs.

Walking into the bedroom, Harry saw George sitting next to a very tired looking Angelina, who had a huge smile plastered on her face. On the other side of the room, Audrey was packing her medical supplies. Once she was done, she said goodbye and walked out of the room. Now, only Harry, Ginny, George, Angelina and the baby remained in the room.

Ginny was sitting on a rocking chair, next to the bed, holding a bundle in her arms. Harry could see dark curls protruding from the blankets.

"Come on in, Harry." George said, realizing that Harry was by the door.

Harry walked over to the bed, standing behind Ginny. He looked at the baby in Ginny's arms and smiled. The baby boy had his eyes closed, light skin, a small button nose and a bunch of black curls framing his small head. Harry saw that his small hand was wrapped around Ginny's index finger and he quickly counted to make sure he had five fingers in total. Harry was not used to being around babies, the last time he was even close to one was when he had held Teddy, but in Harry's eyes, he was truly perfect. Looking at the baby's face, he forgot about everything in the world. He just hoped that he would lead a wonderful life with no worries, except for those that one would get when starting Hogwarts for the first time, getting good marks on the O.W.L.s, going on a first date, etc. You know, the stuff kids and teenagers should normally worry about.

"You want to hold him?" Ginny asked, turning around to look at Harry.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said. To be honest, he was nervous to hold him.

Ginny got up from the rocking chair and handed the baby over to Harry. Harry made sure he was holding him right, one arm supporting the head and the other embracing the tiny body. He noticed just how incredibly light and small he was. A few seconds after being in his arms, the baby opened his eyes and Harry saw that the colors of his eyes were blue, the same color as most of the Weasleys. He looked up at Harry, arctic blues on emerald greens, and then he closed his eyes, quite content with who was holding him, and drifted off to sleep.

"You got a name for him, yet?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off the baby.

"Yes," Came Angelina's raspy voice, "We've decided on Frederick Arthur Weasley."

Ginny sobbed softly, her hand over her mouth. Noticing this, George got up from the bed and walked over to his little sister. As he wrapped Ginny in a hug, she began to cry.

"It's okay, Gin," George said, his eyes beginning to water.

"I wish he was here to meet the baby," Ginny cried, "It's not fair."

"I know, Ginny," George said, unable to keep the tears from spilling from his eyes, "But, Fred wouldn't want us crying on such an amazing day, would he? I'm sure he's watching us now laughing at us for breaking down. Plus, we'll tell little Freddie all about his Uncle Fred, just like we have done with Vic, Dom, and little Molly."

Ginny nodded and wiped her eyes. She looked over at Harry and smiled at how adorable he looked with Freddie in his arms.

"Just like we'll do with the future little Weasleys as well," Ginny said, giving them a watery smile.

Harry walked over to the window with the baby, making sure not to wake him and he looked out into the starry night sky for a few seconds, then turned his face back onto the baby boy.

"You see all of that out there, Freddie?" Harry said, "That's what your uncle fought for. He fought so that you and all of your cousins could have a peaceful and deatheater-free life. You'll find yourself exploring it all one day. You'll most likely find yourself playing in this backyard with your cousins, playing quidditch, and catching gnomes. Maybe a few muggle games like, hide and seek. Then, you'll be off to Hogwarts and you'll befriend two great kids, maybe more, who'll become your best friends, like your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were to me. You'll have some amazing adventures there, and don't worry about breaking so many rules. Merlin knows that your father and Uncle Fred have broken every single one of them, so your dad wouldn't get too mad if you break a couple."

Angelina and George laughed softly at the mention of rule breaking and Ginny smiled, remembering all the rules that her brothers had broken, some were even done to keep her entertained on a boring day.

"Then, you'll meet a girl who will make you feel whole, like your Aunt Ginny has made me. Needless to say, you'll live a great life, Freddie. Thanks to a lot of people, especially your namesake, you won't have to go through what I went through," Harry kissed Freddie's forehead and he walked back to the bed, handing the baby over to his mother. Angelina laid Freddie on her right side, making sure he was cushioned well and she kept a protective arm around him.

After a few minutes silence, Angelina finally spoke.

"Harry, Ginny," She said, tearing her eyes away from her newborn to look at Harry, who was sitting on a chair he had conjured, and at Ginny who was back on the rocking chair. "We would like the two of you to be Freddie's godparents."

"Are–are you serious?" Harry asked, surprised that George would agree to such an important decision, "How about Lee? Shouldn't he be godfather?"

"Well, I'm sure we'll be having another one in the future, he will have to wait for the next one," George said cheerfully, "Harry, if it wasn't for you, none of us would be here right now. You gave Weasley's Wizard Wheezes its start and have been such an amazing member of this family. I know your Teddy's godfather as well, but I'm sure another godson wouldn't hurt. I'm sure Fred would approve."

Harry contemplated what George had said. He didn't expect to be chosen as Freddie's godfather, he still didn't know how to be a good one for Teddy. But looking over at George and Angelina, hope in their eyes, he knew he couldn't say no.

"Well, what do you say? Will you be our son's godfather?" George asked, hopefully.

"Of course," Harry answered, looking over at the baby and then looking over at Ginny, who was kneeling in front of the bed, softly playing with the baby's curl.

Harry and Ginny stayed with George and Angelina for a few more minutes, before deciding to go on home. Walking into the living room with his cloak draped over his arms, Harry made for the fireplace. He was about to grab some floo powder but stopped when he heard someone say his name. Harry turned around to see Ginny, her cloak already on, standing by the stairs.

"Hey," Harry said, turning back to the fireplace, but instead of grabbing the powder, he just stared into the fire.

"Harry, we need to talk." Ginny said softly, now standing by the couch right behind Harry.

"Alright," Harry walked over to the couch and sat down.

Ginny sat beside him and she looked a little nervous. For a few seconds, all she could do was play with the small black velvet box that Harry had given her earlier.

"Look, about the proposal–" Harry began to say but Ginny interrupted him.

"Harry, I love you." She said, grabbing one of his hands.

Harry was taken by surprise. _She's not going to say yes, surely not._ Harry thought to himself.

"I love you, but I can't accept this." Ginny said, giving Harry the small box.

"Gin . . ." Harry was at a loss for words. He stared at the box in his hands for a few seconds and then looked up at Ginny, who stared back.

"Harry, I told you I needed some time to think about things. A few hours really doesn't cut it. Although, I have to admit that I still love you, I always will. But this," She gestured toward the box, "is too sudden. How about we start off as friends?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to start over." Harry said glumly. "Starting as friends sounds a lot like starting over."

"I know, but I really can't continue from where we left off if it means getting engaged. Harry, please, can we just be friends, for now?" Ginny held out her hand for Harry to shake.

"Friends," Harry said, and this time he surprised Ginny by giving her a hug. "But why do you all of sudden want to be friends? Being friends does mean having some form of contact you know."

"Well, when Ron was at my flat, he made me realize how I was going to make myself crazy over this. Not seeing you and not speaking to you when you had finally come back home was going to make me miss you even more. He thought it would be better if you and I just became friends." Ginny said.

"Ron said that? Well, he's full of surprises, isn't he? I would've pegged him to say that you were doing the right thing by staying away from me." Harry laughed.

"Ah, but Ron works in mysterious ways. He shocks us all," Ginny said, winking at Harry.

Ginny and Harry just sat there for a few seconds. Ginny finally got up from the couch and Harry followed suit.

"Well, see you soon, Harry." Ginny leaned over and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, then walked away toward the kitchen. He put his hand over the cheek where she had just kissed him. Coming to his senses, he called out for Ginny. Ginny stopped before entering the kitchen and turned around. She made her way back toward Harry, but he met her halfway.

"Why don't you hold on to this?" Harry put the velvet box in Ginny's hands and then turned around, making his way back to the fireplace.

"What?" Ginny asked confused, holding the box as if it was a ticking bomb.

Harry grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. Before he walked into the fire, he looked over at Ginny. "You know, for when you say yes." And with that, he walked into the fire, said "The Leaky Cauldron." and disappeared.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not sure if Fred's name was Frederick and was just nicknamed Fred. If anyone knows, please let me know and I'll change the name to Fred. I just thought that Frederick Arthur sounded better than Fred Arthur. Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to MY Uncle Freddy who passed away 3 years ago. The 3rd anniversary of his death will be in November but I didn't want to wait until then to post this chapter and make the dedication. I would also like to dedicate this to another uncle that passed away 2 weeks ago. He was an uncle by marriage and even after he and my aunt divorced, I still enjoyed his company at our family parties and his wise advice. But he's finally back with his partner in crime, my uncle Freddy, up in heaven or wherever it is that we go when we die and I know they're looking after our family with wide smiles on their faces.


	11. Verity at the Wedding

**When Hope Has Failed**

**Disclaimer:****Anything you recognize belongs to J.K.R, and the things that you don't, it's all me :)**

**Chapter 11: Verity at the Wedding**

It had been a month since Freddie's birth and Harry had only been seen twice; once on Hermione's birthday, September 19th, and then on Fleur's birthday, which was on the 21st. The Weasleys would have worried, especially with Ron and Hermione's impending wedding, but luckily this time, Harry had written to the family from time to time, letting them know he was okay, but regretfully a little busy.

It was now two days before Ron and Hermione's wedding. The couple were sitting in the kitchen at the Burrow discussing last minute details with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. As they were going over the seating chart, Hermione noticed an unfamiliar owl, flying toward the kitchen window and stop to peck at it for entry.

"Who's owl?" Said a surprised Ron, who was actually busy trying to solve a muggle number puzzle in the form of a 9 x 9-square grid and nine 3 x 3 boxes instead of paying attention to the wedding details. Hermione's parents had given him this puzzle book on his birthday and ever since then he's been trying to solve every single puzzle in the book. Putting down his pencil, which came along with the book, he walked over to the Northern Hawk owl and grabbed the scroll of parchment.

"It's from Harry," Ron said, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"Read it aloud!" Hermione said cheerfully. It had been two weeks since they last heard of Harry.

"_Dear Hermione (and anyone else who's hearing this), _

_I hope everything's good on your end. I'm sorry for being a bit distant for the past few weeks, but I've been really busy with the house construction. I wish I could go back to just drawing up the blue prints. It was the easiest part of this operation. I've had help from Flitwick and McGonagall with some of the charms and spells that'll protect the house. Well, I'm just writing to ask if it would be okay if I could bring a friend with me to the wedding. We have both been extremely busy and I know my friend would love the distraction, even if it would be for a couple of hours. I know it's last minute but I hope it wouldn't be a bother._

_Take care,_

_Always, Harry_

_P.S. – This is Ari, he's no Hedwig, but he's been a great companion, get used to seeing him._"

Ron finished reading the letter and looked up at Hermione.

"Well," Hermione said, turning back to the seating chart, "Let him know that we won't mind at all."

Ron's jaw dropped open as he stared at Hermione in disbelief.

"What do you mean we don't mind?" Ron shouted, shaking the letter at her, "A friend? We don't even know this person! It could be a—a girl!"

"Honestly, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley said, peering at her son over her glasses, "It doesn't matter if it's a man or woman, like Harry said, they could both use the distraction. Don't be insufferable."

Ron looked over at his father for some help but Arthur Weasley only chuckled at his son's ridiculous rant.

"Fine, it's not like it isn't my wedding or anything," Ron wrote down a quick reply behind Harry's letter and attached it to the owl and watched as the owl took off.

"I wonder who this friend is. Harry hasn't even told us much about him, only that he's helping him with the house at Godric's Hollow," Hermione said, grabbing the puzzle book and throwing it in the bin.

A few days after Freddie's birth, Harry had told the rest of the Weasleys about his plans. They, like Bill, were surprised to find out that he did not want to live at Grimmauld Place, but they were not surprised at his reason.

"Yet, you're letting him come to _our _wedding. And what do you mean _he? _I thought we established it could be a woman. Boy, Ginny will not be happy about this, Hermione. I can't believe you're letting Harry bring a guest," Ron said with a pout looking at his puzzle book.

"I'm sure they're just friends," Arthur said, "Now, can we please finish this? I would like to go to bed before dawn."

* * *

Ron and Hermione's wedding day awoke with cloudy skies, which unfortunately for the soon-to-be-wed couple, were threatening to rain. The sounds of thunder could be heard from miles away and Harry, who was sleeping on a leather sofa, woke with a start. He had dreamed of the day he defeated Voldemort. A dream he hadn't had for four years. He couldn't remember much from the dream but he could still hear Voldemort's menacing laugh as he sat up, putting his elbows on his knees and burying his head in his hands. He tried to get the ringing laughter out of his head and once he did, he peeked through his fingers, looking around the room. He saw a short brunette woman standing in front of the hall closet. She was trying to get to something that was on a high shelf. Harry laughed at her efforts and stopped when the brunette turned to look at him. To say she was short could be an understatement, she was only 5'4, a head or two shorter than Hermione and Ginny, and had a petite body, making her look smaller than she actually was. Her usually long brown, wavy hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and her green, wide set eyes, looked over at Harry dangerously.

"You can help!" She scowled at Harry.

"Are you a witch or not?" Harry chuckled, throwing a short, thin, wand toward her.

"Right," She caught the wand and summoned the box she was trying to get. "You know how I get when I'm nervous."

"Nervous? What are you nervous about?" Harry asked.

"Meeting the Weasleys!" The brunette said shrilly. "They're the only family you have and I don't want them to think badly of me. You know how awkward it'll be if they don't like me."

"They'll like you. Don't worry," Harry said, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing some orange juice from the fridge. "Just be yourself, Ver. What's not to like about you?"

"Um – I'm a girl." The woman said, stating the obvious.

Harry laughed and brought the brunette to a hug, which seemed to have calmed her nerves.

"I never noticed. Do you want to practice the meeting again?" Harry asked her.

"Can we?" She said with a pleading look.

"Of course," Harry fell back from the hug, motioned for her to stand beside him and spoke to no one in particular, "Everyone, I would like you all to meet my dear friend, Verity Crawley."

* * *

Two hours later, the skies were no longer gloomy and the sun was shining through the windows of the living room. Harry was looking out one of the windows, looking down into the muggle street below, watching four kids running after a small black pup. Tearing his eyes away from the puppy, he looked down at his watch and sighed in exasperation.

"Verity! Come on, it's getting late!" Harry yelled.

Harry had been waiting for Verity for an hour and they were supposed to be at the Burrow at eight o' clock. He wanted to introduce Verity to the Weasley before the wedding ceremony started. But Verity was not happy with her dress and looked frantically for a replacement.

"I'm hopeless!" Verity cried, slowly coming out of her room and walking toward Harry. "I've never gotten the whole 'girly' thing down. I hate anything that's not a pair of jeans."

Verity walked into the living room with a worried look. She stood timidly as Harry looked at her, his mouth dropping slowly. She was wearing a navy blue free-spirited dress with wide bell sleeves and a lacy body-conscious. She appeared three inches taller thanks to the lace panel framed, peep-toe bootie heels. Her brown wavy hair cascaded about two inches past her shoulders framing her face. Harry thought she looked breathtaking and it took him a few seconds to gather his thoughts.

Harry laughed as he walked over to her. "Look, it's only a wedding. How many have we been too in the past year? Plus, what you're wearing is just fine! And for someone who says she's not 'girly', you put together a great outfit."

"I only have this dress thanks to that cousin of mine. She didn't want me to look 'ghastly' at her wedding, so she took me out shopping and I didn't want to waste ten hours of my lifetime looking for clothes I know I would never wear. So, I chose this." Verity said, while tugging the hem of her dress as if it would make it longer.

"Well, you look great. Now, can we please, go?" Harry said, grabbing his and Verity's cloak.

"I just – I want them to like me!" Verity said, exasperated.

"We've gone over this!" Harry chuckled. He walked over to her and held her at arms length and locked eyes with her. "They don't hate easily. You've got to be really stuck-up or some dark wizard for them to hate you. But you're neither."

In a way, he understood why she wanted to be liked by the Weasleys. Ever since her parents had told her she was adopted, she always felt that she needed to please them and others so that she wouldn't be returned to the orphanage. When Verity was only five months old, she was taken to an orphanage in the United States, where she stayed for five months until she was adopted by a young married couple. Thankfully, this couple comprised of a muggle-born wizard and a half-blood witch, were given information on their adopted daughter. It turned out that Verity, whose full name was given to the orphanage by the person who had left her there, was the daughter of Marlene McKinnon, a witch who lived in England, and murdered by Voldemort, along with the rest of her family. Verity's adopted parents decided on changing her last name to Crawley, making sure that no one knew that a McKinnon was still alive, just in case there was someone out there, a Death Eater maybe, who'd want to finish what the their dark lord had started.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Verity nodded and gave Harry a peck on the cheeks.

"Thanks. Now, we can go." Verity said, smiling up at Harry and letting him help her into her cloak.

Harry linked his arms with hers, walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. Throwing the powder into the fireplace, Verity and Harry walked in and Harry shouted, "The Burrow."

* * *

"He probably ran away again," George said, watching his mother pace back and forth in front of the kitchen window. Mrs. Weasley threw a spoon at him, which hit him right on his forehead. "Ow! Mum, why'd you do that? Merlin, now I'm going to look like a bloody unicorn."

"Watch your language! Your son is right there!" Mrs. Weasley scolded and pointed toward Angelina as she held Freddie in her arms. "And he didn't run away. He probably got tied up. Harry has been really busy for the past few weeks."

"You know, it is possible that he left," Charlie said, "I mean, we haven't seen him in a while, since Fleur's birthday to be exact. He might've been planning to leave again."

"You both know that he's been working on his house. I highly doubt that he plans on living on his friend's couch forever." Mr. Weasley said.

"He probably realized he didn't want to be here. Ginny did reject his proposal." George said, lamely.

"Don't you people have something else to talk about, besides Harry," Ginny said, appearing out of nowhere, "Mum, Harry just arrived . . . with his _guest_."

Everyone noticed the way Ginny had said 'guest' and they immediately knew that this mystery guest was a woman. Angelina, Charlie, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, hurried into the house and made their way into the living room, where they saw Harry talking with Mr. Granger. They all noticed the brunette woman standing rather close to Harry, clinging to his arm. She was smiling nervously while her green eyes darted around the room at the Weasleys. She soon spotted the people who arrived and whispered into Harry's ear. Harry looked around and also spotted the newcomers. He smiled, excused himself from Mr. Granger, and began to walk over to them. The young woman looking like she was walking into a death trap.

"Wow. She sure is pretty." George said, receiving a slap upside the head from Angelina.

"Watch it!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, pulling Harry into a tight embrace, which caused him to break away from Verity. "Merlin, have you gotten thinner? Have you been eating enough? You're looking way too thin, dear."

"He's fine, mother." Bill laughed, walking into the kitchen and pulling Harry into a one-armed hug. "Alright, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said, smiling from ear to ear. "Well, everyone, this is Verity Crawley. She's happens to be a good friend of mine."

Verity smiled nervously at all of them and received warm smiles from all except Mrs. Weasley, who just nodded.

In no time, it appeared that the whole family had heard of his arrival and they had all gathered in the living room.

"Verity, this is Bill and Fleur; George, Angelina and their son Freddie; Charlie; Percy, Audrey and their daughter Molly; and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley – I mean, Molly and Arthur." Harry said, pointing at everyone. "Now you've met the whole Weasley family."

"Crawley? Are you from the U.K.?" Bill asked.

"My family was. I've lived in the States my whole life." Verity said, not really up to telling her whole life story to people she barely knew.

"Were your parents wizards? I'm only asking because your last name doesn't sound at all familiar." Mrs. Weasley said, looking at the young woman with narrow eyes.

"From what I know, they were. But, you see, I was adopted and that's why my last name is Crawley. My family name really is McKinnon." Verity said sadly.

"McKinnon? I thought they were all dead." George said, more to himself than to Verity.

Verity looked uncomfortably at Harry. Not really wanting to go into details about her childhood, already feeling like she said too much. She also didn't want to be rude by not answering their questions. Harry noticed how uncomfortable she was and spoke up.

"We don't know all the details ourselves, George." Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley and brought her to another hug. "Well, where are the happy couple?"

"They're upstairs getting ready," Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully. "They should be done by now. I'll go see if they're ready."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to see Hermione before the ceremony starts," Harry said.

"Sure, she's up in Ginny's room," Mrs. Weasley smiled at him.

Harry looked over at Verity, "Ready to meet Hermione?"

As Verity nodded, they headed towards the stairs. As they reached Ginny's door, they were stopped as someone called out Harry's name.

"Ron," Harry greeted, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," Ron answered, looking over at Verity questioningly.

"Ron, this is Verity, she's a good friend from America," Harry introduced, "Ver, this is Ron."

"His _best _friend," Ron said, narrowing his eyes at the young woman. "Harry, could I have a word?"

"I'll be downstairs, Harry," Verity said, giving Ron a knowing smile and turned around, going back to the living room.

"She's pretty," Ron said as he turned around and led Harry up to the room below the attic.

"Don't let Hermione hear you say that," Harry chuckled, "She's just a friend though, nothing to worry about."

"Right," As they walked into Ron's room, Ron took a seat on the bed, looking up at Harry nervously. "Look, I just want to apologize for the way I've been acting. I really am glad that you're here and that it didn't take twenty or more years for you to return. I'm glad you are here to share this wonderful moment, albeit nerve-wrecking, with us."

"Ron, you don't have to apologize. I should be the one apologizing. I have done so many times and I will continue to do so." Harry said as he sat down next to Ron.

"Well, I was wondering, would you like to be best man? I know you're not prepared for it or anything but ever since you came back, Neville said he'd be more than happy to let you be best man. I have not been able to convince him otherwise. I'm not asking because he won't take the title back but because," Ron swallowed and looked up at Harry, "I couldn't imagine getting married to Hermione without you as my best man."

Harry looked at Ron, surprise by the sudden turn of events, but he brought Ron into a hug, "Of course, I'd be honored."

"I'm sorry for being such a prat," Ron said, sniffling and wiping the corner of his eyes.

"Don't worry, you were only being your normal self," Harry joked and the two fell into a laughter.

"Verity convinced me to come back, you know," Harry said as their laughter subsided.

"Really? Smart girl," Ron said, unsure of how to feel about this new friend.

"We are only friends, honestly," Harry frowned, "You should know that Ginny is the only one for me."

Ron smiled and stood up, "I know. Now, let's go get this party started."

* * *

"Verity," Hermione said as sat down at the table she saw the brunette sitting at, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, the ceremony was lovely, Hermione," Verity smiled, "And this party, well, the Weasleys sure know how to throw one."

Hermione laughed as she looked over at the dance floor. She saw Harry spinning Mrs. Weasley as they danced.

"I'd just like to thank you, Verity," Hermione said, grabbing one of Verity's hands, "Harry told Ron that you were the one that convinced him to return. You have no idea how much it means to me that he's here. We all missed him so much."

"I know, Hermione," Verity looked over at the young man, "He would've regretted it if he didn't see his best friends get married."

Hermione began to cry softly and Verity handed her a lavender handkerchief.

"Don't cry, Hermione, you'll ruin your makeup," Verity tried to console the young bride.

"I'm sorry," Hermione wiped her tears away with the handkerchief, "I'm just so happy he's here. I didn't think we'd ever see him again."

"Nonsense, he's been wanting to come back for ages." Verity said, smiling at Hermione, "He just needed a little push."

As Hermione gathered herself, Charlie walked up to the two women.

"Ladies," He greeted them, "Hermione, congratulations once again, it's an honor to finally have you as a sister."

Hermione smiled up at him, "Thank you, Charlie."

"Do you mind if I ask Verity for a dance?" Charlie asked.

"Fine with me," Hermione stood up, "I have to go find my _husband_." Hermione smiled at them as she went into the dancing crowd in search of Ron.

"May I?" Charlie asked Verity, holding out his arm for her to take.

"My pleasure," Verity giggled as the song ended and another one started.

Across the tent area, Harry had handed Mrs. Weasley over to Mr. Weasley and made his way over to a table where most of the Weasley brothers sat.

"Wow, mate. She's gorgeous. I can't believe you replaced my sister so quickly," George said, tilting his head toward Verity and Charlie dancing.

"It's not like that, George. Verity and I are just friends. We've been friends for three years now," Harry said, as he sat down next to Percy.

"How did you two meet?" Bill asked, trying to give Dominique her sippy cup.

"Yes, do tell. We'd all like to know." Ginny said, sitting down next to Bill.

Harry looked at Ginny, who seemed to have been forcing a smile. He swore he saw jealousy in Ginny's eyes but he quickly dismissed it as a trick of the light.

"Well, when I left England, I went straight to the U.S. I got an apartment in a small town, located in the state of Georgia. Luckily, the apartment was in a wizarding community called Rocanial Town. It's a lot like Hogsmeade."

"I've been there." George said, rubbing his chin. "Angie and I went there two years ago to see a lot where I could open another shop. I thought it was the perfect place. We go from time to time to check up on it."

"Merlin," Angelina said, "If we knew that you lived there . . ."

"You wouldn't have known," Harry said, "I made sure no one would find out. Besides, if the residents found out that Harry Potter was living in their town, they'd only mention it to other residents. They love having town secrets. They would've never said anything to outsiders. Even though the two of you wouldn't be considered as outsiders, since you own one of the most successful shops in Rocanial, by the time you established your store, I was old news. My living there wasn't as interesting anymore. I also made sure that the Ministry of Magic and the Magical Government never leaked my information."

"The ministry knew of your whereabouts?" Percy asked, wondering why he had never found out. "Even Kingsley?"

"Yes, they knew." Harry said, looking guiltily at them, "But like I said, I made sure they wouldn't let anyone know."

"You did a lot to keep us in the dark." Ginny said grimly. "One would think that you didn't want us to find you."

"It's not that I didn't want you all to find me. It's just that I wanted to be alone. I needed that time alone." Harry said, looking directly at Ginny.

"But you made a friend. So, in reality, you weren't alone." Ginny said, looking right back at Harry.

"Actually, I was. For the first year at Rocanial, I dedicated all my time to my career. You all know I was in Auror Training with the Ministry. Well, when I moved to the states, I went straight to the Magical Government and I finished my training. A couple of months later, I became an Auror. I distanced myself from all the other Aurors, like I said; I was dedicated to my work. After a few months I met Verity. She was one of their best Aurors and only in her second year at the field. I guess the department wanted me to be part of a team, so they made the two of us partners."

"And that's how you two became friends?" Harry looked up and saw Ron and Hermione standing behind Ginny.

"Not exactly, I couldn't stand him at first. He was a bit of a jerk." It was Verity, it seemed as Harry was telling his story, the song had ended and they were now joined by all of the Weasley members, "And might I add, boring."

No one was sure if they should laugh or tell her off for what she said. But when they looked at Harry, they saw him smile and chuckle.

"Yeah, and for three months, you wouldn't let me forget it." Harry said, getting up to let her sit down in his seat.

"Well, Harry can be a bit of a prat." Ron joked.

"So, for my first year, even if I did have a partner, I was alone. Verity and I weren't exactly the best of friends."

"I was obnoxious and he was an idiot." Verity said with a reminiscing smile.

"After a year of us being partners, the department had enough of our bickering and we were ordered to Muggle counseling." Harry said.

"Muggle counseling?" Charlie asked, confused.

"The Auror Department made us go to a muggle therapist. They felt that a muggle would do a better job than a wizard one." Verity answered.

"I heard that the U.S. wizards worked closely with muggles, but I never knew that they worked that closely together." Hermione said, amazed.

"Yeah, fortunately, this muggle was employed by the government and happened to be a witch. That's why there was no need in telling her what we really were, she already knew." Harry said.

"A witch?" Fleur asked. "I thought you said it was a muggle therapist."

"She is," Verity said, "She treated muggles for a couple of years but she's a muggle-born witch, who decided to go back to the muggle world after she finished her schooling in the wizarding world. You get a few of the muggle-borns in the American wizarding world that want a muggle career instead of a wizarding one. But it's no loss to the wizarding world. Like Dr. Sepra, our therapist, the ones who leave the wizarding world for muggle careers, kind of live double lives. They become muggles, employed by the Magical Government."

"Can they still use their magic?" Audrey asked.

"Of course, they just got to be more careful, since they live and work very close to the muggle world." Verity said.

"Dr. Sepra, on the other hand, gave up her magic. She wouldn't use her wand at all. You wouldn't even have known she was a witch if she didn't have a stash of floo powder." Harry said, "We were only in counseling for two months and we had become inseparable. I began to think that she used some type of magic to bring us together. It all happened so quickly"

"We sort of became best friends." Verity said, smiling at Harry. "But I was recently transferred to your Ministry of Magic's Auror Department. I've been living here for three months now."

"They transferred you without a purpose?" Arthus asked.

"No, I had asked for a transfer before I became Harry's partner. It just took them years to transfer me." Verity said.

"How come I haven't met you? I'm an Auror and I'm sure we would've come across each other at some point." Ron said, scratching his head and trying to remember if he had ever seen the young woman.

"You wouldn't have, I was assigned an undercover mission the minute I stepped through the Ministry's doors." Verity replied. Everyone around the table sat quietly, unsure of what to ask next.

"And that's how I met Verity." Harry said, looking around at everyone, wondering if they were satisfied. "She's also the one that has been helping me with the house."

"But, do you have any experience as a contractor or architect?" Hermione asked, looking over at Verity.

"I happen to be an architect. Just like Dr. Sepra, I too studied at a muggle university after I left Salem Academy, my wizarding school. I decided that it would be great to study architecture. It's what my grandfather did, my adopted father's dad," Verity added, seeing all of their confused faces, "And I always found it very interesting. But the actual building of Harry's house is my brother's area of expertise, he's a contractor. Also, architecture is quite useful in the wizarding world. Wizards and witches always want to build homes away from muggle towns and cities. It's become a hobby of mine whenever I have the time"

"Is your brother also a wizard?" Fleur asked.

"Yes, he also wanted to go into a muggle career, but settled on becoming Healer. Like I said, you get a few who want muggle careers in the American wizarding world. But many always go back to the wizarding world for careers there too. A bit selfish really, we all happen to want the best of both worlds." Verity chuckled.

"But you didn't work for the muggles. You decided to go back to the Wizarding world." George stated.

"Of course, growing up with my father's muggle family, I love everything about the muggle world. It's just that I thought I should be well-rounded. I can't be an Auror forever. Something could happen, like, a serious injury or something. I needed a backup plan. But while I studied my muggle career, I also began my Auror Training."

All of the Weasleys looked at her as if she was something out of this world.

"That must have been horrible!" Fleur exclaimed. "You must've been extremely tired."

"There were times when I wanted to just quit. But I knew I had started something and I had to finish it." Verity said sweetly, unaware of the strange gazes she was getting.

"Where have you been living?" George asked, turning back to Verity.

"A few miles away from Godric's Hollow," Verity said hesitantly, looking over at Harry. "A former classmate works in the Department of International Magical Cooperation and he let me bunk with him. He moved out two months ago, got himself a house somewhere in London and decided to let me keep the flat for the time being."

The Weasleys just stood and sat there, not knowing what else to say. At first, they were only interested in knowing how the two knew each other. But as their story progressed, they became interested in Verity's life.

"Well, let me just say Verity, thank you for keeping an eye on Harry for us." Mrs. Weasley said, giving Verity a hug.

"No problem," Verity said, smiling at Harry, no longer worried about what the family thought of her. "But he sure was a handful."

"He's always been a handful." Ron said, laughing.

"Well, Hermione, how about that cake?" George said, rubbing his stomach.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her brother-in-law, "Come on." Ron and Hermione began to make their way over to the cake as Ron signaled for the music to be turned off.

Everyone began making their way to the cake. But Harry stopped once he saw Ginny still in her seat. Harry let Verity know that it was okay to go on and then turned toward Ginny, walking over to her.

"Hey," Harry said cautiously.

"Hey," Ginny replied.

"Uh – Aren't you going to go see them cut the cake?"

"Yeah, in a minute." Ginny replied, looking down at the silverware.

Harry gave her an apologetic smile and turned around. But before he got too far, Ginny spoke.

"You don't know how it feels. You left us all, worried to death about you. When in reality, you were having a great time with Verity."

"What? A great time?" Harry said, turning around.

"Yes. Apart from a few months of hating each other, the two of you were living happily. While I was worrying, hoping you'd come home."

"But I'm here now. So why does it matter?"

"It matters!" Ginny said impatiently.

"Why?" Harry asked gently, trying not to anger Ginny more than she already was.

"Because I missed you and now I see that you didn't miss me." Ginny replied.

"How could you say that?" Harry asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"It's the truth. One of us had to say it." Ginny looked away from Harry, focusing on the flower arrangements in the middle of the table.

"I missed you. You have no idea how much."

"Well, it doesn't look like you did." Ginny said, finally looking at Harry with cold eyes.

"Look, if you're jealous of Verity, just tell me! But don't – DON'T – tell me what I was feeling for the past four years. I missed you but I couldn't come back. I thought we went through this already." Harry said, getting up from the floor.

"You think I'm jealous? Of her?" Ginny said, also getting up, but barely reaching his height.

"No, I know you are. If you weren't, you wouldn't be acting like this."

"I'm not jealous. I'm mad! I'm mad that it's not me that spent the last four years with you. Instead, you spent it with someone else. This could have been our wedding!" Ginny said furiously.

"Ginny, I needed to leave. You know this. Why are we going through it again?" Harry asked pleadingly.

"Because . . . because I wish that was me!" Ginny said, pointing to the place where Verity disappeared. "I wish we were like Ron and Hermione. I wish we had these past four years to have a family and be happy."

"We can still have all that. Remember, you're the one that said no. You're the one that said you wanted to be friends first." Harry said softly, looking down at Ginny. He then turned around and walked away. Ginny saw Harry walk up to Verity. She watched as the young woman looked at him with concern. Seconds later, Verity looked over at Ginny and frowned. Ginny sank into the chair, staring at flowers again. She knew that he was right, that she should just forget about his departure, four years ago. She knew that she should just be happy that he was home and that they could finally be together. But for some reason, she was stopping herself from being happy with the man she loved.

* * *

**AN: Hello Everyone! I just wanted to take the time and thank you all for the reviews and adding this to your story alerts and favorites. I really appreciate it. I hope you all liked this chapter. I worked really hard on it, Verity's introduction was supposed to take place during Mrs. Weasley's birthday. But since I'm changing many things, I decided to go ahead and have her introduction during Ron and Hermione's wedding. I'm sorry I couldn't include the wedding ceremony. I have only ever been to one wedding when I was 17 and can barely remember what had taken place. I only remember being bored out of my mind. I didn't want to copy from Bill & Fleur's wedding so I decided to skip it altogether. I would have also liked to have described Hermione's wedding dress but I didn't feel like searching for a dress that I think would have been perfect for her. Verity's dress on the other hand, I felt the need to search for and include a description (And yes, I copied and pasted the description, bite me!). Here's a link to her dress if your interested, http:/ shop. nordstrom. com/ s/ free-people-gypsy-lace-dress/ 3199012? origin=category (delete the spaces). I wanted you all to get a sense of the type of person she is, even if it was through a dress, for now. You will see that she is a very fun and caring person who has Harry's best interest at heart. I absolutely love her character and feel the need to include her in all of my stories XD**

**Well, good night everyone!**


	12. It's Not A Date

**When Hope Has Failed**

**Chapter 12: It's Not A Date.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I did not create.**

Despite his conversation with Ginny, the rest of the night couldn't have gone any better for Harry. Verity apparently thought so as well. She was having such a great time with the family; laughing at George's jokes, playing with the kids, and listening to the stories they each had of Harry. Most of the stories she had already heard from Harry himself, but she loved the way Ron and the others would make fun of Harry and even exaggerate his expressions. Everyone had really taken to Verity, even, to everyone's surprise, Ginny. Who chatted with the brunette with a warm smile whenever she had the chance. To everone's disappointment, Harry declared it was time for them to head home, stating that they had an early morning.

"It was nice meeting you, Verity," Mrs. Weasley said, bringing Verity into a tight embrace, "Thank you again, for taking such great care of him."

"Well, he can take care of himself. But it seems that trouble follows him wherever he goes. So, I guess he did need someone to help him out of all those sticky situations he got himself into." Verity said, giving Mrs. Weasley a bright smile.

While Verity said her good-nights to the family, Harry had gone up to Ginny, and the two began talking in low voices.

"Remember when I said we should just be friends for now?" Ginny asked him, playing with a loose string on her dress.

"Yeah, what about it?" Harry asked, trying to catch her gaze.

"I think we'll have a better shot at it if we see each other more often." She finally looked up from her dress, staring him right in the eye.

"Okay. So, you want – you want to go out?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"As friends!" Ginny whispered quickly. "Nothing more. I need to know that I can trust you when you say you won't leave again. That you really will be there. I don't want to be afraid of losing you."

"Of course," Harry grinned, "When would you like to go out?"

"Actually, I was thinking about tomorrow. How about we meet at George's shop in Diagon Alley, say. . .6 o'clock?"

"That sounds great. See you tomorrow, Ginny." He leaned in closer to Ginny's face and she feared that he'd kiss her. She turned her face quickly and Harry kissed her on the neck. "I was going for the cheek."

Smiling from ear to ear, he began walking over to Verity. Although he was confused at Ginny's sudden change of heart, he began to have the feeling that his relationship with Ginny would end up the way he imagined it.

* * *

"I'm beat!" Verity sighed, throwing herself onto the sofa.

"From what?" Harry laughed, grabbing her legs, so that he had room to sit, then laying them on his lap.

"From dancing and eating! Mrs. Weasley kept making me eat more than I normally would," Verity began patting her slightly bloated stomach.

"And that's saying something. You eat as much as Ron." Harry said, patting her stomach playfully.

"Now that man can eat," Verity laughed, "You think they liked me?"

"Were you not there tonight? They loved you!"

"I mean, yeah, they could've been acting like they did, to keep you happy. Who's to say they aren't talking bad about me now?"

"Who's to say that they are?" Harry challenged her, "Look, they don't pretend. If they didn't like you, they wouldn't have been so nice to you."

Verity looked at Harry uncertainly, then she gave him a small smile, knowing he was telling the truth.

"I guess you're right. They were awfully nice. Especially Ginny."

"Yeah, they were. You just need to stop thinking the world hates you. I mean, you don't even know the whole world." Harry said.

"You know me, always needing everyone's approval!"

The two sat on the sofa, staring out the window, watching the rain splatter outside. They were quiet for a couple of seconds until Verity turned quickly to Harry. She had a huge smile on her face that made Harry a bit uneasy.

"What?" Harry asked, looking for a clue of what could've sparked this strange behavior.

"Speaking of Ginny– "

"Who was talking about Ginny?" Harry interrupted.

"You were talking to her tonight." Verity continued as if he had never spoken, with the same huge smile planted on her face.

"Your point? We're allowed to talk. We are friends." Harry got up from the couch, walking to the hallway and heading for the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah. Friends who want to be together but can't make a decision to save their lives. I've heard it all." Verity said, getting up from the sofa and following him.

"Hey! I made my decision. She – she's still trying to work some things out." Harry said, turning around to face her. "I did propose. Doesn't that show how decided I am?"

"Sure. Well, what did the two of you talk about?"

Harry turned around, going into the bathroom. "Nothing."

"Come on!" Verity said, standing in the way so that he wouldn't close the door on her. "You two were rather close. It had to be about something. Are you going to see her again?"

Harry looked at her with a blank expression and then, pushing her away gently, shut the bathroom door.

"Is that a yes?" Verity yelled through the closed door.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was waiting for Hermione at the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement, thinking about her outing with Harry just a few hours away. She was beginning to get a bit nervous about the evening when a crashing noise came from the hall, she pulled out her wand and went to investigate the noise.

Hermione Weasley was getting up from the floor, rubbing her knees. Beside her lay rolls of parchment and the remains of a shattered vase.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked her new sister-in-law as she went to help her.

"I'm fine," Hermione said, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at practice?"

"We finished early," Ginny answered as she repaired the vase, "Can we talk?"

Hermione lead Ginny into her office, she put the parchment on her desk and sat behind it, looking curiously at Ginny as she sat down as well.

"What's going on?" Hermione said.

"Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, we're leaving tonight. Ron had a few last minute things to tend to in the Auror department. But, you haven't answered my question."

Ginny looked at Hermione blankly, "Um, forget it."

"Whoa! Hold on!" Hermione said as Ginny got up to leave, "Come on, Ginny. You can tell me anything."

"I'm going out with Harry tonight," Ginny blurted out, she sat back down with wide eyes and her hand over her mouth.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Hermione looked at Ginny with a raised eyebrow.

"We're going out as friends. That's all." Ginny said, sounding as if the only person she was trying to convince was her.

"Let me ask you something," Hermione said seriously.

"Go ahead."

"Do you really want to be friends with him, Ginny? Or is it what you feel is safe?"

Ginny looked at Hermione in the eye, trying not to give her true feelings away.

"I'm-I'm not sure what I want, Hermione. A part of me wants to continue being mad at him for leaving. But another part wants me to just forget about it all and just make a life with him. I don't know what to do. All I ever wanted was what you and Ron have."

"Ginny," Hermione sighed as she walked over to the red-head and sat down in the chair next to her. "I would tell you to just forget about everything. He's here now, that's all that matters. Yes, he left you and it broke your heart but does that really matter now? You can trust him again, can't you? I know he's not going to leave. He seems too happy and in a better state of mind to do so. Just give him another chance, let this be a date."

"Are you telling me this as Harry's friend or mine?" Ginny accused.

"Both," Hermione said, sitting up. "I'm friends with both of you. I don't have to chose between you two. I have both of your interests in mind. And from the looks of it, neither one of you will be truly happy if you're not together."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and then Ron walked in. He looked surprised at seeing his sister there.

"Hey," Ron said walking over to his sister and giving her a hug, "Shouldn't you be at practice? You guys have a major game this weekend."

"Quidditch, isn't their anything else on your mind Ronald Weasley," Hermione scolded.

"I was just leaving," Ginny got up and gave Hermione a hug, "Thanks, Hermione. I'll keep what you said in mind."

Ginny walked out of the office, leaving the newlyweds behind.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked his wife.

"She's going out with Harry tonight," Hermione said, organizing the parchment on her desk.

"Really? Shouldn't she be happy about that?"

"She's still undecided."

"Well, I'm glad we're not them," Ron said, walking up to Hermione and engulfing her in his arms, "Let's get going. I was able to get out early. I believe Aruba is waiting for us."

* * *

"I officially regret telling you about Ginny." Harry said, dragging his feet down a muggle street in London. "We should've been working on the house today! But no, you wanted to go shopping!"

"Potter! You have to look good tonight. It'll show her what she's missing. Besides, my brother's the one working on the house right now, he doesn't need me. Or you." Verity said, suddenly stopping outside a trendy store.

"I don't think that 'showing her what she's missing' will work. I got my own way of winning her back and that's not the way." Harry said, standing next to Verity and also looking at the store.

"So, how do you want to do it?" Verity asked, turning her gaze from the window to Harry.

"On her terms. I don't want to rush her. And for someone who claims not to be girly, you sure love to shop." Harry began to readjust the bags in his arms, trying to get comfortable.

"I don't. I only shop when necessary and when it becomes necessary, I tend to go overboard and buy stuff I really don't need." Verity began walking down the road, spotting another trendy store, this one for women. She ran inside the store, leaving Harry behind.

"That's what I call a compulsive buyer." Harry muttered under his breath.

* * *

It was 5:30 in the evening and Ginny had just entered Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She was taking off her cloak when a small force jumped on her leg. Looking down, Ginny saw a small child with a mass of blinding white-blonde hair.

"Ginny!" The little girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'll kill for you to say Auntie," Ginny laughed, picking Victoire up and giving her a bone crushing hug that could rival Mrs. Weasley's.

"Gin!" Fleur's voice came from somewhere in the crowd that gathered around an elaborate display. Emerging from the crowd and clutching Dominique, she walked over to Ginny with a smile. "Going upstairs?"

"Yeah, just to change and then I'll be back down." Ginny said, putting Victoire down.

"Oh, right. The date," Fleur said, winking at Ginny.

"Date?"

"With Harry." Angelina said, appearing next to the women with her magenta robes, holding little Freddie in her arms.

"Seriously, don't you all have better things to talk about. How did you even know?" Ginny said, frowning.

"Well, you two were pretty close last night." Fleur said, as if it were obvious.

"And that's how you knew? Because we spent the whole night talking?"

"It was obvious something was going on. I mean, he left with a big smile on his face. Plus, Ron and Hermione went to see your parents before they left and Ron let it slip to your mum and she ended up writing to everyone in the family to let us all know of the good news." Angelina said, giving Ginny a big smile.

"Right. You all need some sort of hobby. I'm going upstairs."

"Okay. Want me to let you know when Harry gets here?" Angelina asked, following Ginny through the store.

"Just show him up." Ginny said, walking past the curtains at the back of the store. Locating the stairs that led to the second floor, she walked straight up to a door and opened it. She walked into her living room and sat on her small couch. She wasn't sure why everyone kept calling it a date. She wanted the evening to be free of the kind of pressure one would go through on a date. _Sure, _she thought to herself, _maybe one day we'll go out on an actual date. But I don't know if I want it to be now._

She laid down on the couch, pressing her face into a throw pillow. In seconds, she had dozed off, falling into a dream of how the night would go if she let it be a date.

* * *

Verity and Harry had just gotten home and Harry made a beeline for the bathroom.

"You forgot the bags!" Verity yelled from the other side of the door.

"I'm not wearing those clothes." Harry said with a final tone.

"Fine! Go naked!" Verity said, annoyed. "Wait, that's a great idea! She'll love it!"

Ignoring her comment, Harry looked in the mirror. At first, he thought about trying to tame his hair but he then remembered that tonight wasn't a date. No matter how much he wanted it to be. He was just going to do what Ginny wanted and that was go out as friends. Finally, Harry got out of the bathroom, deciding that his current clothes were best for the occasion since he didn't know where they were headed. Coming out of the hallway, he stopped mid-stride when he saw his boss, and Verity's sister-in-law, Amanda Crawley, in the living room.

"'Manda?" Harry said, looking confused and noticing Verity's serious face.

"Harry, I know you got plans tonight. Big ones from what I hear," Harry glared at Verity, "But something's come up."

"What's going on?" Harry said, worried.

"It's Van Mortson. Our Aurors have picked up his trial and it's led them to Elephant and Castle. Harry, he's here. He's in the country. The three of us are the only ones who know what, or should I say who, he's after. I'm afraid that if we don't act now, he might be able to get what he wants."


	13. Kidnapped

**Chapter 13: Kidnapped**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the wonderful world of Potter, is obviously not mine.**

A small grandfather clock chimed loudly and Ginny woke with a start, falling off the couch and painfully hitting the floor. She sat up quickly and looked at the source of her rude awakening, which was sitting on the mantel, and saw that it was 7:30.

She tried not to think of Harry's lateness because she knew how important this was to him and he wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. She just began to think that Harry, when he didn't see her down at the shop, thought she stood him up and decided to go on home. Ginny walked out of her flat and made her way downstairs to the shop. She found George behind the counter giving the last customer her total amount for the merchandise. Ginny stood next to George quietly until the woman grabbed her things and left the store.

"Hey, Gin. What's up?" George said cheerfully.

"Has Harry been here?" Ginny asked, getting to the point.

"Nope, I haven't seen him. Have you seen Harry, love?" He asked Angelina, who was walking out of the George's office.

"No. What time was he supposed to be here?" She asked.

"Six. Are you sure you haven't seen him?" Ginny said, turning back to George.

"Gin, we didn't get many customers after six, it's been empty," George said, but upon seeing her dejected look he added in a soft voice, "Look, I would've seen him if he came by. I'm sure something must've come up."

"Maybe he stood me up."

"He wouldn't." Angelina said.

"Or better yet, he ran off again." Ginny said, anger becoming evident in her voice.

"Come off it!" George said angrily.

"Most of you were convinced he had ran off when he arrived late to the wedding."

"Yeah, well, we were joking." George said defensively.

"You were not," Ginny glared at him and began making her way to the store's entrance.

"He's late. That's all. Like George said, something must've come up," Angelina said, walking up beside her. "He has been busy with the house, right? I mean, he probably got tied up."

"I'll be outside," Ginny said, deciding that maybe a bit of fresh air would calm her down.

Ginny walked out into the chilly wind and stood against the display window. Looking around her, she realized how empty Diagon Alley was. It was practically deserted with the exception of a few stragglers here and there, making their way to the Leaky Cauldron. Pulling her arms farther into her thin sweater, and realizing that staying outside in the cold wasn't going to do much, Ginny went back inside the shop. George and Angelina were going around the store, tidying things up.

Angelina looked up when she heard the door close and saw Ginny standing by the door and looking out the window. "Hey, why don't you go see Hermione?"

"Hermione and Ron left for Aruba earlier," Ginny said in a dull voice.

"Not exactly," George walked up to her. "There was some kind of emergency and some Aurors were told to investigate. Ron was one of the unlucky ones."

"How do you know this?" Ginny asked, looking up at him.

"Percy came by before he went home. Apparently Kingsley had asked him if Ron had left, he said they needed all of their best aurors."

"Oh, well, I guess if Harry's not coming . . ."

"Something had to happen for him to miss this, Ginny. He just wouldn't show up." George assured her.

"It doesn't matter." Ginny made her way to her flat.

"It does," George stopped her before she could go up the stairs, "You know it does."

Ginny gave him a small smile and walked up the stairs. Once in her flat, she grabbed her cloak and disapparated to Ron and Hermione's house.

* * *

Harry, Verity and Amanda, apparated into a dark forest clearing. Once they had arrived at Elephant and Castle, they were informed by a Ministry Auror that Van Mortson had disappeared. They were told that he was recently spotted near Essex by some wizarding town. They decided to go to Essex and try to find the man themselves.

As the three crept quietly, their wands lit in front of them, they came upon a narrow river with a small bridge looming over it. Stopping near a log, Amanda sat with her hands on her knees and her head tilted back as if she was gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" Verity asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just out of breath, that's all." She got up from the log and looked at Harry. "Should we cross?" She nodded toward the bridge.

"Come on." Harry answered, making his way across the bridge. He had one foot on the bridge when he heard someone scream behind him.

* * *

Ginny knocked on Ron and Hermione's door and waited, looking around her, she hated how the beautiful forests surrounding the house looked like a menace at night, and it all seemed like an omen. Two minutes after she had knocked, Hermione opened the door.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Hermione said surprised. She stepped to the side to let Ginny in.

"I heard Ron had to do some overtime." Ginny said, taking off her cloak and hanging it on a coat rack.

"Yeah, he was needed for some mission. I don't know what was going on but it sounded pretty serious." Hermione led the way to the living room. Hermione and Ron had made their home as comfortable as they could. Two big armchairs sat in front of a brick fireplace, a coffee table between them. On the other side of the coffee table, a large sofa faced the fireplace as well with three throw pillows sitting on top. Around the room there were pictures of the Weasleys and Grangers. The most recent ones were of the wedding.

"What happened with Harry?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"He didn't show." Ginny said bluntly, sitting down on one of the armchairs and looking into the fire.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "Something must've–"

"Happened. I've heard it a million times today."

"You're not at all worried? What if something bad happened to him?"

"Believe me, I am. It's just . . . don't you think he would've let me know at least?"

"Whatever it was Ginny, you've got to believe that it must have been a serious situation that needed all of his attention."

Ginny looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked, eyeing her curiously.

"Harry and Ron. They're both gone. Do you think it possible that they were needed for the same thing?"

"I don't know, maybe. But why would the ministry want Harry if he's not working for them?"

"Beats me. But, if it's a fight they ran after, they're missing an important person of the group; you." Ginny said, smiling at Hermione.

* * *

"Verity!" Amanda yelled, running over and kneeling down by Verity, who was screeching in pain.

Harry turned around, his eyes falling, not on Verity, but on the man who was coming out of the darkness of the trees behind them. A pale man, who must've been in his early forties, with a scarred face, was standing with a huge grin on his face and a wand held lazily in his hand. He swiftly jerked his wand and Verity stopped screaming, gasping for air.

"I told you, didn't I?" The man said to Harry, in a deep soft voice. "You weren't going to be able to hide her from me forever." He walked towards Verity, throwing Amanda across the grounds toward Harry with a flick of his wand. Harry knelt down to make sure she was all right, then he looked at the man once again with narrowed eyes, who now had a fistful of Verity's hair.

"No matter how far you go, I'll find you. But of course, Potter didn't do so well did he? He hid you in the most obvious place." The man whispered to Verity.

Harry stood up and began to walk towards them, one who he had come to loathe as much as he loathed Voldemort, and the other who had become like a sister. When the man saw Harry's movement, he thrust his wand to Verity's throat. Harry stopped, looking at Verity with worried eyes.

"Let her go, Mortson." Harry said calmly, knowing exactly why he wasn't raising his wand to save Verity from this horrific man.

"You know what, I don't think I will. I enjoy having her so close," Van Mortson began outlining the lines of Verity's collar bone with his wand and his index finger.

"Don't touch her!" Amanda snarled, grabbing Harry's arm and he hoisted her into an upright position.

"No." Mortson said, his grip getting tighter around Verity's hair.

The pain getting too much, Verity began struggling against Mortson's grip, a pleading look in her eyes.

Harry had never seen Verity so scared and vulnerable except whenever this man was mentioned or whenever they had come face to face with him. Breaking the power that had been holding him back all this time, Harry pointed his wand at Mortson, determined to not let him get away this time around.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Potter." Mortson said, pulling Verity to her feet as he said it.

"You wouldn't kill her," Harry stepped forward, "You need her. You want her. That's why you've been after her for the past two years."

"May be, but by the time you fire a spell and try to take her from me, I'll be far from here. But go ahead, try your best." Mortson smiled sinisterly.

Before Harry even thought of a spell, curses were shot from all around them. Harry brought Amanda to the ground with him, covering her from any curse that could hit her. All that was heard were yells and the sounds of feet running around.

A few minutes later, all was quiet and all Harry could see was dust. But through the dust, Harry saw a shadow of a tall man. Making sure that Amanda was all right, for the second time that night, he got up to face the man that walked through all the dust and was now standing before him.

"Ron?"

* * *

Hermione and Ginny had just walked into the living room with a cup of tea in their hand when they heard some arguing coming from the foyer.

"Please calm down, Harry!" A woman's voice pleaded.

"Who was that?" Hermione said, looking over at the living room entrance.

Harry was shoved into the living room by Ron and they were followed by a woman with red hair.

"Let me go! I have to find them!" Harry yelled. Ron pushed him onto the armchair Ginny was just about to sit on.

"Sit," Ron said firmly, "Look, I know you want to find Verity –"

"Verity's missing?" Hermione asked.

"But to do that, you must stay calm." Ron continued as if his wife had never spoken.

"Stay calm?" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Can someone please tell us what's going on?" Ginny yelled, grabbing Harry's attention.

The two looked at each other intensely and then realization hit Harry like a ton of bricks.

"Ginny. . . I'm so sorry," Harry said softly. "I really am. I meant to be there."

"What's going on? What's happened to Verity?" Hermione asked, rushing to Harry's side and crouching down.

"Let's not worry about that now, Harry. How did the two of you end up together?" Ginny asked, looking between Ron and Harry. Her eyes then wandered over to the extra red-head, who didn't seem to be paying attention to anything but the fireplace.

"Who's –" Ginny began her question but it was answered before it ever left her mouth.

"Amanda?" Harry said cautiously, getting up and walking over to her. Laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, he tried to catch her gaze.

"It's my fault. I should've never let her come with us." She said in a distant voice.

"She would've gone anyway. You know her better than that." Harry lowered his voice so that only she could hear. "If anyone's to blame, it's me."

"You?"

"It was my job to protect her. . ."

"You can only do so much, Harry." Amanda whispered.

"So can you."

The two stood there in silence, Harry's mind kept going over possible places that Van Mortson could've taken Verity. He snapped back to the present when Amanda was taken by surprise upon the sight of Neville Longbottom's head in the fire.

"Ron," Neville said grimly. "Harry, I'm sorry. No leads just yet."

"Thanks, Neville." Ron said, as he reached the fireplace. Harry growled in frustration as he walked back to the armchair and sank down, head in his hands.

"I'll let you know on any updates." Neville said, popping out of sight.

"Harry," Amanda said, crouching in front of him. "We'll find her. I promise."

Harry looked at her for a second and then he looked over at Hermione and Ginny, who was standing side by side.

"To answer your questions," He said, "I'd have to start from the beginning, from the moment I first met Verity. But I warn you, it's a long story."

* * *

**AN:** So I thought I would be nice and give you guys a little treat as my thanks for your reviews and story alert adds and such. I'm adding a tiny chapter tease. It's a bit of a tiny spoiler but it doesn't reveal too much. I hope you like it!

**Chapter Tease:**

_"Don't," Verity whispered, as she approached him. "Do anything you want. Just let me be the one to tell him."_

_Mortson ignored her plea and smiled. "Verity here, is an –"_

_Verity launched at Mortson, knocking him to the ground. She straddled him and thrust her wand to his throat._

_"An enchantress!" He managed to say, loud enough for Harry to hear._


	14. Verity's Secret

**When Hope Has Failed**

**Chapter 14: Verity's Secret**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the wonderful world of Potter, is obviously not mine. **

**Author's Note: This chapter is a flashback! Enjoy!**

Harry and Verity walked down a paved road, the moonlight casting shadows around them. Once in a while a car would race past them, not heeding the speed limit. Verity, who was a few paces behind, carried a laminated pamphlet in her hand and would occasionally check it whenever she saw a car's headlight, careful not to use her wand around a muggle area. She stopped walking, calling out to Harry.

"I think we're lost," She said, looking down at the pamphlet as a small Volvo drove by. "Look, we're not even in the right route." She pointed to a street sign ahead of them.

"How the hell did we end up here?" Harry asked, looking around him.

"Beats me. We're only a few miles from where we're supposed to be. You want to apparate there?"

Harry made a worried look and turned up at the starry sky.

"I regret sending those brooms back," He said, looking down at Verity, her face slightly illuminated in the moonlight.

"Come on, I guess we're walking," She walked past him, the map held tightly in her hand.

"How far is a 'few miles' exactly?" Harry said, catching up to her as she continued down the road.

"Let's see," She looked at the map, muttering under her breath, "Fifty miles."

Harry stopped in his tracks and Verity turned to him with a smile on her face.

"I vote for apparition."

Verity laughed and a few seconds later, she disappeared. Harry followed shortly, scaring away a few squirrels, who were standing in the middle of the road, with the cracking noises.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Harry looked around, trying to make something out in the dark. He thought to himself bitterly that he had seen enough trees to last him a lifetime.

As he continued to look around, he realized that something, or rather, someone, was missing.

"Verity?" He called out. He was about to step forth when she stumbled from behind some bushes.

"Ver! What happened?" Harry ran to her side as she slumped on the ground.

"He's here!" She gasped with terrified eyes. "It was a trap, Harry!"

Harry looked at her, equally terrified, not for himself, but for the woman in front of him. For the past few months, the Aurors were aware of a man causing mayhem in both the American wizarding and muggle world. This man, though dangerous, wasn't following a former dark lord's footsteps, he was making his own. All the destruction he seemed to have caused, all led up to one thing. He was searching for something. That something, Verity seemed to have in her possession. He had become exceedingly interested in her ever since he began to spread terror across the peaceful worlds.

Harry did not know why his friend had become the target of such a menace but he knew he had to protect her with all his power. He never asked her why she was being sought after because the first time he did, she had gotten angry. She wouldn't tell a soul about it, not even their boss, who threatened to sack her if she didn't give the information that was needed.

"Come on," Harry said, pulling her up by the elbow. "We need to get you some where safe. You shouldn't have come. Alex will kill me when he finds out."

As he began to lead her into a visible trial to the east of them, Verity began to protest.

"No!" She came out of her terrified stupor and yanked her arm from his grasp. "I have to face him."

"You – what?" Harry looked at her confused. "Ver, you just ran out of those trees, scared to death."

"Harry, he wants me! All he's done, was for me! I'm the only one that will make him stop." She made her way back but stopped suddenly as the man from her nightmares appeared.

"Verity!" Harry called, running to her but froze mid-stride. He looked at the man, who had a smirk on his face.

"Just stay there, Potter. It'll make things a lot easier."

Harry said, nonverbally, the counter curse to the full body bind and he was mobile again. Harry made his way toward the two and stood between them. He took out his wand and pointed it at the man's chest.

"Harry, put the wand away." Verity said, but not in a voice he expected.

Her voice was seductive and captivating. Harry did as he was told and turned to look at Verity. Confusion was evident in his eyes but Verity just looked at him fiercely.

"Don't tell me," The man said, walking around the two, "He doesn't know a thing, does he?"

"Know what?" Harry said softly, not tearing his eyes away from Verity.

"Do you think that you would've put your wand down just because she asked you to?" The man said into Harry's ear, smiling as Harry shuddered due to the proximity.

"Don't you dare!" Verity said, tearing her eyes away from Harry and glaring at the man behind him.

"What?" Harry asked, also turning to the man, who had gone back to circling them. "What is it, Mortson?"

"Dear, little Verity is –"

"Stop!" She said in the same seductive tone in her voice.

Mortson laughed loudly and he stopped walking. "Come on, you know your silly tricks don't work on me."

"What's going on?" Harry asked, fed up with the whole situation. "Damn it, Verity! Tell me!"

Verity looked at him, a pleading look stretched across her face. She was battling with herself, she wanted to tell him but knew now wasn't the time.

"Harry, anger will not get you anywhere," Mortson continued to look at the two, a gleeful twinkle in his eyes. "But if you must know –"

"Don't," Verity whispered, as she approached him. "Do anything you want. Just let me be the one to tell him."

Mortson ignored her plea and smiled. "Verity here, is an –"

Verity launched at Mortson, knocking him to the ground. She straddled him and thrust her wand to his throat.

"An enchantress!" He said, loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry's eyes widened and Verity gasped, dropping her wand and jumping off him. Her hands flew to her mouth as if she had spoken the words herself.

Van Mortson just smiled, knowing that this was much better than what he had gone there for. This bit of information could finally break apart the duo that had been tailing him for months, giving him the clear path he needed to accomplishing his goals. What was even better was the fact that if angered enough by this bit of news, Harry would no longer be there to protect Verity and he would finally get his hands on her. Verity stepped back from Mortson, her eyes tearing up. As she bumped into Harry, she turned around to face him, knowing what she would see. What she saw was anger and betrayal.

"Harry," She began, reaching a hand out to him.

Harry stepped back and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You said 'no secrets.'" He said, "Remember? I told you how I felt about them."

"I couldn't–" Verity began but was cut off as Harry fired a spell at someone behind her.

As the two paid no mind to Mortson, he took the chance to make his move. He was caught off guard as Harry sent a stunning spell at him, which scorched his shoulder. Mortson retaliated and Harry brought Verity to the ground with him and they were missed by the spell by a few inches.

"Leave!" Harry said to Verity fiercely, not out of anger but out of the need to protect her.

Verity looked at him, unable to move or say a word. Suddenly, Harry was pushed back as a pale blue spell hit him in the chest. Verity screamed to him, about to make her way toward him but stopped when she saw him get up and rush toward Mortson, wand held out, ready to strike. Verity didn't get to see Harry throw a spell at Mortson because she was distracted as wizards and witches, Aurors no doubt, rushed out of the trees behind her, firing spells at Mortson and to other wizards that began rushing out of the trees behind the cruel man. Verity crawled, one arm above her head, to the trees she saw the Aurors come out of.

"Verity!"

Verity looked up and saw her brother running to her. She had never been so happy to see him as she was at that moment, she didn't even care to know what he was doing there.

"Alex," Verity yelled back, getting back to the ground as a curse flew by.

Alex Crawley, a tall man with auburn hair and gray eyes came to a halt beside her, squatting down and grabbing her arm softly.

"You okay?" He asked, clearly concerned. "You didn't get hit?"

"I'm fine. Where's Harry?" Verity asked weakly.

Alex pointed through the chaos that was Aurors and dark wizards battling. Verity saw Harry dueling with Mortson by a small pond she hadn't noticed before. Harry looked as if he had the upper hand until Mortson caught him with a curse. Harry fell to his knees, his head bowed and hands to his stomach.

"Harry!" Verity tried running to him but was caught by the waist.

"Come on, you need to get out of here!" Her brother said seriously.

"No! Let me go!" She beat her brother's arms until they were raw.

"Accio Wand!" The man said, summoning Verity's wand to the same hand he held his own wand with.

Seconds later, her brother twirled her around and she felt a tugging feeling just behind her navel and the battle disappeared, replaced by a yard that led to a white house.

"Get inside." Alex demanded, pushing her towards the door.

"I have to get back. Didn't you see? Harry was hit!" Verity cried, the tears that had been building up finally rolling down her cheeks.

"There are more important things than Harry Potter!" Alex said angrily.

"Like what?" Verity screamed at him.

"Your safety. Everyone heard Mortson, Verity. They all know what you are."

Her jaw dropped as she looked at him with wide eyes as his hair blew in the wind.

"They all know you're an enchantress and Mortson is no longer the biggest threat."

* * *

Verity paced in the small waiting room as she did just that, wait. Amanda Jensen, the Head Auror of their department, had informed them that Harry had been taken to the wizarding hospital and Verity wasted no time in getting there. A mediwitch walked out a set of double doors and made her way to Verity, Amanda, and Alex.

"We've finally got him in a stable condition," The witch said, smiling up at the three. "Unfortunately, you can't see him. He needs all the rest he can get. I'm afraid the government will be missing one of their best Aurors this week." With that, she turned and walked through the doors she had come out of.

Verity let out a breath she never realized she was holding and sat on the hard chairs, her head in her hands.

"Please tell me you caught Mortson." She said, directing her question to Amanda.

"No. When you screamed for Harry, it caught a few aurors' attention and after Harry fell, Mortson disapparated.

"Damn it!" Verity said, frustrated. That was the sixth time that Van Mortson had escaped and she was getting quite tired of it.

"Are you really. . ." Amanda couldn't bring herself to finish the question.

"Yes," Verity looked at Amanda, her anger subsiding. "I didn't ask for this."

"I know. Still, there's going to be some hell to pay at the department." Amanda said gravely, getting up from her chair.

"You'd think," Alex said from next to Verity, "that the Magical Government would love the idea of having an enchantress as an employee. But no, they're seen as a threat."

"And with good reason. They're not a pleasant group are they, besides Verity of course. Plus, most of them use their powers for evil acts."

"Are you sure I've used mines for good?" Verity said, looking down at the floor. Amanda looked uncertainly at Alex who said, "Of course she has! Why would you think otherwise?"

Amanda shrugged and walked over to Verity, laying a hand on her back.

"I've got to head back to the Crown," She said, referring to the Magical Government's official building, "Simmons won't be able to hold off the reporters for long. I'll check on Harry later."

Amanda walked down a corridor to the left, leaving a despaired, yet relieved Verity behind.

"Verity?" Alex called out tentatively.

"What do I tell him?" Verity asked, looking up at him.

"The truth. Verity, like you said, you didn't ask for this. You didn't ask to be an enchantress. Just like you didn't ask for him to become the most important person in your life. But as your protector," Verity flinched, making it aware that there were other things that she had kept from Harry. "He should've known from the start. And I can't believe you haven't told him about that, either! Hasn't he wondered?"

"No, he passes it off as his need to protect a friend." She avoided her brother's stare.

"You know the consequences," Alex stood up, anger coursing through his veins.

"Merlin, Verity! Mortson won't be the one killing him in the end, it'll be you! He has to know."

"I got it! You think I haven't been trying? I've wanted to tell him but I never knew how." She said desperately.

"You tell him, Verity. Don't endanger him anymore than he has been."

Alex walked towards the same corridor Amanda had disappeared through.

"But before you do, I'd make them all forget about what they heard tonight. Even Amanda."

* * *

_Harry was walking down an all too familiar corridor, his footsteps echoing off the walls as he made his way through. He was unsure of what he was looking for but knew he couldn't stop._

_"Harry," A voice said from behind him._

_"Ginny," Right in front of him stood Ginny Weasley, or the eighteen year old version of her._

_"Don't go, Harry." She pleaded, tears brimming her eyes._

_"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He said, taking a step towards her._

_"Come back!" She yelled, a faraway look in her eyes. "Don't leave me here!"_

_Harry broke into a run and as he got closer to Ginny, he fell to the ground, screaming._

"Keep calm, Mr. Potter," A gruff voice said, pinning Harry to the bed. "Where's Martin with those straps!"

Harry's eyes snapped open and was blinded by the bright lights that he had to close them again. Opening them again, cautiously this time, he saw about five people surrounding him. A woman pried his mouth open and forced a warm liquid down his throat. He swallowed hard and was suddenly aware of his thrashing limbs coming to a halt.

The two men pinning Harry down stepped away as another woman came to Harry's view. She held a clipboard in her hands and a quill. She scrutinized Harry as he looked around the room.

"Now, there was no need for that, was there?" She poked him in the arm to get his attention. "Martin, don't you see he calmed down. Put those straps where they belong."

"He said my name." Harry said in rasping voice, looking hard at one of the men by the wall.

"Don't worry, your information is safe with us," She saw him eyeing everyone else cautiously and continued, "They wouldn't dare, trust me. They're job is on the line, they know they can't divulge a patient's personal information

The woman signaled for the others to leave and examined Harry, jotting down a few notes from time to time.

A few minutes later, Harry looked out the windows as the woman set some potions on his bedside table.

"Are you up for a visitor?" She asked as she handed him a small cup with brown liquid.

"You tell me; you're the Healer." He said, drinking the contents as she nodded.

She chuckled softly and walked out of the room. Five minutes later, Verity walked in uncertainly. Harry looked over at her, anger coursing through his body as he remembered what was revealed earlier that night.

"Get out," He said dangerously.

"Harry, please. Let me explain," She said, rooted to the spot.

"Explain? There should be nothing to explain. I should've known from the start." He said, groaning as he tried to roll to his side.

"That's where you were hit," She said, pointing to the side he was trying to lay on. Harry huffed and got onto his back, shooting daggers at her.

"I was hit on my stomach."

"Yeah, and the curse spread. Thankfully, it wasn't fatal." Verity walked closer to the bed and Harry was determined not to look at her. He knew that when she was determined, there was no way in arguing with her.

"I couldn't tell you, Harry." She said sadly.

"Why not?" He shot at her.

"What would you have thought, Harry?" She said, putting a hand on his bandaged arm. "Would you have really continued seeing me, knowing that I was an enchantress? Harry, I can bend people to my will. I can make them believe things that aren't true and make them look physically different. Knowing this, you would've walked out of my life in a second." Harry opened his mouth to respond as he looked over at her but she shushed him. "You would've let the prejudice get in the way. You wouldn't have thought of your friend, Remus Lupin, and think that I was in the same situation. Unlike him, I can disguise my secret."

Harry's stare softened as he realized she was right. He knew he would've distanced himself as soon as he knew of her secret. The first thing that would've crossed his mind would have been the possibility of him becoming Verity's friend against his will.

"How do I know you're not making me forgive you, right now?" He said smiling at her.

Verity sighed in relief and returned the smile. "You don't. I could easily make you do things without saying a word to you. It can all be done mentally as well as verbally. That's why we're so heavily feared and hated. You just have to trust me. I would never use my powers against you, unless I knew it would save your life. Tonight was the first time I ever used them on you."

"Your voice," Harry said, remembering the tone she had used that night. "It's all in your voice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, there's a reason why we're painted as these beautiful and seductive women. That's how we're seen and that's why many don't realize that there are men, enchanters, out there, creating just as much havoc."

"Look," he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm just. . .so tired of people keeping secrets from me."

"I understand. Secrets are the main reason to all your despair. I would feel the same way if it were me." She sat in the bed, next to him, trying not to hurt him. "I just needed a way to bring it all about. Would you have really liked for me to say, 'Harry, guess what? I'm an enchantress! Now let's go bend some people to my will!"

Harry laughed softly as he gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Anything else I should know?"

Verity stiffened next to him and thought back to the argument she had with her brother in the waiting room.

"Yes," She breathed. "Just one more thing."

Harry pulled away a bit, so that he could look at her face. "Let's have it, then."

"Harry," She looked up at his green eyes, "You're my protector."

Harry looked at her, not exactly sure what she meant.

"Your. . .what?" He asked, confused.

"My family, my birth mother's family, was made up of a few enchanters and enchantresses. I believe it's one in every third generation. But in my case, I shouldn't have been one since my mother was one herself. Somehow, I had gotten the, shall I say, genes." She stopped talking to make sure that Harry was paying attention because what she had to say next concerned him. "My mother's family was a bit like the royal family when it came to that field of magic. They were the oldest family in the wizarding world who carried so many of us in their ancestry and also the purest. They never used the powers for evil or for their own gain. This made them in a way, like royalty. Also, that meant there were others like us out there, trying to hurt my family because they refused to succumb to their evil ways. Therefore, we were entitled a Protector. Never actually understood how that came about, but the deal is, this Protector, protects the enchanter or enchantress he or she is assigned to from anyone who can do them harm."

"I don't need to be your Protector to, well, protect you. I will do it anyways. Without the title." Harry said to her, giving her hand a squeeze.

"I know you would. But these Protectors are randomly picked. We never know who they are until we meet them." She replied.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked quietly.

"I saw your past flash before my eyes, that's one of the ways to identify our protectors," She sat up on the bed and looked down at him. "I didn't need to see your past to know you were the one, I felt it. From what you have told me, it has always been in your nature to protect people. You were a protector in every sense of the word Harry. I just knew you were my protector."

Harry looked up at her and attempted to sit up beside her, but she gently pushed him back down and he motioned for her to lay beside him.

"Is that how it is? How all the others in your family found theirs?" He whispered.

"I don't know. All I know is, my mother was supposed to marry hers. I'm guessing we all find them in different ways. My mother knew my father was her Protector the moment she fell in love with him."

"How do you know?" He asked, closing his eye.

"Albus Dumbledore."

"What?" Harry's eyes opened in a second and he looked at her curiously.

"The year before he, um, died." She said carefully, knowing what it did to Harry whenever Albus Dumbledore was mentioned. "My brother contacted him, telling him that I was looking for answers about my past. Albus asked me to go to Hogwarts and he let me know every single detail. He, believe it or not, was my great-grandfather's Protector."

Harry looked away, wondering how many other great things Albus Dumbledore had done in his life that he, Harry, never knew about.

"He was a great man." She whispered, giving him a soft hug.

"I know," Harry sighed, returning the hug.

"There's more, Harry," She said, her voice going back into that grave tone he was beginning to hate so much, only because it didn't fit her. "It's a dangerous job."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"If you're not able to protect me, it's all over. I die, Harry, so do you."

"Then I'll die trying my best." He held her closer to him. "I won't fail, I promise."


	15. A Second Chance

**When Hope Has Failed**

**Chapter 15: A Second Chance**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the wonderful world of Potter, is obviously not mine.**

The room was silent once Harry had finished with his story of how Verity's secret had been revealed. Hermione and Ron, who were sitting on a couch were both looking at Harry, unsure of what to say.

"So, you agreed?" Ginny asked quietly.

"In reality, Ginny, I had no choice," Harry said, looking down at his hands.

"What do you mean –"

"Ginny," Ron interrupted her, "Harry was, in a way, chosen. What was he to do?"

"Say no! Why did he have to put his life on the line for someone he barely knew?" Ginny said angrily.

"Maybe," Hermione began, unsure if she really should be saying anything at all, "He knew her a lot more than we think."

Everyone looked at Harry, waiting for him to say something. Harry kept looking down at his hands, trying to figure out a better way to tell them the truth.

Finally, after a few minutes, he spoke. "At some point, we had become more than just friends."

Ginny stumbled as she made her way to sit down on an armchair, shaking her head. "I've always waited for you. But. . . you couldn't?"

"Gin," Harry got up from where he was sitting and knelt before her.

"Are you still with her? Was your proposal just a joke?" Ginny asked, looking Harry straight in the eye.

"Of course not. How could you even ask that question?" Harry said, taking one of Ginny's hands into his own.

"How could you keep this from me?" Ginny said furiously, taking her hand back.

"Because it doesn't matter! It was ages ago, Ginny. And to be honest, it didn't mean a thing to me because the whole time I was with her, I thought of you." Harry was on his feet, his anger not matching Ginny's, but angry all the same. She did not know how Harry longed to hold her when he was away, how bad he felt that he could not return Verity's feelings because in his heart, he would only love one person while he lived. As the two glared daggers at each other, Ron looked over at Hermione and said, "You had to mention it, didn't you?" Hermione just scowled at him.

Harry turned away from Ginny for a few seconds, running his fingers through his hair, and then turned back to her, grabbing both of her hands and pulling her close to him. "Ginny, I'm terribly sorry. I really am," He whispered to her, "It was a mistake."

Ginny looked away, wanting to stay angry but Harry was making it hard for her to do so. She felt that maybe his feelings for her were not as strong as he had always said they were. She wanted to run from him right then and there, but one look at him froze her in her spot.

"Hey," Harry gently grabbed her face, "Come on, what happened between Verity and I – it's over. We realized we couldn't be involved. Not like that, anyways. We were always better off as friends. Like I said, I couldn't stop thinking of you. I don't want to be cruel, but in a way I was hoping that she could help me take my mind off you. You see, I could've returned whenever I wanted. But when I found out who I was to her, I couldn't leave. I had to stay; I had to protect her."

"So, it was okay to leave me?" Ginny asked.

"Believe me, I wanted to return. But with Mortson hunting her down, I had to stay wherever she was."

"Who ended it?"

"She did," Harry said with a small smile. Ginny's anger seemed to have died down and he knew he was getting through to her. "She said she couldn't be selfish and keep me from the one person I really loved."

"You talked to her about me?"

"No. You see, apparently, I talk in my sleep." Harry said, blushing a bit.

"Oh, you two. . ." Ginny wasn't sure how to phrase her question.

"Merlin, no! Now that would've been awkward." Harry said with a laugh.

Ginny also laughed and stood on her tiptoes to give Harry a kiss. Harry was caught by surprise and pulled away from her.

"What?" Ginny asked sheepishly.

"What was that?" Harry held her at arm's length.

"A kiss. Take it or leave it, dimwit." Ron said, who was now sitting on the couch with Hermione, one arm around her, as though they were watching a movie.

"Am I forgiven that easily?" Harry asked Ginny, ignoring Ron's remark.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I guess I understand why you had to accept the position you're in. At the time, she was the most important person – "

"Not the most important but important nonetheless."

"Right. But it's you Harry. The protector. The hero. Just be careful, okay?" Ginny smiled up at him and he brought her into a hug.

"And what about her?" Hermione said, interrupting their moment and pointing over at Amanda.

Harry broke away from the hug and walked over to Amanda. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Amanda said, tearing her eyes away from the fire.

Harry nodded, although not really believing her, and turned back to the others.

"This is Amanda Crawley. She's the Head Auror at the Magical Government in the States."

"I thought you weren't supposed to know about Verity's, um, talent?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not supposed to. But Verity felt that I had the right to know." Amanda said, looking over at Harry.

"You see," Harry began, "Verity and Amanda had been friends since they were both in school. Amanda is Verity's sister-in-law."

"It's thanks to Amanda that her brother and I met. But that's a completely different and long story," Amanda said, "Besides being her boss; she felt that since I was part of her family, I had every right to know why a psycho path was after her. Alex, her brother, did not want me to know. He thought it would put me in danger. But Verity has always been one to do what she wants."

"Well," Ron said, "Where do we begin? Where do you think Mortson took her?"

"We?" Hermione said, looking over at Ron, curiously.

"Yes, we. Mortson's the reason why I had to cancel our honeymoon. Amanda and the Magical Government has asked for our help on the case, especially now that he's in the country." Ron explained.

"Mortson could've taken Verity anywhere. I highly doubt that he would've stayed in the U.K." Harry said.

"Oh, well, that just leaves about hundreds of other countries." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

As she breathed in slowly, a pungent smell wafted through her nose. Below her body she felt a brick floor and her arms felt like they were being attacked by thousands of needles. Although she was now wide awake, she did not want to open her eyes and face her cell. Straining her hearing for a voice she'd recognize, she soon heard someone groan not too far from where she was laying. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around in the darkness and spotted a shadow of a slumped body a few feet away.

"Who's there?" She called quietly, "Harry, is that you?"

The person groaned again and Verity, cautiously, made her way toward the body. Once she reached the body, she turned it over so that she could see the person's face.

"Leon?" She gasped.

The young man in front of her, with dirty blonde hair that looked worse for wear with all the dirt and grime in it, was covered in scratches and a swelling purple eye. The man continued to groan as he opened his eyes.

"Oh," He said as he coughed, "What did I do?" He looked at Verity with wide brown eyes.

"Leon, what happened to you?" Verity asked, looking him over.

"I'm so sorry." He said sadly, "I couldn't help it. I couldn't fight him off any longer." He grabbed her arm as he spoke. "Please believe me when I say that I didn't mean to give your location away."

Verity fell back as he told her this new piece of information. How did Mortson know that the man in front of her was one of the trusted few to know of her whereabouts? How could he have possibly found out that the only reason Leon knew was because of the fact that he was her boyfriend? There were only five people she had confided in with that piece of information and each were least likely to tell as the next.

* * *

"Potter!"

Harry jumped in his seat, where he sat with Ginny in Verity's flat, as Alex Crawley stormed into the living room, followed by Amanda.

"Where is she?" He yelled at Harry.

Alex walked right up to Harry, grabbed him by the collar and brought him to his feet.

"Let him go!" Ginny demanded.

"There's no need to get physical, Alex." Amanda said fiercely.

Harry looked at Alex, unafraid of the man before him, and said, "I don't know."

Alex Crawley was not the type of guy you would want to anger. He was a thickset man that resembled a teddy bear in his good days and a grizzly on his bad days.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He shook Harry but was soon blasted away from Harry, dropping him to the floor with a thud. As Alex stumbled to get to his feet, Harry looked around him and saw Ginny with her wand out and pointed in Alex's direction.

"It looked like he was going to break your neck. Sorry." She said, not sounding apologetic at all.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled. He got up from the floor and walked over to Alex, who was glaring at Ginny.

"Calm down, Alex." Harry said.

"I can't 'calm down', Potter. My sister is missing!" He said through clenched teeth.

Something in Harry's stare got Alex to stand down and he threw himself into an armchair, his head in his hands.

"I'll find her. I promise," Harry said soothingly, "I'm going to give it my all to bring her back."

"I don't think it'll be that easy." Alex muttered.

"I agree that it won't be. But it doesn't mean I'll give up."

Alex stood up and walked to the door. Before walking out, he turned to Harry and looked over at Ginny.

"Keep her safe, Potter." He said, nodding toward Ginny and then walking out the door. Amanda gave them both an apologetic look and followed him out.

"From what?" Ginny said, not missing a beat.

"Many things," Harry said as he sat back down on the couch. "The thing is, Mortson definitely knows more than we thought and that puts you and anyone else in mine and Verity's life in danger."

"Great. It's Voldemort all over again." Ginny said sarcastically, sliding onto Harry's lap. "Coincidence isn't it, that they both have the word 'mort' in their names?"

"Coincidence," Harry sighed, "Mortson is his actual given name."

Ginny laid her head on top of Harry's, "It's never going to end, is it?"

Harry held her closer to him and gave her a kiss on the neck.

"Not as long as evil roams the earth. Not to sound cliché." He whispered.

"I know you should be looking for Verity and your mind is in another place," Ginny hesitated, "But can we talk about us?" She leaned back so that he could have a better view of her face.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Well, how about we make things clearer. What are we, exactly?"

"Friends — with benefits?" Harry said with a smile, making Ginny giggle. "I don't know, Ginny."

"I guess I'm the one muddying things up." Ginny slid off his lap and sat stiffly next to him.

"I won't lie; yes. One minute you don't want me around and the next you can't keep your lips off me." Harry said, making Ginny blush. "But you've known where I stand. I want us to be together and I really don't want to rush you. This decision is up to you. I will wait."

"You don't have to wait any longer, Harry. I've made up my mind." Ginny smiled up at him.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well?" Harry asked.

"I accept your proposal, Harry." Ginny's smile grew wider as she saw Harry's difficulty to grasp what she had just said to him. He was about to say something when Ron flew out of the fire and crashed into the kitchen table. Neville Longbottom, gracefully stepped out of the fire right after Ron.

"We've found them!" Ron said excitedly, jumping up from the floor.

"Sort of," Neville said.

"They've tracked her down. She's in Arizona." Ron continued as if Neville had never spoken.

"America?" Ginny asked.

"How many Arizona's are there?" Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Mortson's not with her." Neville said, looking directly at Harry.

"It doesn't matter; we've found Verity." Ron grabbed Harry's cloak and held it out to him.

"You don't mind do you?" Harry looked over at Ginny.

"Of course not, go get her Harry, and bring her back, safely." Ginny answered, giving Harry a kiss goodbye.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm not feeling too good about this chapter. I feel it could be my weakest one. And even though it was written a while ago, I had a writer's block and didn't know how to change it. I still hope you guys liked it.


	16. To The Rescue

**When Hope Has Failed**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the wonderful world of Potter, is obviously not mine.**

**Chapter 16: To The Rescue**

"We're in November, right?" Ron asked as he, Harry, and Hermione walked down a crowded street of Sunday shoppers in the muggle city of Tempe, Arizona. Hermione glared at Ron as Harry ignored the question. "What? It is extremely hot for this time of year." He said defensively, unbuttoning two of the top buttons of his shirt.

"You need to get out more, Ronald." Hermione said as she sat on a bench, looking at the map that was given to them.

"Ron's right, the temperature is usually cooler here around this time." Harry said, sitting down next to her. "You should've stayed home."

"Of course I shouldn't have. I can't just stay home worried to death. I don't even know how you convinced Ginny to stay put." Hermione said, "Now, Neville said that Verity was tracked down to a small store in Mill Avenue District. But why would Mortson take her to a muggle store?"

"It's the last place any wizard would look." Harry said, looking around him at the people walking by.

"How did they track Verity?" Ron asked, sitting on the bench arm, leaning in on Hermione and looking at the map. He only knew that the Auror Department had found out her location, but didn't stay long enough to hear the details as to how the department had found out.

"We have someone in Mortson's circle and apparently, he overheard Verity's location from a couple of Mortson's followers." Harry explained.

"We're only three blocks away from the store." Hermione said excitedly, putting the map back in her pocket.

"Only? We've been walking for hours." Ron said, exhausted.

"I wonder how you make it through a day in the Auror Department Ron." Hermione said, teasingly.

"Come on." Harry said, getting up from the bench. "We don't want to keep her waiting."

* * *

"He won't kill you." A hoarse voice said from beside Verity.

"I know that, Leon." Verity responded as she began wrapping a piece of her shirt that she had torn around her forearm. "The torture still hurts."

"I'm sorry." Leon sniffed, sitting up to get a better look at Verity.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. It's all _her_ fault." Verity muttered the last part to herself. "You shouldn't be sitting like that, it'll open up that wound that took me hours to mend, without a wand might I add."

"If we were any better at wandless magic, we would've been out of here a long time ago. We shouldn't have skipped those classes, huh?" Leon said, smiling up at her as he lay back down on the ground. "I still can't believe he's dead." He continued in a serious tone.

Verity brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. "Stop," She mumbled to Leon.

"What? Ver, you can't ignore it any longer."

"He's alive. He's stronger than you think." Verity looked up, snapping at him.

"He was tortured for a long time, Verity." Leon said softly.

"Are you saying he gave up?" Verity got up, balling her fists.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying! He gave in to protect you! His daughter," Leon said. He knew that the death of her father was hurting her but he had to say these things. She had to be strong for her father; he would've wanted her to.

Verity slumped against the wall and slid to the floor, tears began rolling down her cheek. Leon sat up again and took her in his arms.

"How could she?" She said, "How could she watch her husband get murdered and not do a damn thing about it? How could she just help Mortson so easily after he died to protect me?"

"I don't know." Leon said, stroking her hair.

After a few minutes, Verity straightened up and wiped her eyes. "It doesn't matter," She said darkly, "When I get my hands on her, she'll pay. Not for what she did to me but for what she did to my father."

* * *

"This is it." Hermione said softly as the trio came face to face with an old looking building that resembled a small house.

"Alright," Ron said, "Hermione, go home and let everyone know that we've found her."

"What?" Hermione said, turning to Ron. "You honestly don't think I'm going home now?"

Ron looked over at Harry for help but he was looking the other way, pretending he hadn't heard a word.

"Look," Ron said, "You really shouldn't have come with us. The department would have a fit if they knew. Plus, I really don't think you should come with us."

Hermione glared at him and opened her mouth to say something but Ron continued, wanting to be heard. "I just want you to be safe, Hermione."

Hermione's glare softened and she threw her arms around him. "That's sweet of you, Ron." She gave him a kiss and then looked at him. "But I'm going. There's no way I've come this far to just leave." Ron looked over at Harry, who nodded at him and moved toward the store's entrance. Ron held out his hand for Hermione to take in hers and followed Harry inside.

All around them were shelves that held books of all kinds; it would've been Hermione's haven if it wasn't such a grave situation they were in. There were two teenage girls a short distance from the door, sitting on the floor and looking through a magazine, giggling as they pointed at the pictures of male celebrities. As the trio walked down the aisle of shelves, a tall, slender, woman with graying black hair walked out of the curtains behind the cash registers and looked at the three with a cool expression.

"The great Harry Potter has returned to America." The woman said joyously, her eyes never leaving Harry's face. She then called out to the girls, "You either buy those things or leave! We're closed." The two girls got up and left, muttering things like "crazy, old hag" as they slammed the door behind them.

"So, what brings you to Arizona?" The woman said, looking at Harry.

"You know exactly why I'm here, Tavia." Harry walked closer to her, keeping his eyes on her.

"Are you looking for a book? This one is quite interesting." She said sweetly grabbing the nearest book.

"Where is she?" Harry said, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the woman's chest. "At the moment, I don't care that you're Verity's mother."

"Harry, put it away. A muggle could walk in at any moment." Hermione whispered.

"Don't worry, dear." Tavia said, pulling out her wand and flicking it toward the door, locking it. She flicked her wand again and the sign flipped so that the word CLOSED faced the outside and curtains appeared over the windows. "No muggle is going to barge in on us."

Ron had his wand in his hand, holding it tighter, ready for action."Ron, put it down." Harry said calmly, "She won't do anything."

"How are you so sure?" Ron hissed back.

"She's not that good at duels. Not the best of witches, are you?" Harry said, glowering at the woman.

"Now, Harry. What happened to all of the respect you once had for me?" Tavia said.

"It went out the window the moment you helped Mortson capture Verity."

The woman smiled sweetly at them, put her wand on the counter and walked back through the curtains without a word.

"Do we. . .do we follow?" Ron asked.

Harry made his way toward the curtains but was stopped by a hand holding him back. He turned around and saw that it was Hermione who had stopped him.

"Don't jump, Harry." She said quietly.

"What?" He looked at her, confused.

"I know you want to get her back but you don't know what's back there."

Harry shrugged her hand off and continued to make his way. "In that case, keep your wands out."

* * *

"Get up!"

Someone hit the bars of their cell and Verity woke with a start. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up and saw the one person she didn't want to see.

Tavia Crawley was standing on the other side of the bars, a smirk on her face. "Get up, Verity."

Verity looked over at Leon, who glared at Tavia with distaste.

"Fine," Tavia said, opening the cell and walking away. "He can go as well."

Verity stood up and was about to make her way out of the cell but turned back around when Leon spoke.

"Don't. It could be a trick."

"Then, it'll be a risk. Do you want to stay here or what?" Verity said, holding out her hand for him to grab.

She helped him up and they began walking out of the cell. Their surroundings were very similar to the cell, brick and moldy walls that could barely be seen by all the boxes stacked up, bunched together.

"Shouldn't I be carrying you to safety? I am the boyfriend." Leon joked, a small smile creeping up his face.

"Shut up," Verity laughed, "Or I'll leave you to fend for yourself."

Ahead of them, they saw a small narrow staircase. Verity began leading the way up the stairs when she heard a door open ahead.

"Verity?" Harry looked wide-eyed as he saw Verity in front of him. He ran down to her and brought her into a hug, making her let go of Leon, who had to clutch the railing to keep himself up.

"You're okay." Harry sighed into her hair.

"Just some battle wounds that you've got to know about. They make pretty good story telling."

Harry looked over at Leon. "We should get him to a hospital." Harry said, concerned.

"I'm fine, Harry." Leon grimaced.

"Sure you are," Harry walked over and began supporting Leon's weight. They were finally at the top of the stairs and walked out the door and were faced with a smaller storage room.

"This is way too easy." She said, softly, her eyes now on her mother. Tavia was standing in front of the curtains, Hermione and Ron eyeing her suspiciously.

"Come on," Ron said, walking out the storage room with Hermione.

Verity, Harry, and Leon walked past Tavia without a look at her and as they were halfway through the store, a loud explosion came from behind them, knocking all of them forward and to the ground.

Shoving small rubble off of him Harry called out to the others. He pushed himself up from the floor but wasn't able to see a thing as there was nothing but dust filling the store. "Over here!" Ron's voice said, a few feet ahead of Harry.

Harry walked over, stepping over large debris along the way. Ron was bending over Hermione, making sure she had a pulse. "I think she got knocked unconscious. Where are Verity and that other guy?"

"Not sure," Harry said, looking around. The dust was starting to thin and he was able to see a bit more clearly. Certain books were on fire and others looked unscathed but thrown on the floor. Wood from the shelves was also strewn on the floor along with glass from the windows. Outside, people were starting to gather around, looking through the broken windows.

"Harry!"

"Verity!" Harry called, looking around, unsure of where she had called from. "Where are you?"

He saw some movement ahead of him and made his way forward. "Verity?"

As he got closer, he saw that it was indeed Verity and she was clutching a body to her, Leon's body. She looked up at Harry and she whispered, "He's not breathing — I think he's dead!"

* * *

Author's Note: A double update as a Halloween treat! And a chapter tease as well! Have a safe and Happy Halloween, everyone!

_**Chapter Tease: **_

_**"What about me? I'll give you permission." Verity said quickly.**_

_**"It's different. In this case, you'd have to have a marital status." Abigail said woefully.**_

_**"But if it'll save him then who the hell cares what I am to him!" Verity yelled, wanting to lunge at the woman but was held by Ron grabbing a hold of her hand and giving it a small squeeze.**_

_**"I'm sorry. It's all anyone can do at the moment." Abigail said as she held the door open to let them in.**_


	17. St Marcus' Hospital

**When Hope Has Failed**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the wonderful world of Potter, is obviously not mine.**

**Chapter 17: St. Marcus' Hospital for Witches and Wizards**

"Crucio!"

It had only taken a minute for Harry to fall to the ground, trying very hard not to scream out in pain as the spell hit him.

"Harry!" Both Ron and Verity yelled. Verity scrambled over to him as Ron looked around and saw a man pointing his wand at Harry. "Stupefy!" Ron said, stunning the man. Ron continued to look around and made sure that there was no one else in the damaged store and before making his way toward Harry.

"You all right, mate?" Ron asked, helping Harry up.

"Yeah," Harry said, rubbing his chest, "Ron, can you make a portkey? We need to send them to a hospital."

Ron nodded at Harry and grabbed a piece of wood and then walked over to where Hermione lay.

"Verity," Harry said, looking at her, "You've got to get to the hospital. For Leon and Hermione." He added as Verity opened her mouth to argue, "Please, I need you to be somewhere safe. I'm not allowing him to get a hold of you again."

Verity nodded slowly and she mustered up her strength to stand up and threw her arms around Harry, unable to hold back the tears that had been waiting to spill the moment she saw him.

"Don't cry," Harry said, gently rubbing her back.

"It's all I've been able to do for the past few hours." Verity mumbled, burying her face into his neck.

At that moment, Ron returned with Hermione in his arms and laid her on the ground, besides Verity.

"Ready?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "Verity, take their hands."

Verity knelt down between Hermione and Leon and before anything happened she said to both Harry and Ron, "Please, be careful."

Harry leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You know I won't." He said, smiling and thrusting the portkey below her underarm. He watched as the three disappeared and as he straightened up, Ron said, "Hermione will never let us hear the end of it for sending her to the hospital."

Behind Ron, Harry saw a silhouette walking through the low, lingering dust. Seconds later a flash of red light was speeding toward them. "Look out!" Harry jumped on Ron, causing them to fall to the ground, the curse missing them by an inch.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron yelled, disarming the wizard, "You all right?"

"Yeah, as fine as I can be," Harry said with a small laugh and getting up.

"Well, we've got company," Ron pointed his wand behind Harry.

Harry turned around to see a group of six witches and wizards, all pointing their wands at Harry and Ron but neither of them making a move.

"Feels a lot like that time at the Ministry," Ron said, laughing, "You know, fifth year?"

"Yeah, but we're a bit more experienced, don't you think?" Harry said, smiling at Ron, "Ready?"

"Always am." Ron said, wand at the ready.

* * *

Verity landed on the ground of the American wizarding hospital, St. Marcus' Hospital for Witches and Wizards, the piece of wood falling from under her arm. She let go of Hermione and Leon's hands and sat up to look around her; seeing nothing but light blue walls and a receptionist desk a few feet behind her.

"Miss Crawley? My god, are you okay?" A sweet voice said from a doorway. Verity whipped her head to the voice's direction and saw a woman with curly gray hair and a gentle, serene face. Abigail Wallace was the Welcome Witch of the hospital and she had seen enough of Harry and Verity to last her a lifetime.

"She's still alive," Abigail said as she bent down to check Hermione's pulse. She turned around and called over her shoulder, "I need three stretchers."

"Two," Verity said weakly.

Abigail looked at Verity with a dubious expression. "You never change do you?" She said, turning around to the men who were walking out of a room with three stretchers floating in front of them, "Just two." The one wizard who was levitating two stretchers sighed in exasperation and let one fall to the floor.

"The female's alive," Abigail continued, pointing at Hermione. "I'm not sure about the other. Take them to the third floor." She waited until they had walked away and then looked at Verity, "Miss Crawley, we need to get you checked. Those bruises don't look too good."

"I'm fine, trust me. I have to get back and help Harry." Verity said, getting up from the floor, staggering, "Just a bit dizzy, that's all."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't let you leave." Abigail said, pulling out her wand, "Please, let us look you over."

"You wouldn't," Verity said in a low voice, looking pointedly at Abigail's wand.

"You're right; it's not something I'd normally do. But you know that with you it's all about tough love." Abigail said.

"Fine," Verity said through clenched teeth, letting Abigail lead her away.

* * *

"I can't believe those two!" Hermione huffed, two hours later, as she took a potion from the Healer.

"They were trying to protect you, Hermione." Verity explained for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"They could've revived me." Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"You have a concussion." Verity said bluntly.

"Had - thank Merlin for magical healing. Anyways, they didn't know that, did they?" Hermione said.

"Hermione, it was best that they asked me to bring you here," Verity said, unaware of the glare Hermione was shooting at her. "They've been gone for a while."

"If I was there –-"

"Give it a rest, Hermione!" Verity snapped.

Hermione stared at Verity with wide eyes and her mouth half open.

"I'm. . .sorry, Verity." Hermione said quietly, "This must be hard on you. Having to stay here and babysit while Harry's out there, fighting."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that I'm scared for Harry and. . ."

"Your boyfriend," Hermione finished for her, "All understandable."

The two let the silence fill the room as the Healer finished giving Hermione her potions. As he was leaving, Ginny, Amanda, and Alex walked into the room.

"Verity," Alex walked up to his sister and brought her into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm not dead," Verity said, gasping for air, "You-can-let-go-now. I-can't-breathe!"

Alex let go but held her at arm's length as he looked her over, "You should get some rest."

"No. I'm not going anywhere until I hear about Leon." Verity said.

"Leon?" Amanda asked.

"Mortson took him and tortured him until he gave my location away. He looked terrible when I saw him in that cell with me. Do you know what caused the explosion?" Verity directed the question to Amanda.

"It was Mortson. That's all I know right now. Harry had asked me to go for some backup, just in case. We were only a block away when we heard the explosion and people were running all over the place. But as we got closer to the store, we saw him."

Amanda said, rubbing her right arm. "Those followers of his put up a good fight."

"So, let me get this straight." Alex said abruptly, "Leon gave you away, yet you're worried about how he is?"

"It's not his fault; it's mom's." Verity said.

"Mom? What does she have to do with any of this?" Alex said confused.

"Alex, I wanted to tell you –" Amanda began to say but was interrupted by Verity.

"She's been helping Mortson. She stood by as dad was murdered! I bet she was the one to tell Mortson that Leon was the only one that knew of my whereabouts." Verity said angrily.

"What?" Alex said, looking pale. "Dad's dead? Don't joke, Verity. It isn't one bit funny!"

"He's dead!" Verity screamed. She didn't like to hurt her brother but he had to face it; their father was dead and there was nothing that anyone could do about it.

Alex looked at her horrified and said in a weak voice, "But that can't be."

"Verity," Amanda said, approaching Verity, "Are you sure? Maybe Leon didn't see it happen."

"I'm sure he saw it happen and I believe it did. My own mother held me captive." Verity said, anger still etched in her voice.

"But according to Ron, she let you go." Alex said hopefully.

"But we don't know why she did. The point is, she helped in our father's murder. Why don't you get that?"

Alex continued to glare at his sister and after a few minutes of tense silence, he whipped around and walked out of the room, Amanda hurrying after him.

"I'm so sorry about your father, Verity," Ginny said, taking Verity's hand in hers, hoping a friendly touch would calm her down. Verity nodded and blinked back some tears.

"So, Ron's okay?" Hermione asked after a short silence.

"Yeah, he's fine, Hermione." Ginny said.

"What about Harry?" Verity asked, looking at Ginny.

"The only thing they're telling us is that he's in an unstable condition." Ginny said, frowning, "There's one more thing. I don't know if I should be the right person to tell you—Amanda wanted to tell you and your brother at the same time but it doesn't look like she will be able to. Your mother was killed by Mortson, according to Ron, it all happened so quickly. There was nothing anyone was able to do."

Verity sighed as she sat down on a chair next to Hermione's bed. She couldn't believe that in a matter of a few days, her and her brother lost their parents. She also couldn't blame herself for everything that happened.

Ginny and Hermione let Verity sit in silence for a couple of minutes. As Ginny sat on the chair on the other side of Hermione's bed, she saw a bulge in her front pockets and remembered what Ron had given to her.

Ginny took out a small, dark purple, leather pouch from her pocket and gave it to Verity. In the center of the pouch, Verity's name was etched in bold, script letters. "Ron gave it to me. He found it clutched in your mother's hands."

Verity took the pouch in her hands and began tracing the letters. She was remembering the day her mother had given her the pouch for her sixteenth birthday with a white gold necklace, a sapphire as a pendant, in the inside. But now, instead of a necklace, Verity felt what must've been a small vial and she automatically knew what it was.

"Excuse me," Verity walked out of the room, not wanting to be around anyone as the tears were coming back to her eyes, but right outside the door she came face to face with Ron. He was sporting a white cloth bandage around his head, his left arm in a sling, and about a dozen scratches on his face and neck.

"I refuse to get properly healed until I know that Harry will be okay," He said with a small smile.

"Was it that bad?" Verity asked, leaning against the wall as they stood in the hallway.

"No, we handled ourselves pretty well, actually. Well, until that Mortson bloke blasted the rest of the store away. The whole thing collapsed on us. Hence, the broken arm and patched up head."

"You could've died. Why did you guys have to go looking for me?" Verity said softly.

"Why? You're kidding right? We would do anything for you. Especially, Harry. You know what, forget it. I came to tell you that they won't release any information on Leon. They can only talk to his relatives." Ron said.

"They're dead." Verity said, "His parents were in the U.K. during the first war against Voldemort. They were killed and his grandparents raised him, but they died of old age a couple of years ago."

"Oh," Ron said uncomfortably, "Well, you're his girlfriend; maybe they'll talk to you."

"I'm not sure that I want to know." Verity said, wrapping her arms around herself. "Is that bad?"

"Of course not," Ron put a comforting arm around her as he stood next to her. "You're scared. You've been through a lot."

"I rather have news about Harry first. Only because I know he's not dead but it would be consoling to hear from one of them." Verity said, nodding at one of the Healers that walked by.

"How do you know he's not. . ." Ron couldn't bare to finish his sentence, he didn't want to think of Harry dying right after they had restored their friendship.

"I just do." Verity said, looking down at her hands.

"Does it have anything to do with him being your protector?" Ron whispered.

"He told you?" Verity looked at him, surprised.

"The girls were asking questions." Ron said, as if that explained everything.

"It's okay." Verity sighed.

"I promise we won't say a word."

"I know. But to answer your question, it has a lot do with him being my protector. I was told that if my protector dies, it'll be like a part of me goes with him and I will feel it instantly. The pain is said to be unbearable."

"That doesn't sound pleasant at all," Ron said, giving her a worried look.

"That's not even half of it," Verity sighed, "The pain is part of something more sinister. We become immortal."

"What?" Ron said a little loudly, catching the attention of a Healer walking by. The Healer gave them a stern look and continued down the hallway. "How do you become immortal?"

"You see, if the protector isn't alive to do his or her job, then we become vulnerable and we only get just the one protector. There's this bond between the protector and enchantress or enchanter that will allow the latter to become immortal if the protector dies. But, this only happens if the protector was murdered. If he or she dies of natural causes, the enchanter or enchantress stays mortal. It's all quite complicated, the main thing to know is, if Harry dies, I'll know it."

Ron just nodded as she told him this new bit of information and the two sat in silence until Verity finally stood up and straightened out her battered clothes.

"I'm going to see if the Healers will tell me anything on Leon." Verity said, giving Ron a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and began to walk away.

"Wait," Ron said, getting up as well and catching up to her, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Verity looked at him blankly, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be with anyone. In fact, she was sure she wanted to be alone at the moment.

"You should go see Hermione." Verity said, "She's been dying to see you."

"I'm sure," Ron said with a cocky grin, "But she'll understand. I'll be your Harry for today."

"No offense," Verity said, giggling as Ron hooked his arm around hers, "But I don't think you'll be a good Harry."

"Why not?" Ron said with mock hurt.

"You're not as troubled." Verity laughed softly.

"That's for damn sure," Ron said, laughing along with her.

The two walked over to the Patient Info station, where a plump, young witch was sitting, writing on a notepad.

"I would like information on Leon Chesterson, please." Verity said to the witch.

"Are you a relative?" The witch asked, not looking up from her notepad.

"Close, I'm his girlfriend." Verity replied.

The witch finally looked up at her, "I'm sorry, I can't release any information. You have to be a relative."

"It's okay, Belinda," Abigail Wallace, the Welcome Witch, said as she walked up to them, "This girl is all that young man has." Belinda looked up at Abigail with pursed lips and then turned back to her notepad.

"Excuse her, she's new." Abigail said, "My shift just ended and I decided to come and check on you, Verity. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Won't you get in trouble for telling me about Leon?"

"No. You know as well as I do that even a significant other has the right to know about a patient's status." Abigail said, looking pointedly at Belinda. "Come with me."

Verity and Ron followed her down a hall that was behind the information station. Two minutes later they stopped in front of a door with the brass numbers, 1215, in the middle.

"He has a long road to recovery ahead of him. He's in a bad condition at the moment. There is a lot of internal bleeding that was caused by the torture he was put through and of course from the first explosion at that bookstore. But that's not the only thing; there were some curses that were cast on him that are slowing down his recovery. I'm afraid that if doesn't let us cure him —"

"What?" Verity blurted.

"You know our policy. We need either a relative or patient consent to use certain spells and potions."

"What about me? I'll give you permission." Verity said quickly.

"It's different. In this case, you'd have to have a marital status." Abigail said woefully.

"But if it'll save him then who the hell cares what I am to him!" Verity yelled, wanting to lunge at the woman but was held by Ron grabbing a hold of her hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"I'm sorry. It's all anyone can do at the moment." Abigail said as she held the door open to let them in.

Inside the room there was one bed amidst baby blue walls and in between two night stands. Leon was lying on the bed; his eyes closed and seemed to be having hard time breathing.

"Do you need consent to help him breathe?" Verity whispered bitterly. She rushed to Leon's bedside and took a hold of his hand.

"I'll give you a few minutes." Abigail said, walking out the room.

"Would you like me to stay?" Ron asked as he stood by the door.

"Could you leave us alone, please?" Verity said, hoping she didn't sound rude.

"Sure," Ron said, "I'll be right outside."

Verity looked over at Ron, "Go see Hermione."

"Okay, but I'm here if you need anything. Remember, I'm Harry for the time being."

As he was about to walk out of the room, Verity walked up to him and turned him around. Ron looked at her, surprised, and then Verity wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tight hug.

"Thank you," She whispered, "But I like you just the way you are. Could you be Ron, please?"

Ron laughed softly as he hugged her back, "I'll be Ron if you want."

Verity looked up at him, got on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."


	18. They Wake

**When Hope Has Failed**

**Chapter 18: They Wake**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that comes from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, created by the amazing J.K. Rowling**

"Hey there," A soft, weary voice called out to Verity. It had been two hours since Ron had left Verity alone with Leon. While waiting for Leon to regain consciousness, Verity had fallen asleep on the chair by his bed and since it was visiting hours, Abigail had allowed Verity to stay. Hearing his voice, Verity stirred, opening her eyes slowly and looking around her. Once she saw that he was awake, she smiled, took his hand in hers and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Don't," Leon whispered, reaching over and wiping away the tears. "I'm fine, really."

"Why won't you give them permission?" She whispered back, her eyes never leaving his.

"Because I know how it's going to hurt. You know me; I'm an absolute wuss when it comes to pain." He joked, smiling at her.

"Please, just take the potions. You'll get better and the sooner you do the better." Verity pleaded.

"What if I don't?" Leon said softly, leaning closer to her, despite the pain shooting through his chest.

"Don't make me use my abilities on you!" Verity said testily, leaning away from him.

"It'll be for my own good," Leon said, grabbing her arm and bringing her into a kiss. Verity resisted for a few seconds but gave up once she realized how much she had missed the feel of his lips on hers. After a few seconds, the two pulled away, their foreheads touching.

"There's...a lot of pain involved," He said through gritted teeth, "I'm a medi-wizard, I know exactly what those potions do."

"Oh, the long road to recovery," Verity chuckled, "Why is it that you're confident enough to stand up to a psycho but when it comes to take a couple of potions that'll cure you, you turn into a coward?"

"Wuss…for…pain," Leon said slowly.

"You're…an…idiot," Verity mocked, bringing him into another kiss.

"But you love this idiot," Leon said, breathless.

"Of course, but if you don't give your consent, I'll no longer have an idiot to love," Verity said, pouting her lips.

"Fine, only for you will I ever go through so much pain," Leon laid back into his pillow, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Thank you," Verity said cheerfully, cautiously getting into the bed with him and allowing him to wrap his arms around her. The two kissed again, lasting more than they intended. A knock sounded at the door and they broke apart to allow whoever it was to enter.

Ron entered the room with Abigail. "You're awake," Abigail said with a huge smile and walking right up to the bed while Ron stayed by the door. "There will be a Healer with you shortly. Do you need anything?"

"Could you two...leave?" Leon said with a mischievous smile.

"Funny," Abigail said sarcastically.

At that moment, a tall man in his thirties, with short, wavy brown hair, walked in and in his hands he held a clipboard.

"Ah, Chesterson. You've become the patient," The man said, chuckling.

"Don't remind me," Leon muttered.

"Well, if you all don't mind, I'm going to need some alone time with Leon." The man said, looking at Verity and the others.

"It's okay," Leon said, patting Verity's hand softly.

"I'll see you in a bit," Verity said, giving him a peck on the lips.

Verity, Ron, and Abigail walked out of the room and began making their way to the waiting room where they found two members of the Weasley family.

"Mum? George?" Ron said, surprised.

"Hey there, Ronniekins. You're all right!" George said, giving Ron a hug and ruffling his hair. "See mother, didn't I say he'd make it out alive?"

"Yes, but he's not okay! Look at the state he's in. Ronald, why haven't you been taken care of?" Mrs. Weasley fussed.

"Well, he's walking and talking. He seems okay to me." George whispered to Verity.

"Mum!" Ron said, pulling away from his mother's grasp, "I'm okay, honestly. What are you two doing here anyways?"

"You're department informed us that you were brought to this hospital after the explosion of a muggle building and I had to come and make sure you were all right." Mrs. Weasley said.

"And I was given the wonderful task to accompany her," George said sarcastically.

"Oh, Georgie, you were worried as well." Mrs. Weasley said, grinning.

George smiled sheepishly as he gave his brother another hug. "No doubt about that, mum. Who would I pick on and test new products on if he died?"

"That was sweet. Thanks, George," Ron laughed.

"Where's Harry? Is he okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking around the waiting room.

"All I know is that he's still unconscious. The Healers are all dumbfounded. They're not sure why they haven't been able to revive him." Abigail said seriously

"But he's okay," Verity said, knowing that what she had said was true. "He just needs some time."

Abigail nodded in Verity's direction, "I have to get going. Let me know on any news, will you?"

"Sure. Thanks for everything," Verity gave Abigail a hug before she left.

"How is that a welcome witch can get so much information on patients?" Ron asked, looking at the hall that Abigail had disappeared through.

"She's well respected. She used to be a medi-witch once, years ago. When it came time for her to retire, she asked for the job of Welcome Witch. No one knows exactly why she prefers working rather than spending a quiet time at home. But I think it's because she's been such a huge part of this hospital; she'd miss it all if she ever left." Verity explained.

"How's Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked, turning to Ron.

"She's okay. Ginny's with her right now," Ron said, "Would you like to go see her?" Mrs. Weasley nodded and Ron led her to Hermione's room, leaving George and Verity alone in the waiting room. They sat side by side in silence for a few minutes, until George started sighing loudly.

"Could you be any more annoying? You're like a five year old." Verity said, laughing.

"I was just trying to get your attention." He smiled at her innocently.

Verity sighed and slumped back into the chair, putting her hands into her pockets. Her left hand hit something hard and she pulled whatever it was out. In her hand she held the leather pouch. Hands shaking, she opened up the pouch and inside was a small vial with shimmering silver contents.

"You'll need a pensieve." George said, grinning at Verity.

"Excuse me?" Verity looked up and saw George sitting in the exact same position as her and looking at what she held in her hands.

"Those are memories," He said, nodding at the contents.

"I know what extracted memories look like, thanks." Verity said.

"I can get you a pensieve if you'd like it. My wife happens to own one."

"Thanks, that's nice of you, but Harry has one." Verity said, smiling up at him.

"Well, I would be surprised if he didn't have one. I think they'd be more useful to him than any normal person."

"Are you saying he's not normal?" Verity said, but before he could answer, she noticed a medi-wizard walking toward them.

"Verity," The wizard said in a husky voice.

"Aaron," Verity responded, nodding in acknowledgment.

"Would you like to see Harry? He's finally awake."

"He's — what?" Verity stammered.

"I believe the man said - awake," George joked.

"Come, I'll take you to his room," Aaron the medi-wizard said.

"Go ahead. I"ll tell the others." George smiled.

"I think that Ginny should see him first," Verity said, still sitting on the chair.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you saw him first," George assured her. "Go."

Verity stood up and followed Aaron down a hallway to Harry's room.

"We were sure we'd lose him," Aaron said gravely, "He wasn't responding to anything that we gave him to revive. We healed all of his wounds, internal and external. I think he'd be ready to go in a few days."

They stopped in front of a door, similar to Leon's but with the number 1231. "Well, go in. I think an hour will do, he still needs to rest." He said, stepping away from the door and grinning at her.

Verity walked into the room and closed the door behind her. The room looked exactly as Leon's with the exception of an empty portrait of a Gwendolynn Romincey, as noted on the small rectangular plaque beneath the portrait.

"You haven't been away for long and already you've chased poor Gwen out of her portrait," Verity joked feebly, staying away from the bed. When she looked at Harry, he reminded her so much of a sick child, looking so fragile amongst the white linen sheets.

"She was driving me mad," He said with a small laugh, "Why don't you come closer?"

"I'm afraid you'll break, to be honest," Verity said, her eyes starting to water. She quickly rubbed her eyes and began to look around the room.

"Nothing will ever break me, you know that." Harry said.

Verity sniffed and made her way toward the window beside his bed, "You shouldn't have gotten hurt, no one should've gotten hurt. I'm not worth it."

"These — injuries," Harry gestured at his bandaged arm and body, "Are nothing."

"It shouldn't have happened, Harry." Verity said fiercely, turning to him. "If we had never met, you wouldn't be in that bed and —"

"And you would probably be buried six feet underground," Harry said softly, "Even if we would have never met, it doesn't change the fact that I am your protector."

"I know, but if you never knew it, you would never have had to take on the job."

"The job? This isn't a job. I don't need the title to protect you." Harry said, sitting up against the headboard, "Don't try to pretend things would've been better if we never met. I'm glad we met and I'm damn proud to be your protector." He winced at a pain that shot through his abdomen.

"You shouldn't be sitting up," Verity said, rushing to his side.

"I'm...fine." Harry breathed in as he closed his eyes, "You see, I'm okay." He smiled at Verity with his twinkling emerald eyes.

Verity smiled back at him and sat down on the chair next to his bed, taking Harry's left hand in hers.

"I am truly sorry," She whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," He cupped her face with his right hand.

"You could've died," She argued.

"But I didn't. So...no worries."

Verity threw her arms around him, rather gently and began sobbing as she told him about her father's death, Alex not wanting to talk to her, and how she feared for Leon's and his life. Harry sat there, rubbing her back softly and knew there was nothing he had to say because his presence and care were comfort enough for her.

It was awhile before Verity calmed down and by that time, she had moved into the bed with Harry, one of his arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

Verity looked up at him and saw that he was looking out the window. There was a sunset and the rays of the fading sun glistened in his eyes. She sat up, which startled him.

"Sorry," Verity said, wrapping her arms around herself, "Maybe I should give the others a chance to see you."

"If that's what you want to do. But it's okay with me if you prefer to keep me to yourself for now," Harry said, laughing softly.

"I'm sure Ginny would love to see you," Verity said.

"She's here?" Harry said excitedly.

"Of course," Verity chuckled, "So, what's the deal with the two of you?"

"Well, she finally said yes." Harry said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh!" Verity squealed, "I'm so happy for you! We're planning a wedding; how exciting!"

Harry laughed as Verity gave him a hug and she said, "My little boy's all grown up!"


	19. Spies And Disappearances

**When Hope Has Failed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that comes from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, created by the amazing J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 19: Spies and Disappearances**

It had been two weeks since Harry and Leon were out of the hospital and Verity's parents' funerals and so far no one had any news on Van Mortson's whereabouts. Not that anyone cared. Everyone was entertained watching the small fights that erupted whenever Harry and Ginny sat down to plan the wedding.

Verity had been taken into hiding and the best place for that was Harry's recently finished house in Godric's Hollow. To everyone but Verity, it would've been obvious that she was hidding in Godric's Hollow but she constantly pointed out that only the Weasleys, Leon, Amanda, and Alex, knew that Harry had planned on rebuilding his parents' home. At that moment, Harry and Ginny, were sitting at the small kitchen table in Harry's kitchen while a few feet away in the next room, Verity and Leon sat on Harry's couch watching the television that she insisted on having if she was to spend endless days locked up in his house.

"Peacocks!" Verity and Leon heard Harry exclaim.

"Turn it down," Verity whispered to Leon, "You owe me, 10 galleons."

"How do you always know?" Leon sighed taking out the money from his pockets.

"It's like clockwork. Whenever they're ten minutes into planning, they start the arguments." Verity laughed, "You remember that day when you went to pick me up from Auror Training and one of the trainees accidentally turned that one dummy into a flock of peacocks?"

"Yeah," Leon joined in the laughter, "And they went after Harry; he was only an innocent bystander."

"Why in the world would you want those bloody things at our wedding?" Harry said as he and Ginny walked into the living room.

"What's wrong with them? They're beautiful." Ginny said calmly, storing some parchment into her messenger bag.

"Beautiful?" Harry said incredulously, "They're. . .evil!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry as she walked over to the coat closet and grabbed their cloaks.

"He was attacked by a couple of peacocks," Verity laughed as Ginny gave her a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

"A couple? There were hundreds!" Harry said.

"Fine, no peacocks. Merlin, you'd think we were talking about deatheaters." Ginny said, "Come on, we don't want to be late. George would have a fit if he thinks we're trying to skip out on babysitting."

"Give me a second. Angelina said she left Freddie's blanket here the other day," Harry made for the stairs but was stopped by Ginny.

"I'll go get it," Ginny handed over the cloaks to Harry and apparated to the nursery in the second floor.

"That went well," Verity said, walking over to Harry as he pulled on his cloak.

"Right," Harry said absentmindedly.

"Not getting cold feet are you?" Leon asked, looking over at the two of them.

"Absolutely not," Harry said, "But don't you think we're moving a bit too fast?"

"Are you kidding? Harry, this has been a long time coming and the two of you belong together. Plus, you're the one that proposed!"

"I know," Harry said, "You're right. I'm just. . .nervous."

"Understandable," Leon said, turning the television volume back up, "Typical guy behavior."

Ginny apparated back into the living room and folded the small yellow blanket and put it inside her bag. "Are you sure you two will be okay?"

"Go on, Ginny. We'll be fine. Harry made sure this place is protected better than Hogwarts ever was." Verity assured them. "And with me being the secret keeper of the place, no one will ever find me here."

"Well, if you need any food or anything, there's some leftovers in the kitchen." Ginny said to them.

Once Harry and Ginny were gone, Verity went back to the couch and lay down next to Leon. "Those two," She sighed, "What are we going to do with them?"

Leon wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to his body, "They're both under a lot of stress. Planning a wedding isn't easy, you know."

"They should've let Mrs. Weasley handle the big stuff."

"Yeah. Are you done with the invitations?" Leon responded sleepily, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid they won't like it. They seem to be very picky, don't they?"

"As long as the invitations don't have any peacocks, I'm sure it'll be fine." Leon said, turning her around so that they faced each other and gave her a passionate kiss.

* * *

The next day found Harry, Ron, Amanda, and Verity in her animagus form, a Northern Cardinal, in a circular room with about twenty witches and wizards, all seated around a large oval table, Verity perched on Harry's shoulder.

"So, there are no leads on Mortson's whereabouts?" Ron asked his Head Auror, "How could he have disappeared without a trace? It's been two weeks and we still got nothing."

"I know, Weasley. As you know, we've been working tirelessly with the American Auror department," A man with cropped, curly, brown hair, by the name of Wallace Shepherd, said, nodding over at Harry and the other wizards and witches sitting on the other side of the table, "You and Potter just have to worry about keeping Miss Crawley hidden and safe."

"That's what I've been doing for the past few years." Harry said in a low voice, glancing at the small bird on his shoulder, "But we need leads. We need to know his movements."

"And we're trying. It's terrifying to know that he's gone quiet. We are really hoping this isn't the calm before the storm." Shepherd said, looking at Harry, who sat across from him.

"With Van Mortson, quiet is never good." Harry said and Amanda nodded in agreement.

"Like Harry said," Amanda said, speaking up in an authoritative voice, "We need to know what he's doing; his agenda. What we really need is. . .a spy." Whispers broke out around the table as everyone turned to their neighbors.

"This is very similar to the second war," Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, said, "Dumbledore was smart enough to plant a spy amongst the deatheaters. How about we take a page out of his book?"

Everyone turned to look at Shepherd as he narrowed his eyes at Kingsley and said, "Was it really a good idea? Didn't Severus Snape indeed murder Dumbledore?"

"Under Dumbledore's instructions," Harry said, "It's not to say that the Order of the Pheonix never had valuable information."

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea." Shepherd said cooly.

"Okay, then it's a good thing that I suggest one of my own Aurors." Amanda said, sternly, looking at the Aurors sitting on her side of the table. "We can't afford to waste any more time. We'll never know when he strikes again and not only are innocents, both muggles and wizards, in danger but so is my best auror. We need to make sure he gets false information. Someone that can fill in Severus Snape's shoes, a double spy."

"So, the only question is; which of your brilliant Aurors is willing to take on the job? Surely, not Potter," Shepherd said, uncouthly.

"Trust me, if I could, I would." Harry said, "Unfortunately, Mortson has seen enough of me that he'd recognize me from a mile away."

"How about you, Ronald?" Amanda said, looking over at Ron intently.

"Absolutely not!" Both Harry and Shepherd exclaimed.

"I think I'm allowed to make my own decision," Ron said, offensively.

"I'm Head Auror and I say that none of my Aurors are to be taking up this mission." Shepherd said sharply.

"I think," Kingsley said to Amanda, "That would be a great idea. But, Shepherd has spoken and I think that Mrs. Crawley can and will have one of her own become the spy."

"Minister, with all due respect, you can override his decision!" Amanda argued, "Yes, I can have one of my own, but Ron is more than capable than anyone here to do the job. Who would be better than someone that's close to Verity and Harry? I'm not trying to say that I don't trust any of the Aurors here, but Ron would be least likely to break under Mortson's pressure if he would ever be exposed."

"He's not doing it!" Harry growled.

"Think about it for a minute," Amanda continued looking at Harry directly, who was sitting right beside her, "I know Ron is just a recognizable as you. But from what I have seen of his records, he has mastered the ability to disguise himself. Mortson won't ever figure it out."

"You should know better than to underestimate Mortson." Harry said.

"I do know better," Amanda said, "But Harry, even you know he won't ever expect this. He thinks he is the only clever person in the universe."

"It's a chance we'll have to take," Kingsley said to Shepherd who was ready to argue, "Shepherd, she is right. In order to beat Mortson, we'll need inside information. I say, we send Weasley in. But it is entirely up to him."

* * *

After the meeting, Ginny and Harry headed to Hermione and Ron's house for dinner. They were all starting on their dessert when Hermione finally spoke up.

"So, have you decided on what you are going to do about the mission?"

"I'm doing it," Ron said seriously.

"I don't think you should," Harry said.

"Harry, you said it yourself; we need to know what Mortson is up to." Ron argued.

"I know. But this man is dangerous. Maybe not as bad as Voldemort but it doesn't mean he won't kill you the moment he finds out what's going on."

"I agree," Hermione began, "With Ron. If we don't fight back, all those people that died fighting Voldemort will have died in vain. We have gone through so much for this peace and we cannot allow anyone to disrupt it."

Ginny and Ron smiled, knowing that these words could've been the right ones to convince Harry. As he looked at each in turn, Harry thought of how Hermione was right; they worked too hard for their lives to be turned upside down by evil once again. But he couldn't think of his best friend walking right into the danger that was in store for him.

"I guess," Harry said slowly, "You're right."

"Good," Ron sighed, "Not like I wanted you're approval or anything." He smiled up at him.

"Just be careful, Ron."

* * *

It had now been two weeks since Ron had become a spy and they were nearing the day Mortson had planned to attack muggle London and his plans to capture Verity once again. Upon hearing the news from Ron, Harry took the liberty to keep Verity in his sight at all times. The wedding plans were now neglected as Ginny refused to do it herself or to have anyone but Harry help. On one cold November evening, Harry, Ginny, Verity, Ron, and Hermione sat in Harry's living room after having a big meal thanks to Kreacher.

"I. . .am. . .so. . .bored!" Verity screamed.

Hermione shushed Verity as she rocked Freddie, who was now two months old, to sleep. Verity huffed as she flung herself on the vacant couch. Ron sat on an armchair, reading the Evening Prophet. Harry and Ginny sat on the floor, in front of the couch that Verity now occupied, looking through an old photo album.

"Harry, how about you teach me some Quidditch?" Verity said, poking Harry in the head with the back of her wand. Quodpot being the popular sport in America instead of Quidditch, Verity never really saw Quidditch in action except for that one year when her parents took her and Alex to the Quidditch World Cup in England. It wasn't that she didn't understand the concept, she just wasn't interested in the game.

"I still can't believe you don't know how to play," Ron said, turning a page of the newspaper.

"I told you, I played Quodpot. The rules are quite different, I'm sure," Verity said, glaring at him.

"It's dark out," Harry said, looking up at her, "There's no point in playing."

"But I'm bored!" Verity whined.

"Here, make yourself useful." Hermione said, walking over to her and handing Freddie over to her, "Take him to the nursery for me. Please." She added the last word as Verity now glared at her.

Verity stood up and walked out of the living room and headed up to the nursery that Harry added to the house for his godson, he had also added one for Teddy. Once she was out earshot, Ron put down the newspaper and said, "She reminds me of Sirius when he had to go into hiding. Extremely restless."

"At least she doesn't hate this place," Hermione said, sitting on Ron's lap.

"She's not used to staying in one place. Before Mortson found out her location, she was able to go out. But now, she has to stay inside all day." Harry said.

"But if it keeps her safe–" Hermione began to say but was interrupted by Harry.

"She's a lot like Sirius. She's too energetic to be confined."

The doorbell rang and everyone went quiet. Not many people knew where to find Harry's house, even if all the Weasley's knew it was in Godric's Hollow.

"I'll get it!" They heard Verity yell. A few seconds later they heard a shriek. The four of them, wands out, rushed to the foyer. Expecting to see a battle, they were instead met with Leon and Verity stuck at the lips.

"Let's keep the shrieking to a minimum," Ron said, exasperated, as he turned back to the living room.

"Hey, Leon," Harry greeted as he too walked back to the living room, followed by Hermione and Ginny who had also greeted the young man, without a response.

Once the couple broke apart, Verity didn't want to let go of Leon, afraid he'd disappear again. Leon had been gone for a week, but to her it felt like he'd been gone forever. There had been an attack in the states on a couple of muggles, resulting in the deaths of some and the others in critical condition. Even though the Aurors asked Leon to go into hiding as well, he refused, saying it was his job as a Medi-Wizard to help those who were injured.

"How's Alex?" Verity asked, knowing that Leon and Alex, who was also a Medi-Wizard, would see each other on a daily basis.

"Not good," Leon said, avoiding her eyes.

Verity and Alex hadn't exactly spoken since their parents' funeral. He refused to believe that his own mother helped in the murder of their father, willingly. Therefore, he refused to talk to his sister and believe her "wild accusations."

"Have you seen those memories yet?" Leon asked, finally meeting her eyes.

"No, I want Alex to see them with me." Verity said, looking down at her feet.

"Don't worry, Amanda's working on it." Leon said, lifting her head up.

"I know," Verity replied, "It just. . .sucks."

After a few seconds of silence, Leon said, "So, I was thinking; I have the day off tomorrow, how about a date?" He leaned in giving her a peck on the lips.

"I'm not allowed," Verity pouted, "The 'police' won't let me out of their sight."

"That's not fair; they can't have you all to themselves." Leon whispered, "How about we head up to your room?"

"Come on," Verity said excitedly, leading him up the staircase and a few minutes later the door slammed shut.

"And there they go. That'll be twenty galleons, Harry." Ron said cheerfully.

"Honestly, you two," Hermione scolded.

"I thought Ver had more self control," Harry shrugged at a giggling Ginny.

At that moment, a rapid knocking was heard from the foyer.

"Now, who could it be," Harry said, looking over at the clock, which showed it was 9:35 p.m. He walked out of the room and seconds later re-entered with Andromeda Tonks, who looked worse for wear with tears spilling over her cheeks, she sat down on an armchair and put her head in her hands.

"Andromeda," Harry said, scared. "What's going on?"

Behind Harry, Verity and Leon stumbled down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey, Andromeda!" Verity said, with a huge smile on her face that fell once she saw the look on the older woman's face as she looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

"Andy, say something," Ginny urged, who was crouched beside her.

"They took Teddy!" Andromeda cried. It seemed like everyone in the room stopped breathing the moment she said this. All eyes were on her, Hermione's eyes filling with tears as she held her hand over her mouth. "Mortson has my grandson!"

Harry and Ron were unable to move or say a word. Ginny fell away from the chair and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and staring at Andromeda with sad, teary eyes. Hermione sank down on the couch, her tears rolling down her cheeks.

"That's not all," Andromeda continued painfully, "Your brother, Alex, he's missing too." He looked over at Verity who looked as if she hadn't heard her right. "I overheard a couple of Aurors talking about it when I was at the Ministry."

"No," She muttered, turning over to Leon as if he was going to tell her it was all a joke. He looked back at her with wide eyes. She turned back to Andromeda and suddenly felt dizzy. Seconds later, she no longer saw Leon, Harry, or anyone else for that matter. All she saw was black.**  
**


	20. A Talk Long Overdue

**When Hope Has Failed**

**Chapter 20: A Talk Long Overdue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that comes from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, created by the amazing J.K. Rowling**

Verity lay on Harry's couch, a knitted blanket thrown over her small body. Across the room, Leon sat on an armchair, a piece of parchment in his hands and his eyes darting slowly across the page, making sure to take in every word. Ginny stood by the fireplace, staring into it as if hoping for someone's face to appear. Soon enough, Verity groaned and turned to her right, facing Leon. Upon hearing her, Leon looked up from the parchement and rushed over to her, kneeling down beside her as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Ver?" Leon whispered, his breath tickling her face, making her scrunch up her face and groaning again. Verity slowly opened her eyes and saw concern etched on Leon's face. She turned to stare over at Ginny, who hadn't noticed that Verity was awake, still looking into the fire.

"Where's everyone?" Verity asked softly.

"Harry and Ron, along with other Aurors are out searching for Teddy and your brother." Leon said, tucking a strand of Verity's light brown hair behind her ear. "Hermione went over to Andromeda's house, she's trying to convince her to spend the night here or until we have word of what's going on."

Verity turned on her back and grabbed a throw pillow and pressed it over her face. She let out a muffled scream that finally grabbed Ginny's attention. Ginny looked over at Verity, let out a sigh, and walked over to the armchair and sat down, her eyes closed, legs crossed beneath her and arms held out as if she were meditating. Seconds later, a patronus, an otter to be exact, bounded through the fireplace and went straight to Ginny and spoke in Hermione's voice.

"I'll be arriving with Andromeda in a few minutes. Your mother and father will be coming with us."

As it said its last word, the otter vanished and Ginny looked over at Leon and Verity, got up from the armchair and walked into the foyer to wait for Hermione and the others.

"She's worried," Leon said to Verity. "You could tell she didn't want Harry to go but she couldn't bring herself to stop him. Then of course, there's Teddy. He's only five years old, he shouldn't have to go through something like this."

Verity nodded at him and then tears that were formed out of anger slowly crept down her cheeks.

"Why is he doing this?" She said angrily, throwing the pillow across the room and knocking a lamp to the floor.

"This isn't right!" She continued, sobbing. "He wants me! Why does he have to put innocent lives in danger! Why doesn't he just come for me instead of that little boy! Instead of my brother! No one should've gone after him; I should've been the one to fight this battle."

"But now it's not only your battle." A voice said from the entrance.

Verity looked up as Leon turned around to see who had spoken. It was Andromeda, standing beside Mrs. Weasley, their hands linked together. Hermione was standing next to Mr. Weasley and Ginny stood right behind them, taking her parents cloaks.

"He's my grandson, Harry's godson," Andromeda said as she walked closer to Verity and crouched in front of her. She took Verity's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "This has become our battle as much as yours."

* * *

The night had wore on with no news of any kind and the rest of the Weasley's had decided to stay at Harry's until they were sure it was safe to go back to their homes, aware that anyone was up for grabs. Everyone but Verity stayed in the living room, waiting for Harry and Ron to get back. It was now dawn and Verity, who had resided to her bedroom for the rest of the night, walked into Freddie's nursery. His room being down the hall, she was able to hear the baby's coos. She walked over to the crib and looked down at the baby boy and smoothed back his dark curls as he smiled up at her.

"I'm leaving. No matter what they all say. I'm the only one that can save Teddy and Alex. Harry, Ron, and all the other Aurors will not accomplish anything."

"If you go," A voice called from the door and Verity turned around and saw Ginny, a determined look in her eyes, "Then I'm coming with you."

"You won't be going anywhere, Ginny," Verity said, walking passed her and out of the room.

"Excuse me, but I don't need your permission." Ginny retorted, following Verity back to her room.

"Ginny," Verity said angrily, turning around so quickly that Ginny ran into her. "If something happens to you, Harry would never forgive me."

"It doesn't matter what Harry will do," Ginny said.

"It matters to me!" Verity yelled at her.

"What is going on?" Hermione's voice came from the end of the hallway. She walked over to the two and gave them a questioning look.

"Nothing," Verity said and walked into her room, the door slamming right after her.

"Gin?" Hermione turned to Ginny, hoping to get an answer.

"Nothing," Ginny said in the same acid tone Verity had used, walking away from Hermione.

Hermione stood there, confused and torn between going after her best friend and going to the young woman behind the door who no doubt needed someone for comfort. Making up her mind, she knocked on Verity's door.

"Who is it?" Verity's muffled voice asked.

"Hermione. Please let me in Verity." Hermione answered, leaning a hand on the door knob.

The door opened and Hermione walked into the room. The room's walls were painted in a midnight blue and silver linings. Hermione stood in front of a queen sized canopy bed with silky, silver drapes hanging from its beams and blue comforters. A window on each side of the bed showed the sun's glow rising through the forest trees. Hermione looked around seeking Verity and found her to the left of the room, emerging from a walk-in closet, carrying a knitted sweater and pulling it over her head and the white tank-top she was wearing. The scene seemed all too familiar to Hermione, a reminder of the day that Ginny had decided to leave the Burrow because of Harry's arrival.

"What's going on Verity?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione." Verity said, walking over to her night table, opening the top drawer and taking out her wand. As she pocketed her wand, she grabbed a black cloack from an armchair and draped it over her arms.

"Are you going somewhere?" Hermione asked her, narrowing her eyes at the young woman before her.

"Yes, I'm going. Where? I'm not too sure but I can't stay here. You are all in incredible danger and it would be best if I leave now, find Mortson myself and finish this once and for all." Verity said, putting on her boots and getting up. She walked over to the door but was stopped as Hermione held up her hand.

"Verity, you can't go anywhere. You don't even know where Mortson has gone."

"I know one thing; he hasn't left the country. He'd know that it would be the first thing the Aurors would think of after finding me in Arizona." Verity pushed Hermione's hand aside and walked out of the room.

"Verity!" Hermione called, "Just wait. . .for Ron. He hasn't yet been exposed and may be able to find out where Alex and Teddy have been taken."

"If Ron hadn't known about the kidnapping, what makes you think he'll find out where they've been taken?" Verity asked her, incredulously

"Ron says that the only reason he didn't know about the kidnapping is because Mortson acted on it alone. None of his followers knew. You should know better, he doesn't trust others easily." Hermione said, looking at Verity with pleading eyes. "Plus, if he didn't know about Ron being a spy, why do you think he took Teddy? He must know that Teddy is Harry's godson. This has to be some sort of trap, for both you and Harry."

"Then why did you let Harry go?" Verity asked.

"No one can stop him from doing what he wants, Verity. Please, just wait for Ron."

Verity looked back at Hermione before deciding, she was right. Mortson must've kept this change of plans all too himself, afraid that his followers would ruin everything and the coincidence of Teddy and Alex meaning a lot to both Harry and Verity, showed all signs of the situation being a trap. Verity walked back to her room, past Hermione and before closing the door, she looked at Hermione and said, "Don't think I'll let Ginny or you come with me the moment we know about their whereabouts." And with that, Verity closed the door softly and Hermione smiled, glad that she was able to keep Verity safe, for now.

* * *

"The only thing I was able to get from the followers was that he's definitely in the country." Verity heard Ron say to the others.

"But why haven't you been told of any plans?" Amanda's voice said.

Verity didn't think much of eavesdropping but as she tiptoed her way downstairs and towards the front door, she stopped upon hearing Ron's voice. She couldn't stay in her room any longer. Twenty-four hours had already passed and still no one heard of Harry. So Verity did what she was known to do best, ignore the warnings of others. Despite knowing that this could all be a trap to get her, she had to go after Mortson.

"Verity has half a mind to go after him; I suggest we don't say anything to her." Hermione said.

_Damn it, Hermione!_Verity thought as she continued on her way to the door.

"Verity?" Verity jumped and turned around to see who had called her. It was Charlie Weasley. He was visiting the Weasleys when news of Teddy's and Alex's kidnapping broke and decided to stay with his family instead of going back to Romania. He was walking down the same hall but from the opposite direction with a cup of what she assumed to be tea.

"Hey, Charlie," Verity said innocently, "What's going on? Any news?"

"Not a thing," Charlie replied, looking at her, not at all convinced of the innocent act she seemed to be putting on.

"I see," Verity said, "Well, I'm going back upstairs."

"You haven't eaten anything. Why don't you go and get something? Mum is putting away some leftovers."

"I'm fine. I haven't had much of an appetite." Verity said as she made for the stairs.

"Please, don't think of finding them on your own. Let the Aurors handle it." Charlie said to her as he followed.

"Charlie, I am an Auror," Verity said briskly and walked right up to the second landing. Her door came into view and she saw that it was slightly ajar. She knew she hadn't left the door open, knowing she had locked it before leaving. She held out her wand, ready to attack if necessary. She pushed the door wider and saw that her lights were on.

"Now, I know I didn't leave those on." She whispered to herself. She walked into the room and stared around and immediately saw who had broken into her room.

"I was afraid you had left," Ginny said, sitting on the armchair, holding what looked like a picture frame in her hand.

"So, you decided to make yourself at home." Verity said cheekily, putting her wand into her robes.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have but I just figured you didn't want to speak with me. So, I forced my way in when you didn't answer. But I saw you weren't in here and I thought you had left." Ginny said, looking up at Verity, with her chocolate brown eyes.

Verity went to her bed, sat on the edge so that she was facing Ginny and looked at the picture frame.

"He looks so happy." Ginny said softly.

"Believe me, he had everyone fooled." Verity said in the same soft voice, "I don't think he was truly happy while he was in the states."

"When was this taken?" Ginny asked, holding out the frame, showing a younger looking Harry and a red-haired Verity wrapped in his arms, both holding a tankard of what must've been firewhiskey, huge smiles on their faces.

"It was taken on my twenty-first birthday, about two years ago."

"I see. Were you two. . .together?" Ginny asked shyly.

"Yes. For a short time, might I add." Verity said, taking the frame from Ginny. "We broke up a few days later. He may have looked happy, Ginny, but I knew he wasn't ever thinking of me. I kind of knew all along though. It was always you he thought of. I remember thinking that if I dyed my hair brown, he'd stopped thinking of you when we were together. I mean, the red-hair must've brought so many memories and as you can tell, it's the same shade as yours. But apparently, that didn't work."

"You must've hated me." Ginny whispered.

"Believe it or not, I didn't." Verity put the frame aside. "I sort of hated him for stringing me along the way he did. But I quickly forgave him for it when I realized that he really did care about me, even if it wasn't the way I wanted him to. But things were starting to get extremely awkward way before this picture was taken. I guess we knew deep down that we were only ever meant to be best friends."

They both sat in silence for a couple of seconds, both lost in their thoughts, that is until Ginny spoke strongly.

"I'm going with you. I don't care what you say; you're not going to stop me."

"Only if you accept full responsibility to whatever happens to you. I'll say I had no clue you tagged along." Verity said.

"Why do you care about Harry's reaction when he finds out I went with you?" Ginny asked Verity.

"Because Ginny, you have no idea how good it feels to see him so happy now that he's with you. It's a totally different Harry. If something were to happen to you, it'll be my fault to the way he'll become. I don't want him to return to his old self. Why do you want to go, Ginny?" Verity fired back.

"It's Harry out there. I can't just sit here and wait for him to come back. Not after what happened last time." Ginny said.

"Well, he's an Auror and that's exactly what you're gonna have to do, wait for him to come home." Verity said looking at Ginny intently, trying to figure out exactly what she was thinking of. "Why don't you go and get ready? We'll be leaving in a few minutes." Verity said, getting up from the bed.

"I am ready," Ginny said, standing up as well.

"Let's go then," Verity walked right out of the room, Ginny right behind her.**  
**


	21. A Lead In The Right Direction

**Chapter 21: A Lead In The Right Direction**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that comes from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, created by the amazing J.K. Rowling. Also, don't own the lyrics that crop up later in this chapter.**_

Morning had come and Angelina and George sat at the small kitchen table. George was reading the Prophet and Angelina was cleaning Freddie after his morning feed, while everyone else slept in.

"Anything in the paper?" Angelina asked George as she pushed aside a cloth and held Freddie against her shoulder and gently rubbed his back.

"Nothing," George sighed as he closed the paper, set it aside and grabbed his toast from the plate before him and taking a big bite. "They just mentioned the fact that Teddy and Alex have been kidnapped and urging anyone who knows anything to come forward."

"Why haven't Ron or Harry returned with any news? They should've found out something," Angelina said, looking out the window.

"I'm sure Harry hasn't even stopped to sleep. And Ron. . .well, Ron is probably making sure Harry doesn't do anything stupid." George said, taking his son from Angelina and beginning to make faces at him, trying to make him giggle.

"Has anyone seen Ginny since last night?" Mrs. Weasley asked, startling the couple as she walked into the kitchen followed by Charlie.

"No," Angelina said, "Last I saw of her, she said she was going to bed."

"How about Verity?" George asked.

"Poor thing has locked herself in her room," Mrs. Weasley said, taking her grandson from George.

"Not entirely," Charlie said, taking a glass of orange juice Angelina was offering him, "I saw her last night. She was listening to the conversation you were all having with Ron. But it didn't seem like she meant to, to me it looked as if she was trying to sneak out and just happened to stop to listen to whatever you all were saying."

"What?" Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, but she went right up to her room." Charlie said, looking at Hermione curiously.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked frantically.

"Well, I saw her go up the stairs. But I didn't follow her, if that's what you mean," Charlie said.

Before anyone even said anything, Hermione disapparated and they heard her apparate in the second landing. Seconds later, they heard Ron calling from the living room and they all went to greet him, anxious for any kind of news.

"Ronald," Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around her youngest son and held him close. "How come you haven't let us know how you and Harry were doing?"

"I'm sorry, Mum," Ron said, getting out of his mother's arms but wrapping an arm around her waist while looking around at George and Charlie. "Harry and I have been busy. We were called to the Ministry this morning. They have decided to change the plans. They apparently think we'd cover more ground if we all separated and looked for Alex and Teddy alone."

"Alone?" Charlie said, "Doesn't sound safe. You should all stick together. Merlin, knows what will happen."

"According to Shepherd, we can handle ourselves. Of course, Amanda is keeping her Aurors together and that means Harry and I won't be together in this."

"Where's Harry?" Everyone turned and saw Hermione in the living room, no one even noticed she had entered but they did notice the piece of parchment she held in her left hand.

"He's at the Ministry, why?" Ron asked, worried by the frightened expression on his wife's face. "What does that note say, Hermione?"

Ron walked over to her, took the parchment, read what it said and then sank unto the armchair, his hands covering his face. After a few seconds, he looked up at the others and said, "Harry won't like this one bit."

"Do you have any clue where we're at?" Ginny asked Verity as they walked around a small stream in the forest they had been walking through the whole morning.

"Not exactly," Verity said as she jumped over a log, "I overheard one of the aurors say they had just come back from this town looking for Alex and Teddy."

"We should stop. We need to eat something." Ginny said as her stomach rumbled.

"Look," Verity pointed excitedly. Ahead of them, there was an opening in the trees and they saw what looked like a village. Verity ran the rest of the way, Ginny at her heels. "There's a pub, let's go!"

"I said food, not alcohol." Ginny muttered as she jogged next to Verity.

Walking into the pub, they found it was empty as it should be at ten in the morning. But they were no longer alone when a tall, slender, beautiful, blonde woman walked out of what looked like the men's bathroom with a mop.

"Morning," The woman smiled at them, putting the mop in a broom closet.

"Good Morning," Ginny said as Verity merely nodded, "Would you happen to have a menu?"

"Sure, come on in," The woman said, pointing at the bar and stools. Ginny and Verity sat on a stool as the woman gave them a black leather menu. "Just let me know when you're ready."

The woman turned around to arrange a few bottles on a top shelf. After perusing the menu, Ginny and Verity placed their orders and a few minutes later, the woman brought out their food and placed it in front of them. As she handed Verity her order, she caught her eye and gasped.

"You're part of that search party, aren't you?" She said, a smile forming in her face.

"What?" Verity coughed, nearly choking on the spoonful of eggs she had just put in her mouth.

"Yesterday morning, a couple of people came by here. They were looking for a man and a young boy who had gone missing while camping." She turned around, grabbed a flyer and showed it to them. On the flyer, there was a picture of Alex that Verity remembered being taken on his birthday last year and below it was a picture of Teddy, holding a small dog in his lap. To their surprise and relief, the pictures didn't move at all. This place was no doubt a muggle village and the woman didn't seem to know the real story to Teddy and Alex's disappearance. Also, they were quite glad that Teddy donned a normal look. In the picture he had sandy hair and bright blue eyes, looking a lot like Remus.

"Cute, isn't he?" The woman said as she saw them staring at Teddy's picture, "Poor child. I feel horrible not being able to tell those people the truth."

"What do you mean?" Verity asked, taking her eyes off the flyer and looking up at the woman.

"And how did you know we were looking for them?" Ginny asked her, narrowing her eyes.

"He said you would," The woman said softly, "This young man, he said you'd come." She pointed at Alex's picture as she stared intently at Verity. "You're his sister, Verity."

Ginny looked over at Verity as Verity herself sat there, mouth open and unsure of what to say.

"Gone?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "But where could they have gone? No one even knows where Mortson is hiding!"

The rest of the Weasleys, Andromeda, and Leon, had congregated in the living room, waiting for Harry's arrival. Ron only sent word with his patronus that there was an emergency and that he had to get home as soon as possible.

"No one knows, Mum. Relax." Bill said, holding Dominique in his lap.

At that moment, they heard the front door open and close and Harry appeared before them, panic obvious in his eyes.

"What's happened? Everyone all right?"

"Harry," Ron spoke up, since no one seemed to want to be the one to give Harry the news. "Verity and Ginny have gone."

"What?" Harry said, looking around the room making sure that the two people mentioned were not indeed hiding.

"Here," Ron handed him Ginny's note. "Hermione found it in Ginny's room."

"I don't — understand," Harry said as he finished reading the note. " 'Don't come after us'? Is this some kind of a joke?"

"It's all my fault, Harry!" Hermione rushed over to him. "Verity had told me she wanted to go after Mortson and I made her promise that she was going to wait until we had more news. Ginny and Verity had an argument and I guess it had something to do with Verity leaving. I'm not sure, but I think Ginny may have wanted to go. I should've kept a closer eye on them."

"No, Hermione. It's not your fault," Harry said, giving her a hug.

"What do we do?" Leon asked Harry as he let go of Hermione. "Should we go looking for them?"

"No," Harry said to everyone's surprise, "They're both strong women. They can handle it themselves. It really wouldn't do any good to alert the wizarding world that we now have two missing witches. If we do, Mortson will know that Verity's unprotected."

"Right," Mr. Weasley said, "It's best if Mortson thinks Verity's in hiding. That way, the girls won't be in any immediate danger."

"I suggest you let the Aurors know, Harry," Bill said, "That way they can keep a look out for Ginny and Verity."

Harry nodded at Bill and said, "In the meantime, we'll continue to look for Teddy and Alex, hopefully we'll get to them before Verity and Ginny land themselves in the hands of Mortson."

After their talk with Harry, everyone sat around the living room, thinking of the many places Verity and Ginny could've gone. Harry soon grew tired of that particular topic and decided to head on up to the room he and Ginny shared.

Ron knocked on their bedroom door and waited for an answer and but he heard none, so he walked in anyways. He knew that Harry wasn't really taking this turn of events as well as he led everyone to believe. Walking into the room, he found Harry sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall in front of him.

"Harry?" Ron said, sitting beside Harry. "You okay, mate?"

"I was afraid of this," Harry whispered. "This was one of the reasons why I avoided coming back."

"You mean — returning to England?" Ron asked him, concern in his eyes for his best friend.

"Yes," Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "The fight against Mortson had begun to get worse in America and I knew that coming here would put you all in some kind of danger."

"You can't protect us forever, Harry. The fight would've reached us even if you hadn't come back. I mean, he wants Verity and with her hiding here. . ." Ron said, but Harry interrupted him.

"I wanted her to go to Brazil," Harry looked at Ron for the first time since their conversation had started. "But she refused to go there. She somehow knew that by her being here, it would reunite me with all of you. She has always wanted me to have my family back."

"Smart girl," Ron smiled. "If it wasn't for her then who knows when we would've seen you again. Don't blame yourself for any of it; for Ginny, Alex, Teddy and Verity. You've done your best, Harry. Plus, Verity and Ginny are the ones that went after that deranged man. If anything happens to them, it's really their fault." Harry gave him a surprised look as if asking him if he was the one that was deranged. "Don't get me wrong, I'm bloody worried about Ginny, and Verity too. But Ginny has proven herself. She can take care of herself. She does have one heck of a mean bat-bogey hex."

Harry laughed at that last comment, picturing the poor soul who happened to be the one to receive that hex, courtesy of a Ginny Weasley.

"Follow me," The woman said, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Ginny looked over at Verity uncertainly. Verity looked back at her and nodded and whispered, low enough for only her to hear, "Keep your wand close." Ginny nodded in response and the two followed the woman.

"By the way, my name's Serena." She flashed a smile at them while pushing open a door.

They walked through the door and into a small kitchen. On top of a shelf was what looked like a small stereo. Verity immediately recognized the song that was playing to be from a muggle band that soon became her favorite after her brother took her to one of their concerts in the States.

_Change,_

_Everything you are_

_And Everything you were_

_Your number has been called_

_Fights, battles have begun_

_Revenge will surely come_

_Your hard times are ahead._

Even though the song was her favorite, she tried to block it out as it spoke the truth. Hard times were ahead and she had to do something about it before anyone got hurt. She looked around and saw that Ginny kept a close eye on her and that Serena had walked over to a cabinet and seemed to be rummaging through its contents. She finally turned to look at them and in one hand she held a small vial and in the other, a wallet. The vial looked like the one Verity's mother left her but this one was wrapped in what looked like a napkin. Serena handed the vial to Verity, a smile on her face. She obviously didn't know exactly what this vial could mean to Verity.

"How did you know it was me he spoke of?" Verity asked Serena, without taking the vial but looking into Serena's blue eyes for any sign of a lie.

"He gave me this, he said the people in the pictures were most likely going to come looking for them," Serena answered with another smile. "But you must know," her smile soon faded and was replaced by a frown, "He didn't have much time."

"What do you mean? He's not dead?" Verity asked, panic coursing through her body.

"No, dear God," Serena said, a hand on her chest. "That man…there was a man that kept an annoyingly close watch on them. The boy set up a distraction and your brother brought me into this very kitchen. He took a napkin and wrote something down and gave it to me wrapped around that vial. He asked me not to tell anyone they were here. He said that only the people in the pictures were to know they were here. I had no clue they were kidnapped until yesterday. The day your brother and that boy were here, news of their disappearance had not reached our village."

"Were you the only one here?" Ginny asked her.

"Yes," Serena answered, "Before they left, the man that was with them began to act strange. I thought he was going to kill me. He kept looking at me with this maddening look in his face, like he was planning on doing something but stopping himself before he did it."

"He either wanted to kill her or obliviate her memory," Ginny whispered to Verity.

"But when the others came looking for them yesterday," Serena continued, not hearing a word Ginny said to Verity. "I wanted to tell them. But I promised him."

"Serena?" A man's voice called from the bar. "Are you back there?"

"It's my usual customer, I'm sorry. I must go and attend to him. You can stay here if you'd like."

"Serena?" Verity spoke finally, her hands shaking around the vial. "The man. What did he look like?"

"I was barely able to make out his face. He was dressed in this strange cloak with its hood up. The time I saw his face was when I said he had that look in his face and I was only able to see it because he had stepped under one of the lights." She gave Verity a sympathetic look and walked out of the kitchen.

Ginny looked at Verity, who had already stripped the napkin off of the vial and reading what it said aloud.

"'Verity, I knew you'd come looking. It had to be either you or Harry. The vial holds my memory of that night Teddy and I were taken and of recent happenings. Don't trust Shepherd with anything. He is greatly involved. We're being relocated to Durmstrang. Before you leave, make the woman forget everything. We don't want her getting hurt over this.'"

"Shepherd? Durmstrang?" Ginny said, confused. "The Head Auror? But if he's been working for Mortson than that means Ron can be in big trouble. And why would they go all the way to Durmstrang?"

"Not exactly. Kingsley asked me to make sure everyone forgot about Ron spying on Mortson. He sensed someone had become a spy for Mortson but not at all sure who. He told me no one was to remember that small detail of that day's meeting. Only Harry, Ron, and Amanda were allowed to remember. Why do you think it was so easy for Ron to become a spy even after Shepherd said he didn't want any of his Aurors to be the one to take up the job. If he was with Mortson at the time, he's a damn good actor. About the whole Durmstrang thing, I'm not entirely sure. But we need to find out," Verity looked around and said, "Let's go back, we can use Harry's pensieve."

On their way out, they bid their thanks and goodbyes to Serena, who was chatting with the man that called her. Verity made sure to make eye contact with her after giving her a hug and thanks for the information she gave them about Alex and Teddy, to ensure that Serena forgot about the conversations she had with Alex and the one they had today with her. Also, she made her forget that Alex and Teddy were ever there. They paid for the food they didn't get to eat, having lost their appetite after what they had found out and walked out of the pub.

Once they were in deep into the forest, Ginny spoke to Verity. "Shouldn't we let Harry know?"

"No, we can't bring Harry into this and I hope he's not home when we get there" Verity said sharply as she opened the leather wallet. Inside were two small pictures, thankfully neither one was moving; one of Alex and Amanda at their wedding and the other of Verity and Harry at a Christmas party the previous year. "We can do this alone."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I actually enjoyed writing Ginny and Verity together.. I have a feeling they will become great friends ;) ... On a separate note... check out my other story, Inspiration, the latest chapter is with Harry and Ginny, it's sort of an alternate prologue. One more thing, add me on twitter, it will become my way of communicating with my readers now that my baby's due date is fast approaching. Until next time!


	22. This Is How I Disappear

**Chapter 22: This Is How I Disappear**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that comes from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, created by the amazing J.K. Rowling. Also, don't own the lyrics that crop up later in this chapter.**_

Tavia Crawley walked into the sitting room, she had heard a commotion coming from the room and as her calls to her husband went unanswered, she figured he was outside walking the dogs and decided to go and check herself. She stopped in her tracks as she looked up and saw her husband tied to armchair.

"Tav," He whispered, his eyes wide.

Seconds later Tavia felt completely relaxed and as if she was floating in the air. Suddenly, she heard a voice in her head.

"Kill him," The voice said, and without a second thought, she aimed her wand at her husband, "Now!"

"Avada kedavra!" She yelled, a green light rushing out of her wand and into the man she loved. She didn't know why she did it. She couldn't stop the words from spilling out of her mouth. And as the curse hit the man, she wanted to fall to the ground, she wanted to cast the spell on herself, but it felt as if someone held her wand in place, pointing at her husband's chest. She immediately became aware; she had become someone's puppet."

"Where's Verity, Tavia?" Another man walked into her line of vision, she knew him from somewhere but at the moment, she couldn't place him in any of her memories.

"I-I don't know," Tavia said, "I swear."

"I believe you," The man got closer to her, tugged her hair behind her ear, "Tell me who does."

"Besides Charles," Tavia gasped out, unable to stop herself, "Leonidas, Leon, he will know. I'm sure of it."

"Leonidas Chesterson," The man smiled, "Take me to him."

She wanted to fight it, she didn't want to kill her daughter's boyfriend, but she couldn't. She wasn't strong enough.

* * *

She couldn't remember when she had arrived at the book store. The last thing she remembered was sending Alex a letter telling him that she and Charles were going on vacation to the Caribbean. She refused to remember anything. Besides killing her husband, she was forced to kill the owner of the book store.

But she was slowly fighting it. All it took was seeing Leon huddled on the ground, bruises spreading across his face and arms. She knew this boy, she's known him since he was a teenager. At first, he was his daughter's best friend. But a year ago, he had become more than that. To her, he was always like a second son and it hurt her to see him like that. It was then that she decided to fight.

"Why hasn't he told you?" Mortson growled at her. "I thought you said he knew where she was!"

"He does, he knows!" Tavia backed away from the man, knocking into a book shelf.

"Then make him tell me!" He grabbed her by the arm and pushed her towards the back room. "If he doesn't, kill him. I will find another way to find her."

"NO!" Tavia yelled and she pulled away from Mortson. "I will not do it anymore!"

She glared up at the man that held her captive and pointed her wand at him. "Don't test me, I've gotten good at casting the killing curse, thanks to you."

Mortson laughed loudly and before she could even blink, he grabbed her wand, snapped it in two. "You're so weak. No wonder it has been so easy to cast the imperius curse on you."

He pulled her hair back and leaned her towards him, "I will find her, no matter what. And once I do, I will take her powers from her, leaving her just as weak as you. She will become nothing but a shell. Stupefy!"

* * *

Alex Crawley began to put his things into his briefcase when a knock sounded on his office door.

"Yes?" He called from his desk as he gathered some parchment and stacked them into a neat pile.

"Mr. Crawley," A slender, young woman of about twenty years old, with long brown hair and hazel eyes walked into the room.

"What is it Ofelia?" Alex said, standing up from his chair and looking at the girl before him.

"There's someone who wishes to speak to you. I've told him you're to go home but he insists. He says it's an emergency." Ofelia said quickly, looking down at her shoes.

"Did you get his name?" Alex asked her, looking at a list of patients he was to see that day but were cancelled, _maybe the person changed their mind, _he thought to himself.

"No, sir," Ofelia said apologetically.

Alex sighed, looked at his watch and sat back down on his chair. "Fine, let him in."

Ofelia turned on her heel but before she walked out, Alex called out to her.

"Could you send Cobbie to my wife and let her know I'll be late. We were supposed to see my sister tonight."

"Yes, sir. So, you're talking with Verity again?" Ofelia asked.

"Well, Amanda asked me to just...grow up." Alex said with a smile. "Now send that man in. I don't want to be here all night. You can go home after you send that owl."

"Yes, sir. Good night." Ofelia opened the door and walked out.

"Good night, Ofelia."

Ofelia stood outside the door and let the man in. As the door closed, Alex looked up and his eyes met with the British Head Auror.

_What's he doing here? _Alex thought to himself. He and Amanda, no matter how close both of their countries' Auror Department was working with each other, the couple was not at all close with Shepherd. So, it was no doubt that the worst came to mind as he sat there, looking up at the Head Auror.

It had been three days since he last saw his wife and he hadn't heard from her today. Surely, if something had happened, her second-in-command would be the one to contact him. But what if something had happened to Harry Potter as well? Was Verity all right?

"What can I do for you?" Alex said, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Many things, Crawley," Shepherd said, walking along the opposite wall, looking at all the picture frames that sat on a long shelf.

"Well, make it quick. I don't have all night," Alex picked up his wand from his desk and gripped it tight. He really didn't like this man.

"Where's Verity, Crawley?" Shepherd took a frame from the shelf that held a picture of an eighteen year old Verity in her school's graduation robes. "She hasn't been to any meetings. Where is she hiding?"

"No clue. I haven't exactly talked to her since —"

"Your parents' funerals. You know, women just can't ever realize when they're wrong," Shepherd let Verity's picture frame fall to the ground, where it shattered. Alex scowled at him and made to move but stopped as Shepherd pointed his wand at him.

"Verity was wrong about your mother. Your mother would never betray your father. I guess your sister has never heard of the Imperius Curse, which your mother happened to be under. But she was beginning to fight it while your sister was under her care. Something your dear sister couldn't realize."

Alex was beginning to shake from the anger. He knew there was something odd about Verity's account on their mother's supposed betrayal.

"Then, there's sweet but feisty Amanda," Shepherd picked up a frame with Amanda's face flashing a brilliant smile up at him. "Does she really think she can fool Mortson? She can't hide your sister forever. She might as well...give it up."

"Your point, Shepherd?" Alex had gone to the end of his rope as Shepherd let the other frame fall to the ground as well.

"Tell me, how can you let your wife continue doing her job when she's two months pregnant? How are you so sure she'll be safe?" Shepherd threw a menacing smile at Alex.

In a matter of seconds, Alex crossed the room, which took Shepherd by surprise, and pinned him to the wall, knocking other picture frames to the ground, Alex's wand was at Shepherd's throat.

"What have you done to her?" Alex growled. "How did you know she was pregnant?"

"You think she could've kept that piece of information from her government? You are aware that female Aurors must advise their superiors when pregnancy becomes an issue. She's been let off any field work when it comes to Mortson or any dark wizard. They don't want her to jeopardize the life of an unborn child." Shepherd said, his smile never faltering and keeping an eye on Alex's wand.

If Amanda wasn't out there looking for Mortson, then where has she been for the past three days?

"Where is she?" Alex said, slamming Shepherd against the wall again.

"England," Shepherd said, laughing.

"Liar!" Alex said, punching Shepherd on the jaw, forgetting all about his wand.

"Wondering why no one has notified you of her disappearance?" Shepherd laughed, spitting out blood.

Alex dropped Shepherd to the ground in disgust and shock. His fear was being confirmed, they had his wife.

"Incarcerous!" Shepherd yelled, binding Alex in thick ropes."You really wouldn't make a good Auror. You'd think you learned a thing or two after spending years married to one and spending time with Harry Potter."

Shepherd stepped over Alex's body, which was now on the ground, and took his wand.

"Now, your darling wife, well, she's safe. Don't worry your little heart. I had to say something to get your guard down." Shepherd stood up and began walking around the office.

"But you," He continued, "Will tell me where your sister is. Or better yet, promise me you'll convince Amanda to lay off the search, tell her to end it."

Alex looked at him with spiteful eyes and said through gritted teeth, "Never."

"If that's what you want. You leave me no choice, Crawley. Just remember, we'll find that mudblood wife of yours and make sure she and that unborn child never make it to the end of this." He looked down at him, his smile no longer in place, and pointed his own wand at Alex, "Stupefy!"

Alex's surrounding went black and his last thought was that he hoped his sister and his wife were somewhere safe and that Harry Potter was protecting them both like he promised.

* * *

"Get the boy!" Alex heard a man's voice yell through the blackness that drowned him. After a couple of angry yells, he heard sounds of a scuffle and grunts.

"You fools! He's only five! Bind him and throw him in there with Crawley and don't let this mere child outsmart you again!"

Alex heard footsteps coming closer and he opened his eyes and saw that he was in a dark room, dimly lit by a single torch floating above him. Seconds later, a wrought iron door opened and two bulky figures in cloaks carried in a smaller figure. They dropped the boy to the ground and quickly walked out of the room. The boy began to squirm against the ropes and Alex rushed over to him.

The boy he saw before him had dark blue shaggy hair, a pale complexion and eyes the same shade as his hair. Catching sight of Alex, the boy tried to drag himself farther away.

"Wait!" Alex said, "Let me take these ropes off you."

"Who are you?" The boy said, glaring at him.

"Alex Crawley," Alex said, hands held out as if showing the boy that he had no weapon.

"Crawley?" The boy said curiously, "That's Verity's last name."

"That's my sister," Alex said, his hands falling to his side.

"How do I know you're not lying?" The boy asked.

"We're in the same boat, aren't we? Trapped in this...prison." Alex said with an apologetic smile, waving a hand indicating the room. The boy softened his gaze and Alex scooted closer to him. "What's your name, kid?"

"Teddy Lupin," The boy said, puffing his chest out proudly as he was freed from the ropes.

"So, you're Harry Potter's godson," Alex sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Great. Now things are very clear."

Teddy looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Like I said, you're Harry Potter's godson," Alex said, looking at Teddy seriously.

"And?" Teddy said, still confused.

"Well, I'm Verity Crawley's brother," Alex continued, "There's a reason why we were kidnapped."

"Oh yeah," Teddy said, following Alex with his eyes. "Well, let's hear it."

Ignoring the boy's brashness, Alex said, "I'm assuming that we'll be used as a sort of trade off."

Alex stopped his walk around the room and slid down against the wall. He put his head back and looked up at the dark, cobwebbed ceiling.

"This is a trap. I know this is the exact thing that'll make Verity leave Harry's protection." Alex looked over at Teddy and sighed, "You...are the perfect person to get Harry after Mortson. I just hope they realize it before it's too late."

"Maybe Harry won't be so stupid" Teddy said, sitting next to Alex and patted his arm. "He did defeat Voldemort, you know."

Alex smiled weakly at the boy's words and nodded his head in agreement. Hoping for all that was good that this five-year-old boy was right.

* * *

The walls of their cell shook violently, waking its two prisoners from their slumber. Outside their cell they were able to hear running footsteps and people yelling all kinds of curses. Seconds later, the door flew open and Mortson, his eyes alight with malice, walked in with a burly man right behind him. Mortson walked over to Alex and pointed his wand at him.

"Your sister," He said with venom in his voice. "Where is she?"

Alex looked at him, hatred etched all over his face and voice, "Like I'd tell you."

Mortson smiled at him, dangerously, and looked over at Teddy, who was huddled next to Alex, glaring up at the menacing man. "That's very sweet of you to protect your dear adopted sister even if it'll cost you your life. Crucio!"

Teddy began to scream in pain and sank to the floor, his small body thrashing.

"Stop!" Alex yelled, throwing himself at Mortson only to be thrown back against the opposite wall by Mortson as he lifted the curse off of Teddy.

"I will kill the boy. So, don't test me." Mortson snarled as he crouched over Alex's crumpled body. "As soon as I kill the boy-who-lived, this sweet, innocent child will die. Just don't make me do it sooner than planned."

As soon as the last word left his mouth, there was another explosion outside of the room and the door slammed open again, a man running inside.

"Sir," The tall, thin man panted. "The Aurors - they're getting through the barriers."

Mortson whipped his head around and looked at the man by the door but it was the burly one who spoke.

"I thought Shepherd was supposed to lead them the other way." The burly man growled.

"He's not the one leading the Aurors, it's Harry Potter." The thin one answered.

"What are you idiots waiting for then?" Mortson snapped, "Skullie, go and get Potter. Make sure he's alive when you bring him to me. I want to kill him myself."

The burly man walked out of the room and was about to be followed by the other man when Mortson called him back.

"Wayes! Take these two to Durmstrang." Mortson strolled to the door.

"Durmstrang, sir?" Wayes said, confused.

"They'll be found if we keep them in England. I'll meet you there as soon as I sort out this mess you fools were incapable of controlling. Don't floo or portkey your way there. You could be easily traced."

"Yes, sir."

"And Wayes," Mortson stopped at the door and looked at Wayes with a threatening glare, "Don't screw this up."

Mortson walked out of the room, slamming the door shut in his wake, and Wayes just stood there, staring at the door as he muttered under his breath.

Alex crawled over to Teddy as Wayes paid them no attention and made sure that the small boy was all right. Looking down at the boy, he realized that Teddy's hair color had changed to jet black and he was still shaking and curled into a ball.

"Kid," Alex said, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I...want...my...grandma," Teddy said through clenched teeth. "It hurts - so bad."

"I know," Alex said, bringing the boy into a hug, where the boy began to sob. Alex kicked himself for not being able to stop Morston before he used an unforgivable curse on this child. _No child should have to go through something like this, _Alex thought to himself. _I have got to do something before this kid ends up dead._

* * *

A loud, popping noise disturbed the quiet stillness of the forest and three figures walked out from behind a large tree. Two of them, one the size of a child and the other tall and husky, walked in front of another figure that held a wand, pointing it at their backs.

"I'm hungry," Teddy said, stopping in his tracks and turning to the figure behind him.

"Shut up and keep walking!" Wayes snapped, poking Teddy's arm with the tip of his wand.

"You need to keep me alive and starving me to death won't make your boss happy, will it?" Teddy said, a smile playing at his lips.

"Teddy," Alex said in a warning tone.

Teddy looked up at the man and gave him a sweet smile. Wayes looked between the two, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Alex, can you tell him that if he wants his master's plan to work, he needs to feed us." Teddy said, glaring at Wayes.

Alex looked at the man in front of him but turned his gaze to the wand before he spoke.

"You will need some strength if you expect us to get to Bulgaria by side-along apparition." Alex said to Wayes, "You are the one doing all the work and you're already starting to look a bit peaky."

Wayes looked at Alex with narrowed eyes and then he looked down at his watch.

"There should be a town up ahead," He said gruffly, looking up at his captives, "Let's go."

They walked along for about twenty minutes until they reached an opening in the trees. In front of them sat a small village with the sun setting right behind it, sending off a beautiful orange glow.

"Food!" Teddy said excitedly. He ran forward and once he reached the pub, he kicked the door open and went inside.

"Hey!" Wayes shouted, running after him with Alex right behind him.

As they walked into the pub, Alex looked around him and saw a woman, a muggle no doubt, showing Teddy and Wayes to a table and handing them menus. Alex walked up to the table and sat between Teddy and their kidnapper.

"I'm ready," Teddy said, smiling up at the beautiful woman.

"Already?" She said, laughing softly as she took out a small notepad from her back pocket.

"Not much of an option, is there?" Wayes muttered.

Alex was glad the woman did not hear him as she was laughing at the amount of food Teddy was ordering.

"How about for you two?" She asked, dazzling them with her smile.

A few minutes later, the three sat in silence, eating their food. When the woman returned to their table with the check and cleared up the table, Alex looked at Teddy and nodded firmly. Teddy winked at him as Wayes fumbled with some muggle money. Teddy threw himself to the ground and began to scream as if he were in pain, no doubt remembering the pain of the Cruciatus Curse to make it all seem real.

"What the bloody hell?" Wayes exclaimed, looking at Teddy frantically.

"What's wrong with him?" The woman asked anxiously.

"He's fine," Alex whispered to her. Upon seeing that Wayes was occupied, trying to get Teddy calmed down, he took the woman's hand and led her to where he knew the kitchen must be.

"What's going on?" The woman asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

"What's your name?" Alex asked her, looking around the kitchen.

"Serena," The woman answered, watching Alex rummage throw the cupboards.

"Serena, could I borrow your pen?" Alex asked, turning back to look at her.

"Sure," Serena held out a black ball-point pen and Alex took it, thanking her.

"We were kidnapped," Alex said, writing frantically on a piece of napkin he found near a stove.

"What?" Serena said, shocked, "Do you want me to call the police?"

"No, we can't. They won't be able to do much." Alex said, "Listen to me, we don't have much time. Teddy won't be able to distract him for long."

Alex took out a vial and Wayes wand from his back pocket.

"I managed to take his wand while we were eating," Alex said, looking up at Serena who looked at him with a confused expression, "I need you to give this vial to the either one of the people in the photos."

"What photos?" Serena said quietly.

Alex pulled out a wallet from his back pocket and handed it to her, "Thankfully they didn't take this."

He held the wand's tip to his temple and withdrew a silvery strand. Serena gasped and held a hand to her mouth as he returned the wand back to his temple.

"You are to tell no one we were here," Alex said, "Only my sister, my wife or Harry can know, do you understand?"

Serena nodded and he continued to extract the silvery strands from his temple.

"Good. Please, give this to them. It's very important that you do." Alex shook the vial as he said this and then he pointed the wand to his temple one last time and muttered, "Merlin, I hope this works."

After those last words, a thin sheet of black covered the viewers visions and they were thrown out of the pensieve they had entered to view the memories left to Verity, landing on the floor of Harry's office.

* * *

Author's note: I hope this was okay. I decided to add the memories Verity's mother left her, which I had originally left out. So I hope it was okay. Take care everyone!


	23. We Can Do Ourselves Harm

**When Hope Has Failed**

**DISCLAIMER:**_** Unfortunately, I am not the mastermind behind the wonderful series that is Harry Potter. That honorable position belongs to J.K. Rowling. Lucky her.**_

**Chapter 23: We Can Do Ourselves Harm**

"I can't believe it!" Ginny gasped, the moment after her feet hit the office floor. She put her hands over her face and sank down into a chair in front of Harry's desk.

"How can he use an unforgivable curse on a child?" Ginny continued; her shock was quickly replaced with anger as she looked up at Verity.

"Harry was hit by the Cruciatus Curse—"

"Harry was fourteen!" Ginny argued, interrupting Verity, "Teddy is only four years old!"

"Well, that's not the worst he's capable of, trust me." Verity said, turning towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ginny said, standing up from the chair.

"I need to find a way to Durmstrang," Verity replied, turning around to face Ginny.

"Verity, don't go," Ginny pleaded, walking up to her, "You heard your brother. It's a trap. Mortson knows you'd do anything to get him."

"Then why did my brother leave us these memories?" Verity asked her.

"Maybe he wanted you to show someone, like Kingsley, he is the Minister of Magic." Ginny said.

"He'll kill them," Verity said through gritted teeth. "You cannot sit back and wait for your precious ministry to go and rescue them."

"I know Verity," Ginny sighed, "But think of Harry."

"What about Harry?" Verity spat. "Alex is my brother and he's about to be a father! I can't let my future niece or nephew grow up without a father. What about Teddy?"

"You go and Harry dies!" Ginny said, unable to stay calm. "You think Mortson will keep you alive? He'll use you to get what he wants and then he'll chuck you like a used up cauldron!"

"Harry could've backed out of this when he had the chance," Verity said softly.

"He had no choice! He had to become your protector; protect you or die!"

"Oh, come on," Verity said exasperatedly. "The world is made up of the choices we make every day of our lives, Ginny."

"What are you saying?"

"Harry had a choice. He could either become my protector or walk away. He knew the consequences of becoming my protector and he still chose to become it. No one forced his hand."

Verity glared at Ginny, who stared back at her with a confused expression that turned into the same angry glare Verity was giving her as realization dawned on her. Verity closed her eyes and breathed in, trying to calm herself down. Fighting with Ginny wasn't going to bring her brother and Teddy back but she sure as hell wasn't going to let Harry fight Mortson himself.

"Ginny, I don't want Harry to face him and I know you don't either."

Ginny's glare softened and she was about to speak but never got around to it as at that moment Hermione burst into the room.

"Merlin, it's you two!" Hermione laughed softly.

"How did you know we were here?" Verity asked her.

"We heard someone shouting. But no matter, I'm glad you two are back.

"Why?" Ginny asked, walking over to her sister-in-law.

"We've got to go," Hermione said, "The Aurors found Mortson's location and Harry got in contact with Viktor Krum. We even met up with him at the Three Broomsticks earlier. As it turns us, Mortson is in Durmstrang and Viktor showed us how to get there."

"Let's go," Verity said unable to wait much longer.

* * *

After arriving in Northern Europe, Harry, Ron, and Viktor, stalked the outside of Durmstrang's enchanted barriers. They not only kept a look out for dark wizards but they also waited for three women to join them.

"Ron, can you please stop!" Harry said, tired of watching Ron pacing the forest floor.

"Where are they? How do we even know if Hermione found them?" Ron said, wringing his hands.

"They will be here," Viktor Krum's voice said from behind a tree. The years he had spent in England after the war really did take away the thick accent he had whenever he spoke English.

He walked up to where Harry was sitting, back against a tree, and sat down next to him, his legs crossed underneath him.

"Hermione is a smart girl. She'll get them here safely."

"Of course Hermione is smart," Ron said, aggravated. "But that doesn't mean that neither Ginny nor Verity are incapable of taking care of themselves."

Once he said this, they heard footsteps coming from the trees behind them. Harry jumped up, wand at his side and held tightly. Viktor and Ron stood at either side of him, wands held out in front of them. Before either one could yell out a curse, three women stepped out of the trees.

"Hermione," Ron said, relieved. He walked up to her and embraced her.

Ginny walked up to Harry and he gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead. There was something about Ginny's accusatory look that made him make a mental note to talk to her about whatever was apparently bothering her as soon as they all were safe and sound in England.

"So, how are we getting in?" Verity said, "Surely they'll notice six wizards who don't belong."

"There are many ways." Viktor said, looking over at Verity for the first time.

"Just like Hogwarts," Ron continued for him, "Durmstrang has many secret passageways."

"One of which happens to be a few feet from this path," Harry said, pointing to the trail on his left.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Verity said impatiently.

Harry handed Ginny a silky cloak as Ron handed one to Verity and Hermione.

"You're to stay under those cloaks." Harry said firmly.

"What?" Hermione and Verity said incredulously.

"I'm not going to stay under this thing." Verity argued.

"Harry, you need this more than I do. They're after you and Verity, not me." Hermione said.

"If it was up to us, neither of you would be here." Harry said.

"It doesn't matter," Verity handed her cloak to Harry. "Hide under it, Harry."

"Ver," Harry began but Verity cut him off.

"I won't let you nor anyone else get hurt because of me. Wear it."

Harry took the cloak from her hands and held it in his arms. "Okay, let's go."

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked, giving her husband a worried glance.

"Don't worry, love. I'll be using a disillusionment charm," Ron said, giving Hermione's hand a squeeze in assurance.

"Come on, this way." Viktor said, leading the group into the trees.

In minutes, they were in a circular clearing and Viktor muttered something under his breath as he pointed his wand to the middle of the clearing. When he was done, a neon green light in the shape of a rectangle appeared. After a few seconds, the glowing disappeared and a small, wooden handle replaced it on the ground. Viktor walked over to it, knelt down beside it, and pulled it. They were now facing a rectangular opening and could see dark steps going down further into the ground.

"Ladies first," Viktor said, smiling up at Verity, Ginny, and Hermione.

Verity looked into the opening and then back up at Viktor with a valiant look on her face. "Lumos," She said as she began descending into the opening.

"Come on, you lot next," Ron said to Ginny and Hermione. Soon after the two women disappeared into the opening, Ron, Harry, and Krum followed. The last one, closing the door behind him and muttering under his breath again, which they all figured was meant to seal the entrance.

Once they were all inside and holding a lit wand, Viktor began to lead the way. He led them down a long passageway that had steps going up or down at random intervals. After an hour and a half of walking, Harry, getting a bit impatient, spoke to Viktor, "How much longer?"

"Not much," Viktor said, looking back at Harry, "We'll be there in ten minutes."

True to his word, the group reached the last steps that led up to an aged wooden door.

"That door is concealed on the other side," Viktor explained, stopping in front of the steps. "It's only a stretch of wall."

"Does anyone know about it?" Hermione asked, looking up at the door uncertainly.

"You will only come across it if you need somewhere to hide." Viktor answered, "It was showed to me when I was fourteen." Viktor finished with a look of nostalgia. He walked up the steps and stopped before he opened the door and turned to the group before him.

"Now, on the other side of the door is the dungeon level of the school. Thankfully, there are no dormitories down here, only classrooms, and it is past curfew. So really, the only people we have to worry about are those who patrol the corridors and of course, Mortson and his followers. Just keep your wand at hand at all times."

The others nodded and those with the invisibility cloak began to put them on, while Verity placed the disillusionment charm on Ron.

Viktor opened the door slightly to create a crack between the door and wall. He peeked through it and then closed the door and turned back to the others.

"Remember the plan," Viktor said, reminding them of the plan they had devised on their way through the passageway.

"Harry and Ginny take off to the left. Ron and Hemione will go off to the right. Verity and I will stick to the dungeons." He continued, nodding at each one as he spoke. "The rest of you will eventually come upon stairways that will take you to different floors of the castle."

"Let's do this," Ron said, a courageous look on his face and his wand held tightly in his hand.

Viktor nodded and opened a crack on the door to make sure the coast was still clear. He then motioned for Harry and Ginny to walk up the steps, both hidden under the cloak. Five minutes later, Viktor opened the door again and let a disillusioned Ron and an invisible Hermione go through.

Closing the door behind them, Viktor turned to Verity, who had walked up the steps, and asked, "Verity, are you sure you don't want me to disillusion you?"

"Go ahead," Verity said, knowing that it'll be quite difficult to explain why a former Quidditch player was strolling down his old school's hallways with Verity, who was wanted by Van Mortson. Viktor placed the charm on Verity, only after Verity placed the very same one on him and the two walked out of the hidden passage.

* * *

An hour later found Ginny and Harry battling a couple of Mortson's followers up in the second floor of Durmstrang's castle, their invisibility cloaks laid forgotten on the floor.

"Harry!"

Ginny threw a curse at a tall, blonde woman who shot a curse at her as she made her way across the corridor, trying to get to Harry.

Harry and Ginny had been wandering the school in silence when Harry walked into one of the followers. In seconds, the man who was startled by being knocked to the floor by some invisible force, shot a curse at the spot where he thought Harry was, which narrowly missed Ginny by an inch as she quickly moved out of the way. This action caused her cloak to fly off her and becoming exposed to the man. Next thing they knew, three others appeared from behind the man and they had all dived into this full on battle, leaving Harry and Ginny outnumbered.

Ginny was now cornered by two of the followers while Harry was stuck in the same situation. She was able to stupefy one of her attackers but the blonde was putting up a good fight. Upon seeing Harry getting dragged away, Ginny screamed out and tried to get to him. But the blonde would not let her get away.

"Crucio!" The blonde yelled, hitting Ginny on the small of her back and causing her to fall to the ground. The pain was beyond unbearable but she gritted her teeth. She wasn't about to let these people hear her scream.

"Expelliarmus!"

The curse was thrown off of Ginny, her chest heaving; she opened her eyes and looked for the person that had gotten the curse off of her, hoping to Merlin that it was Harry himself.

"Ginny! Are you okay?" Ginny's heart sank as she saw Hermione come into her line of vision. She looked around the corridor and saw Verity dueling with the blonde and apparently, Verity had the upper hand.

"Stupefy!" the blonde fell to the ground with a loud thud. Verity turned toward them and made her way across the corridor. When she reached them, she held out her hand for Ginny to take.

"You okay?" She asked as she pulled Ginny to her feet.

"I'm fine," Ginny said, "Where are Ron and Viktor?"

Hermione looked down at the ground as she spoke, "Ron and me got separated. This castle has just as many secrets as Hogwarts. One minute we're walking along the fourth floor and the next minute I'm sliding down to the third floor."

"Viktor and I met some of Mortson's people," Verity said, "He took it upon himself to distract them."

Upon hearing this, Ginny couldn't help but worry about her brother and Viktor Krum, who volunteered to help them get Teddy and Alex back. But her main focus at the moment, was Harry. She may have been angry at him once she knew that he could've backed out of being Verity's protector but she couldn't help but worry about where Mortson's followers had taken him.

"We better get going. There's no doubt that Mortson has been alerted and I bet they're keeping a lookout for us." Verity said, handing Ginny the invisibility cloak and picking up the cloaks that were dropped. "You might need it."

"What's the point? They already know we're here." Ginny said, crossing her arms as a mean to tell her that she was not going to hide.

"But it might be a good idea to have an element of surprise," Verity said.

"What are we going to do about Harry? Didn't you see him get taken away?"

"Yes, but all we can do is look for him and the others and we won't be able to do that if we get caught." Verity said firmly.

Ginny looked over at Hermione, who also held an invisibility cloak in her arms. Hermione gave her a nod and the two threw the cloak around themselves, Verity doing the same thing with Harry's cloak.

"Okay," Verity whispered, "Keep your wands out and a sharp eye." She led the way down the hall, cautiously hoping for some lead to her brother's and Teddy's whereabouts and wishing that Harry was with them.

* * *

Ron was running down the hall with Viktor right beside him. They were both throwing curses over their shoulders at the men in black cloaks.

Minutes earlier, Viktor had stumbled upon Ron after narrowly escaping a batch of dark wizards. Ron was trapped by five of them when Viktor found him. The two men began to fight them off together but more began to appear and their only option was to run to make it out safe.

"Ron!" Viktor grabbed the neck of Ron's robes and pulled him to the side as he pushed aside a tapestry and opened a door behind it.

"Where are we?" Ron asked, breathless, as the two stumbled into the room.

"It's a hidden room. You would only know about it if you were a student or teacher and since those men out there are neither, they won't find us." Viktor explained, trying to catch his breath.

The room in question resembled a sitting room. In the middle, stood a coffee table with a love seat and two armchairs surrounding it. Along the walls, built-in bookshelves took up every space of it so that there was only space big enough for a fireplace with a huge portrait of a man with thick eyebrows and a long nose.

"We'll stay here for a bit," Viktor said, taking a seat on an armchair and tending to a cut on his left shoulder.

"What?" Ron said in disbelief. "No. We have to get back out there."

"We can't," Viktor said definitely. "They know we're here and there's way too many of them."

"Hermione's out there! I can't and I won't leave her on her own." Ron said angrily.

"Well, you won't do her any good by getting yourself killed." Viktor yelled at Ron, taking him by surprise. "We'll give it – fifteen minutes. Then, we'll head back out and look for Hermione and the others. But like you said earlier, Hermione's smart enough to take care of herself."

Ron glared at him and had half a mind to walk out of the room and start looking for his wife but knew that Viktor was right. They were outnumbered and he'd only get himself killed if he went out on his own.

* * *

Harry was thrown onto the cold brick floor, the wind getting knocked out of him. As he tried to get his breath back, he heard soft laughter surround him.

"I present to you," _Oh no!_ Harry thought to himself as he recognized Van Mortson's voice. "The boy-who-just-wouldn't-die!"

Harry looked up and saw many witches and wizards circled around him. Looking behind him, he saw an opening in the circle and beyond it, a door with bars that lead to a dark room. Harry knew that behind those bars his godson and Alex were being held prisoners but the problem was getting there without being killed in the process. He then turned his gaze to Mortson, who was smiling eerily at him.

"Are you ready for the show, Harry Potter?"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been a busy bee since my last update. The hubby and I welcomed a baby boy December 18th (3 days after my last update!) and little Benjamin has occupied most of my free time :)_

_Anyways, I hope you all liked my portrayal of Viktor Krum. I really didn't feel like writing him with an accent so let's just pretend he spent a lot of time in England, like Fleur, and he lost his accent. Also, I never realized how hard it was going to be to write about Durmstrang. Knowing nothing about the school itself was a big obstacle as I wrote this chapter. All I know is that it's in Northern Europe, surrounded by mountains and lakes, and that it was smaller than Hogwarts (only having four floors). So my version of it is that it has just as many secret passages and trick staircases as Hogwarts. Well, I hope you all liked it and that it wasn't too short._


	24. Fragile

**When Hope Has Failed**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Unfortunately, I am not the mastermind behind the wonderful series that is Harry Potter. That honorable position belongs to J.K. Rowling. Lucky her.**

**Chapter 24: Fragile**

Verity and her two invisible companions were running down corridor after corridor. Fortunately, they had not run into any of Mortson's followers, but it only felt like a bad omen. As the seconds flew by, Verity began to get frustrated, especially since they kept running into dead ends.

_Where is he keeping them?_ Verity thought, as they rounded into another dead end.

As they doubled back, she saw a stairway that she could have sworn was not there seconds ago. Before she and the others could investigate it, two men ran down the very same stairway. It was Ron and Viktor, both looking ruffled and sporting cuts on their arms and faces.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped and throwing off her cloak, she ran into Ron's arms. Ron returned the embrace and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank Merlin, you're all right, Hermione," Ron said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "But you should really get back under that cloak."

"I agree," Viktor said softly, looking around the corridor with a wary eye. "We don't know when they will appear again."

"The place seems to be deserted. No students. No teachers. Not to mention, we haven't come across any of his followers since Harry was taken." Ginny whispered from beside Verity, who had now removed her cloak, prompting Ginny to do the same.

"Harry was taken? What happened?" Ron asked.

"Doesn't matter how it happened," Verity said, "We just have to be careful. Just because we haven't come across anyone, doesn't mean that we're safe."

"Exactly," Viktor said, "We have no idea where they all are. One minute, Ron and I were being chased by a group of them after they ambushed us when we came out of a hidden room and the next, they're gone."

"He's summoned them," Verity said, "Like Voldemort, Mortson has his way of calling his followers to him." _Something big is going to happen,_ Verity thought not wanting to say it aloud and alarming the others.

"But that doesn't explain the missing students and staff," Hermione said in a worried tone. "I mean, I'm pretty sure they would've heard all the noise we've been making."

"They're all probably locked in their dormitories. I'm sure the headmistress would've made sure that none of the students were harmed. She would want to keep them safe." Viktor said, "But the teachers…I've seen some of them with Mortson's followers."

The group stood quietly, unsure of that to say and where to go. After a few moments of silence, Verity finally spoke.

"We need to find Harry and the others. Don't you have any idea of where they could be?" Verity looked over at Viktor with hope filling her eyes.

Viktor looked back at her, unsure of what to say. He couldn't think of a room in the castle that would hold three prisoners and dozens of dark wizards. His brain racked for a place they could be hidden and then it him and all he said was one word.

"Underground."

* * *

The crowd around Harry began to thicken. It seemed like every one of Mortson's supporters had shown up. As the last one popped into their presence, Mortson looked back at Harry.

"You defeated one dark lord only to battle another," Mortson said with a smirk. "Doesn't seem fair, does it? I guess you will never have your happy ending."

"Who says I won't have it once I'm done with you?" Harry spat at the man before him.

The crowd around them began to shout out angry remarks but was soon hushed by Mortson as he held up his index finger.

"You think that you will defeat me tonight?" Mortson said dangerously, walking closer to Harry. "Don't you see, Harry? You're outnumbered and Verity and your little friends will only get here in time to see your demise." Harry looked around him, his chin up and trying not to show a sign of weakness, as the crowd began to laugh. To be honest, he was scared. His wand was taken from him and therefore had no way to defend himself. But he wouldn't let Mortson or his followers see that. He was going to die with pride.

"Then why do you need me if you're only going to kill me?" Harry asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Why? Because _she_ knows you have been captured and now, more than ever, she will have an even bigger reason to seek me out." Mortson said, circling Harry. "Now, Harry." He kneeled down in front of Harry. "Tell me, why, when given the choice, did you become Verity's protector?"

Harry was taken aback. He thought that for sure Mortson was going to make things quick. Kill him, kill the others, and finally get what he wanted. Of course, being wandless, he planned on keeping him in a conversation as long as he could. But he didn't expect Mortson to be the type to prolong things.

"That's none of your business," Harry said, glowering up at Mortson.

"Oh, but it is, Harry Potter." Mortson stood up and began to pace in front of Harry. "You see, I myself had the very same choice."

Harry looked at him in shock. Mortson...a protector, surely it was some kind of sick joke. The man was responsible for a lot of deaths, many of them including the deaths of enchanters and protectors; it just didn't fit.

* * *

The group ran down the final set of steps that led to the dungeons. Once he figured out where Mortson and his followers could be hiding, Viktor led them and began to look for the statue that he remembered from his days at the school. As they came upon a statue of a stout witch in long robes and shawls, Viktor stopped right in front of it and with his hand on its forehead, whispered something into its ears. Suddenly, the witch stepped aside, revealing a gap on the ground.

"How did you know about this?" Hermione asked, eyeing the opening suspiciously.

"Karkaroff showed it to me. He thought I could use it as a place to be alone, away from the overbearing fans." Viktor said timidly, "Who wants to go first?" He turned to Verity, but before she could say a word, Ginny spoke.

"I'll go," She looked at everyone, daring them to say otherwise. But she was going to be challenged.

"Definitely not," Verity said at exactly the same time that Ron said "No way!"

"Why the bloody hell not?" Ginny exclaimed.

"We don't know what's down there," Hermione said, her wand lit and holding it over the hole, trying to peer down. "They could have planted traps just in case we found out their hiding place."

"There's a latter that goes to the bottom," Viktor said,"I'll go first."

"Who will close the entrance?" Ron asked him.

"It will close itself," Viktor responded, gripping his wand with his right hand as he situated himself onto the latter.

The others gathered around, watching the light from Viktor's wand getting smaller and smaller until they could no longer see it.

"It must be a long way down," Ron said softly.

"It's clear!" They heard Viktor's voice call out to them.

"I'll go," Ginny said, taking off the invisibility cloak she still wore and looping it through her belt. "I wouldn't want to trip on it as I climb down the latter, now would I?" She said, as Verity and Ron glared at her.

Minutes after she had gone, Hermione took her invisibility cloak off as well and followed Ginny.

Once the light of her wand disappeared, Ron turned to Verity.

"You go ahead," She said firmly.

Ron hesitated a moment but as he looked at her, he knew there was no point in arguing. He crawled into the hole but before he descended, Verity stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder.

"If something happens to me –"

"You're going to be fine," Ron cut her off.

She looked back at him and smiled, "If something happens, please, make sure my brother and Teddy make it out alive and if you could, tell my brother I love him, Leon as well."

Ron stared at her, unsure of what to say. He wanted to be positive and believe that they were all going to come out of this ordeal alive. They had to. They fought for too long for the happiness he knew they all deserved, and this could not be the end of it.

"Ron," Verity pleaded.

"I will," Ron said, smiling softly, "I promise."

Verity smiled and let go of his shoulder.

She watched as his wand light sank lower and lower, finally being engulfed by the darkness. She got on the latter and made her way down. Going down one step at a time, thoughts of Harry, Leon, and her family sprang into her mind. But Harry stood out from the rest. She loved him, like a sister would love her over protective brother.

She stopped midway; she had to stop thinking negatively. She was going to survive. She had to survive, not just for her, but for Harry and Ginny. For their love and the happiness that was long overdue. All along, she thought it was Harry who had her life in his hands but in reality, she had his in hers, and it was very fragile.

* * *

_Author's Note: Again, sorry for another short chapter. But to make up for it, here's a chapter tease! _

_Chapter 25 Tease: _

**_"Harry, please, say the words." Harry heard her again, not paying attention to a word Mortson was saying. He turned his gaze toward Mortson and saw with horror as he raised his wand and pointed it at Verity, the words beginning to form on his lips._**

**_Verity looked at Harry in horror and her eyes pleaded with him. "You deserve that happiness" Her voice rang in his ears._**

**_"Solue Venefica" Harry said, although he was angry and felt like bursting into tears, his voice was strong._**


	25. Release Me

**When Hope Has Failed**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Unfortunately, I am not the mastermind behind the wonderful series that is Harry Potter. That honorable position belongs to J.K. Rowling. Lucky her.**

**Chapter 25: Release Me**

**Warning: F-word and B-word are said in this chapter.**

"Singing for your questions  
But you've stolen all of my answers  
Too much entertainment drove  
and that's not all the colour  
Tell me that you've seen a ghost  
I'll tell you what to fear the most

Stop!  
I said it's happening again!  
We're all wasting away!  
We're all wasting away! - Empire by Kasabian"

"Argh!" Harry let out a scream slip through his clenched teeth as he was thrown onto his back by a Cruciatus Curse that Mortson had thrown at him.

"Harry!" It was Teddy's voice. Harry knew it was his but he could not pin point it's direction. He was laying face down as he scanned as much of the dungeon that he could. It wasn't long before his eyes rested on a set of bars a few feet to his left. Behind them, Teddy was kneeled, clutching the bars and fear was evident in his young face. Alex, crouched beside him, looked on aggressively as one of Mortson's followers banged on the bars to hush Teddy.

Harry was yanked upward as two other men held him between them. Mortson walked over to the barred door, blocking Harry's view.

"I'm amazed, Harry," Mortson began to say as he looked over to his prisoners, "You have spotted what you came for; come and get them!" Mortson touched the bars and Teddy backed up immediately, scowling up at the vile man.

Harry looked at Mortson, racking his brain for something to say that would keep his opponent talking. Truth be told, Harry was waiting for the best moment to try and rescue Teddy and Alex but he did not want Mortson to be aware of this.

"You thought I'd take my eyes off of you?" Mortson said, his eyes narrowing to slits. One second, he looked menacing and the next he began to laugh, even making his followers cringe back in fear.

"Oh, Harry. I heard you were intelligent!" He aimed his wand at Harry and he flew back a few feet, crashing into a wall of bodies. They kicked him off of them, some even allowing their wands to cause him pain.

Harry looked up as they left him alone and with a pang of horror, he saw Mortson open the cell door and grab Teddy by the scruff of his neck, while firing curses at Alex, who backed away in agony.

"No," Harry cried out weakly, "Leave him alone!"

The others laughed at his feeble attempts to grab Mortson's attention.

Mustering all of his strength, Harry crawled away from the followers and stood on his shaking legs.

"Leave him alone," Harry said firmly, clenching his jaw to keep himself from crying out in pain as a stabbing feeling jolted through his mid-section.

Mortson looked up at him, fist around a shock of Teddy's black hair. He yanked the young boy's head back and pointed his wand at his neck.

"Why?" Mortson smiled, "Shouldn't he die, Harry? He's only the son of a werewolf and a metamorphmagus."

Harry continued to glare at him and suddenly, it all clicked in his mind.

"They should all die; the enchanters, werewolves, vampires, centaurs, metamorphmagi. All the ones who don't act or look like us, the normal ones!"

"Normal?" Harry laughed, clutching his side. "You are not normal. What you are doing…murdering all those innocent people and beings, is not normal!"

Mortson glared at Harry and he threw Teddy to the floor, laying a foot on his back.

"That's where they belong, Harry Potter, under our fucking feet, groveling for their pathetic lives. You want another werewolf like Greyback to roam our lands? What about a vampire, who preys on innocent young women?"

"Oh, please," Harry said, "Like you care about the innocent. Don't act like you want to rid the world of these people when your main goal is and always has been to capture Verity and steal her powers. She is after all, the most powerful enchantress that has ever lived."

The crowd around them began to murmur.

"What?" Harry said in disbelief, "Don't tell me he never told you all of his true plans? Did you actually believe a word he just said?"

"He promised us he vould rid the vorld of the vile that Voldemort left behind!" A hooded witch, to Harry's right, spoke up. "No longer vould ve have to be afraid to let our children out to play!"

"Enough!" Mortson yelled, pointing his wand at the witch, "Avada Kedavra!" The room was filled with a green light and the crowd backed away from the witch, stunned.

"Tell me, Potter, what causes more destruction than half-breeds? The answer is easy, it's those with human thoughts, emotions, and intelligence!"

Harry looked past Mortson and saw Alex, recovering from the hexes, crawl to the bars, eyeing something behind Harry and the crowd. The entrance, Harry thought, they must be here.

"Humans, Harry Potter!" Mortson roared, "When I get rid of these half-breeds, these humans with powers that people like you and I would die for, I will control the rest with powers I'll acquire from our dear, sweet, Verity Crawley."

"Over my dead body!" Verity's voice came from behind Harry and before he had a chance to look at her, Mortson yelled, "Get her!"

In seconds, chaos erupted. Harry turned back to Mortson, and felt his heart drop. Mortson was pointing his wand at Teddy and Harry knew the exact words that were just about to spew out of the man's mouth.

"Avada-"

"No!" Harry ran as fast as he could, hoping he wouldn't be too late. But before he reached them, Harry saw Alex rushing toward Mortson and Adam.

"Kedavra!" Green light erupted yet again but it was thrown off course and hit a masked man as its caster was thrown back, across the room. Harry looked around and saw Ginny with her wand held tightly to her side.

"Thanks," Harry gasped, as she got closer but before she could say a word, there was another loud explosion and Harry saw Alex take Teddy toward their cell, perfect for safety from the chaos.

"Sectumsempra!"

Alex let out a horrible yell and Teddy was drenched in blood. Harry ran forward, falling to his knees as he reached the pair. Blood was pouring from every pore of Alex's body and while he attempted to stop it, so did Teddy. It was quite evident that the two captives had grown quite close throughout their imprisoned time together.

"Crap," Harry exclaimed as Ginny rushed up to them, "Why didn't I ever learn the countercurse!"

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, finally getting his attention, "Go! Help the others, I'll look after these two." Harry stared at her, nodded and got up. As he looked around, he saw curses flying in all directions, the ground and walls exploding or imploding, being shaken, and Harry's friends trying to hold their own. He couldn't help but think back to the final battle with Voldemort. It was happening all over again, but this time, he wouldn't let it go on for long.

"Get help and quick," He crouched and kissed Ginny. Harry broke the kiss but he let himself linger for just a few seconds, not wanting to leave Ginny's side, his forehead touching hers.

"Please be careful." Ginny whispered

"I always am," He kissed her one more time and threw himself into the fray in search of a wand while Ginny tried desperately to save Alex.

Across the room, Ron and Hermione stood back to back as they fought a couple of followers.

"There's too many!" Ron yelled over the frenzy.

"Don't worry, we did fight some of the worst death eaters in history!" Hermione yelled back as she deflected an oncoming spell. "Or did you forget?"

"But we still need to call the Aurors!" Ron grunted as he threw a spell at a tall, lanky, man in black robes who was charging toward Ron like a bull.

Hermione couldn't help but think the same thing as she took down the last of her attacker. She took a second to look around and her gaze stopped at Ginny. Ginny had levitated Alex and sent him inside of the cell he been imprisoned in and as she looked around at the battle going on before her, she sent out her patronus.

"Ginny has taken care of that," Hermione said as she began to help Ron with his group of Dark Wizards.

Suddenly, the room fell into an eerie silence. All of their spells either hit or missed Mortson's followers. Harry looked at the wizard he was battling a few seconds ago, with a cautious stare.

It seemed as if all of their foes were being hypnotized and each and every single one of them began to make their way out as best they could, climbing over fallen debris and fallen companions.

Ron, Hermione, and Viktor made their way toward Harry and they all looked toward the center of the room.

Verity stood, towering over a kneeling Mortson. Mortson looked like he was in pain and tried his best not to show it.

"I should end your sad and pathetic life right this second! Especially after all the misery you have put us all through."

Mortson laughed, spitting out what looked to be blood.

"You all deserved every second of it!" Mortson said, a sly smile creeping up his face. "Do you really want to know what made me this way?" He laughed maniacally.

Verity just looked at him with disgust, not saying a word.

"There once was a young man, an enchanter, and I was to be his protector!" Mortson yelled, looking up at Verity, venom in his eyes. "This boy, only sixteen years old, and already quite an evil son-of-a-bitch. I had traveled to Wales during the summer to visit some family and met him at a pub. He was on holiday from school, this one to be exact." His eyes looked around the dungeons. "He told me that he had been waiting for me for quite some time and explained to me what he was and what I was to him."

Mortson spit out more blood from his mouth and wiped it away on his sleeve. "I did not accept of course. I was terrified. If I failed to protect him, I would die! I had a family, a wife and kids, they were my priority, not that little snob!"

Verity and the rest continued to stare at him, mostly in disbelief, and Verity had a feeling where this was all going.

"He killed them! My wife, my son… and…" He looked at the floor, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "My little girl… she was only four… FOUR YEARS OLD!" As he screamed out the last few words, the walls and ceiling began to crumble. As the ceiling began to cave in where Verity and Mortson stood, Harry and the others ran to the other side of the dungeon, dodging the falling debris as they went for cover. There was dust all over them, all over the dungeon. Harry cast a spell and the dust began to clear away and he frantically searched for the others. He found Ginny still in the cell with Teddy and Alex, thankfully unharmed. She smiled up at him weakly, her hands and clothes covered in Alex's blood, who he was glad to notice had stopped bleeding. He couldn't help but feel pride in Ginny. His Ginny.

Harry continued to look around in search of the others. He found Viktor to his left, sitting on the ground, his right leg bent at an awkward angle. He gritted his teeth and nodded up at Harry, assuring him he was okay. Ron and Hermione were leaning up against a wall a few feet to his right. Both of them looked to be nursing an injury but other than that, they were okay. Hermione looked over at him, her eyes wide and she turned her ahead, looking ahead of her.

Verity lay on top of some of the fallen debris, the bottom portion of her body under a rock, the size of Adam's body but heavy nonetheless. Hovering over her, Harry saw Mortson, an insane look gracing his features.

"Now do you understand, Harry Potter?" He yelled over to Harry, "Why she needs to die! She will kill you in the end, you and your pretty little red head! She doesn't deserve you, Harry!"

Verity looked over at Harry, pain in her eyes. She continued to look over at him and suddenly Harry heard her speak, he looked at her but her lips were not moving.

"Harry, please, you know what to do, what we agreed on when you first accepted." She sounded stronger than what she would have sounded like if she had actually spoken.

"No," Harry whispered to himself, "No, I won't do it! I'm your protector Verity, I won't back down!" He yelled out the final words and Mortson looked over at him surprised.

"What was that, Potter? You won't back down?" He laughed out loud, a cold and sinister laugh. "Unbelievable, Potter. You finally have your chance at happiness and you're going to throw it all away, for this!" He kicked Verity in the stomach where the rock was not covering her. As she winced, she still could not tear her eyes from Harry and as he tried to run to her, he knew he couldn't, she was keeping him rooted to his spot. "Potter, my mission is not only to take her powers, but to rid the world of this scum and her kind! Do you think they're all like her! They kill, they steal, they're plain evil!"

"Harry, please, say the words." Harry heard her again, not paying attention to a word Mortson was saying. He turned his gaze toward Mortson and saw with horror as he raised his wand and pointed his wand at Verity, the words beginning to form on his lips.

Verity looked at Harry in horror and her eyes pleaded with him. "You deserve that happiness" Her voice rang in his ears.

"Solue Venefica" Harry said through clenched teeth, although he felt like bursting into anger and tears all at once, his voice was strong.

"Remitto, tu susceptor meus non," Verity said aloud, her voice laced with pride, catching Mortson by surpise and a bright white light engulfed both Harry and Verity, and Mortson was thrown to the other side of the dungeon forcefully and slammed between what was left of the ceiling and wall.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Teddy, and Alex shielded their eyes from the bright light and as soon as it began, it began to die away. Harry lay on the ground, his eyes closed, looking lifeless.

They could hear noise coming from above them. The Aurors had arrived and it sounded like they were in some kind of battle with Morston's followers that Verity had sent out of the dungeons. Verity opened her eyes and looked over at Harry and cried out.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. The words that Harry and Verity say towards the end of the chapter are in Latin (I hope!), I'm not an expert in Latin so I looked up the translation in Google. Harry says, "Release me, enchantress," and Verity says, "I release you, you are no longer my protector." I couldn't think of a better phrase and this was the best I came up with. Again, I hope you all liked it and if you are still following this story, I greatly appreciate it. Here's another chapter tease :)

**_Chapter Tease:_**

**_"What do I do, when he figures it all out?" Verity asked her softly._**

**_"Nothing," Amanda smiled at her, "I'm sure he will understand why no one told him, why we all kept it from him." She brought Verity into a hug and as she stepped away from her, she saw the tears begin to roll down her cheek. "Come on, we can't keep your new Head Auror waiting for too long."_**


	26. Someone To Die For

**When Hope Has Failed**

**Disclaimer: I am not, unfortunately, the creator of Harry Potter. That role belongs to J.K. Rowling  
**

**Chapter 26: Someone To Die For**

"_**Before you landed**_

_**I had a will but didn't know what it could do**_

_**You were abandoned**_

_**And still you're handing out what you don't wanna lose**_

_**You make me drop things**_

_**Like all the plans I had for a life without you"**_

Leon ran into the dungeon as the American and British Aurors ran around him and cursed and shot spells as they fought Mortson's followers. He didn't care that a killing curse nearly missed him once or twice; all he cared about was Verity. He had heard her scream as they neared the dungeon and it made him run faster than he thought he ever could. A loud explosion reverberated all around and as he looked behind him, he saw Amanda enter the fray, _stupid witch, _Leon couldn't help but think to himself.

Amanda was a force to be reckoned with as people tried to stop her from joining the Aurors, pregnant or not, she was not going to miss this for anything in the world. She needed to see Alex, needed to know he was okay. She could not and would not wait for news while she sat at Harry's house and do absolutely nothing. As she battled a wizard, she saw a flash of gray hair past her and Leon.

Andromeda Tonks was running, even faster than Leon. She was told to stay at Harry's but the moment she heard that they had found Teddy, she promised her daughter and son-in-law, she'd get him herself. She had to hold him, had to kiss him, had to tell him everything was going to be okay. Teddy's her grandson, damn it, and she would not let anything happen to him, ever again. As she rounded a corner, she saw the destruction before her. There was debris everywhere and she could even see bodies beneath them and hoped to Merlin that she didn't know any of them. She scanned the dungeon and saw what she was looking for. Ginny was helping Teddy out of a cell and as he looked up from the ground, he saw her and his eyes brightened, his hair turned turquoise, his favorite color, and he let go of Ginny's hand as he ran toward his grandmother.

"Grandma!" He ran into her arms and Andromeda couldn't help but feel silly as she twirled him around while she held him tight.

"Oh, Teddy!" She began to cry as realization hit her. He could've died; he could've been one of the bodies lying beneath the rocks. "Let's go home, shall we?" She whispered to him and she turned on the spot, not caring if she was to be punished for taking him. All she wanted was to take her grandson home.

Leon and Amanda burst in right after Andromeda had disapparated. Amanda ran over to Ginny who was now helping Alex lean up against a wall. He looked as if he had been to hell and back.

"Amanda," He said with a smile as he saw her walk up to him. She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. She had half a mind to apparate him to St. Mungo's but she was not aware of the severity of his wounds. She looked over at Ginny and whispered, "Thank you", to which Ginny only acknowledged with a sad smile.

Leon looked around the room, searching for Verity. His eyes fell on Hermione, Ron, and a dark haired man. They all surrounded a body on the floor, neither moving, unsure of what to do. Seconds later, Ginny walked up to them and kneeled next to figure, taking his hand into hers, and with a pang in his heart, he realized it was Harry.

"No," He said to himself, backing up a little, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Harry couldn't be dead. _If he's dead… than that means… _He couldn't finish the thought, he had to find her. As if on cue, he saw her. She was walking tall, as if she had no care in the world, nothing to drag her down.

Verity walked up to Mortson, and with a force she never knew she had, she wrapped her left hand around her wand, flicked it in Mortson's direction he was lifted up into the air and then slammed against the wall.

"Look at what you've done," Mortson managed to say, "You killed Harry Potter, I always knew you would in the end."

Verity continued to look at him, her eyes blazing with anger and her wand pointed directly at his chest. She then heard a muffled cry, and as she turned to look at who had made the sound, she saw Hermione crying as Ron had his arms wrapped around her. Verity knew why she was crying and she wished she could let them know that Harry was going to be okay.

This little bit of distraction proved to be fatal. Mortson seemed to have gathered up his strength and he plowed his fist against Verity's head and she dropped him in pain. He grabbed her wand, having lost his as he flew across the room, thanks to their little light display. He pointed her wand at her and smiled, blood staining his brilliant, white teeth.

"I guess this is it, Verity." He walked closer to her and kneeled beside her, "I've grown tired of this. I promise you won't feel any pain." She looked up at him, confidence and anger no longer in her eyes, she was afraid.

He rested his hand over her chest and the pain was instantaneous. She began to squirm beneath his touch, her whole body feeling as if it were on fire. But within seconds, the pain began to subside and she began to feel weaker. Her vision was becoming a blur but she could not miss the figures running toward them.

"No!" Leon rushed at Mortson, knocking the man to the ground and they began to wrestle and throw punches at each other, wands completely forgotten.

Verity looked on with horror, saw Ron trying to figure out who to stop the fight without hurting Leon. She reached out to her wand that lay a few inches from her and as soon as she grabbed it, she saw it. A green light absorbed the room. Once the light was gone, she saw Mortson, standing victoriously above Leon, holding his wand in his hands.

Verity looked at him, his body limp and his eyes, his beautiful hazel eyes looking at her.

_No, not looking, _she thought to herself, _They will never look at me again._

Rage soon began to bubble inside of her, ready to explode. She stood up slowly, containing the anger inside her, afraid of lashing out, fearing self-combustion.

Mortson laughed as he looked Verity in the face. Verity looked back at him, raised her wand and whispered, "I'm ending this."

He continued to laugh and raised Leon's wand and pointed it at her as well. But before he could even think of the spell, Verity yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

For what they had hoped was the last time, green light filled their visions and seconds later, Mortson's body dropped to the floor. Verity, realizing what she had done, dropped her wand in horror, tears beginning to fill her eyes. She dropped to the floor and crawled over to Leon, grabbing him and cradling his head on her lap. She let out a scream, the second time that day, and held on to him, as if her life depended on it.

"_**I'm drunk when sober**_

_**The room is spinning**_

_**You are what I hold on to**_

_**You're taking over**_

_**I find that giving in is the best I can do**_

_**Someone to die for**_

_**Someone to fall into when the world goes dark**_

_**Someone to die for**_

_**Someone to tear a hole in this endless night**_

_**Someone like you"**_

Once Andromeda had arrived at the Bulgarian wizarding hospital, she had Teddy checked out and once they had assured her he was okay and it was okay to apparate him home, she sent a patronus out to the Weasleys, letting them know of their arrival. When she arrived, she was bombarded with questions. Were the others okay? Did they capture Mortson? She did not know what to tell them, she just wanted to take Teddy home. Soon enough, Amanda's patronus burst into Harry's living room and spoke to them all.

"_Harry was taken to the Bulgarian hospital, the others are there as well. Everyone is okay, except for one. Hermione will arrive soon."_

Molly panicked and as the patronus disappeared they heard a crack in the kitchen and Hermione walked into the living room. They all turned to her and began to ask questions, they all wanted to know who had died.

Hermione held up her hand. She was obviously exhausted and it seemed like she could collapse at any second.

"Leon's dead," She whispered. Although they had only known him for a short time, they all felt the sadness engulf them.

"How's Verity?" Molly managed to say, she felt like she hadn't spoken a word in years, she just couldn't believe the sweet and funny young man, whose company she had enjoyed while they waited for news of Harry and the others, was dead.

"Not good, as you can imagine," Hermione answered, "Harry seems to be in a coma, he wouldn't wake after…we thought he was dead…" Hermione stopped and looked at them all, her eyes wide and red; she couldn't stop the tears that flowed from her cheeks.

"Are you going back to the hospital?" Arthur asked her, "If so, I'd like to come, to see Harry."

"Yes, I would like to go as well," Molly said, she knew Hermione wasn't going to finish telling them all what happened, but made sure to ask her later.

Hermione nodded, held out her arms for them to hold, and once they did so, she apparated out of the house.

* * *

An hour later, Molly and Arthur Weasley were walking behind Hermione as she led them to Harry's room. Molly wanted to see Harry and make sure he was okay. He couldn't leave them again. Not after everything that has happened. She thought of Ginny and what this could possibly do to her.

They rounded a corner and Hermione walked up to Ron, who in turn, gave her a sad smile and a one-armed hug. His other arm was in sling. Molly looked at them both and was able to take in the state they were in. They had more cuts and bruises than she had ever seen them have. She noticed a wrap around Hermione's wrist as she held it gingerly to her chest. Molly went up to Ron, hugged him tightly and whispered, "You are getting a career change the minute we get home."

"Mum," Ron laughed softly and returned the hug. Arthur walked up to them and patted his son on the back.

"How's Harry?" Arthur asked as he looked around them. They were the only ones in what looked to be a waiting room.

"They say he's okay, other than the fact that they can't revive him from his coma." Ron said sadly.

"And Verity?" Molly asked, realizing she was nowhere to be seen.

"The Ministry took her. Mum, she killed Mortson." Ron looked at her, sadness and exhaustion in his eyes. She hadn't seen that much sadness in his eyes since the war and she had hoped she would never see it again.

"You mean, she …" Molly couldn't finish her question, and Ron nodded, knowing exactly what she was going to ask. They all looked at each other quietly, not knowing what to say.

Minutes later, Ginny walked up to them. Unlike the others, she had no cuts, scratches or bruises on her, just dirt. She smiled sadly at her mother and father and walked up to them and gave them a hug.

"He's going to be okay," Ginny whispered, "I know it, Verity said he will."

They all looked at her, all hoping that she was right and sat on the cushioned chairs around the waiting room, waiting for any news on Harry's condition and hoping this would be the last time he'd be in a hospital.

* * *

"Ginny," As she was packing some clothes into the suitcase that Amanda had brought her, Ginny turned around and looked at Harry. He was sitting at the edge of his hospital bed, where he had spent the past two months in a coma, and in his hands he held a locket. Ginny walked over to him and took the locket from him gently. The locket was oval shaped and white gold with the initial V in the front. She opened it and inside she saw a picture of Verity and Harry. Both where laughing and Harry had his arms around her and he leaned in closer to her and gave her a kiss in the cheek. Verity giggled as she continued to look at their photographer.

"Who is that?" Harry asked her, one of his eyebrows rose questioningly.

"She's a friend, Harry. You met her when you were in America." Ginny answered, giving him the locket. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it this morning. It was on the nightstand." Harry told her as he slipped the necklace around his neck.

Ginny smiled at him and she continued to finish packing his stuff, wondering if Verity had been the one to leave the locket. It was now mid-February and she had only seen Verity once since Durmstrang; it was during Christmas and everyone had joined Ginny at the hospital as they quietly celebrated the best they could under the circumstances.

Thankfully, the Ministry and American government had pardoned Verity for the use of the Unforgivable curse. In fact, they honored her with a medal for saving the wizarding world from another dark wizard. Of course, the minute she could, Verity chucked the medal into the Thames River. While she visited them, she explained to them all what had happened in the dungeon.

"_When Harry agreed to become my protector, I made him promise me that if things would ever come to a life or death situation, he would ask me to release him from being my protector." Verity said as she held Harry's hand in hers._

_The Weasleys, Andromeda, and Alex and Amanda were sitting around his bed. The only ones missing were the Weasley wives who all stayed behind at the burrow to look after the kids, except for Hermione, of course. Ginny was next to Verity and she held her other hand. Ginny looked up at the woman before her. Her hair was back to her natural auburn color, but she looked like she had not slept or ate anything in days._

"_I know it defeated the purpose of him being my protector, but if things would ever get bad, I couldn't bare it if he died because he couldn't protect me. We, as enchanters, have the right to release our protectors. I had explained this all to him and he assured me he would never want to back away and that he would be my protector no matter what. But I begged him, telling him that all I wanted for him was to live the life I knew he deserved. I wanted him to come back to you guys. To find Ginny, get married, have a whole mess of kids. I wouldn't let him die for me." She turned to look at Ginny, "Of course, before he even agreed, I made sure he knew he had the choice. But he was adamant at becoming my protector and said he would do his best."_

"_But what happened? Why is he in a coma?" Ron asked her, looking down at his best friend, they all feared he was dead that day because he had stopped breathing as he lay in the dungeon and was beginning to go cold. It wasn't until Verity had killed Mortson and she had grieved the lost of Leon that she walked up to them. Kneeled beside Ginny who had Harry's head on her lap, exactly the same way she had held Leon. Verity laid her hands across his chest and closed her eyes. Seconds later, a soft golden light seemed to be coming out of his every pore and they were able to hear his rugged breathing._

"_When you have an enchantress as powerful as myself, and I don't mean to brag, and a protector as powerful as Harry, being released can be a bit dangerous. He did indeed die, I don't know how to explain it, but after everything, seeing Leon die and killing Mortson myself, I knew I had the power to bring him back." She wouldn't look at any of them. She had a feeling that they all must've thought she had lost her mind._

"_But, nothing can bring back the dead." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "How were you able to bring him back?"_

"_He was only dead for a few minutes. I believe that it may have more to do with him, he may not have gone completely, he was probably lingering. Or just like the muggle doctors who use that contraption to bring back someone who has died, the thing that shots electricity or what-not into the heart, what I did, was similar to that."_

_They all looked at her, dumbfounded but grateful nonetheless. They may not know the exact reason as to why Harry was still alive, but they decided that it really didn't matter at all._

"_I'm afraid he won't remember me though," Verity whispered as a tear began to make its way down her cheek. "Unfortunately, once he asked to be released, all his memories of me will have been wiped out. I believe this is the reason why he's entered a coma. We have known each other for quite some time now; there are a lot of memories that need to be erased."_

_Verity looked toward Harry with a sorrowful expression. She leaned toward him and kissed him on the forehead. She stood up and began to make her way toward the door. But before she could walk out, Ginny called out to her._

"_Verity," Ginny looked over at her, wearing the same sad expression she had been wearing for the past few days. Verity realized she hadn't seen Ginny smile since before they went into the dungeon and it pained her to know it was all because of her. "Is he still your protector?"_

"_Yes," Verity answered, looking at everyone in the room, "But, he will never know it, and therefore, he will never have to make the choice we all know he will make." She smiled at them and bid her goodbye and walked out of the room without a backward glance._

Harry and Ginny apparated at the Burrow and began to make their way to the house when Harry stopped Ginny in her tracks. He looked at her and smiled sweetly.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked, smiling back.

"I have this feeling," He began, his gaze never wavered, "I really do not know how to explain it, but I have this feeling like I am leaving something behind. I still do not understand what happened, how did I end up in Bulgaria? The last thing I remember is getting ready to go on a date with you." He reached out for her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"We told you, Harry," Ginny chuckled lightly, "You went on a mission with Ron and the other Aurors. You guys were tracking a dark wizard in Bulgaria and he had been hiding out in Durmstrang. You were hit by the debris that was flying around during the battle."

As Harry looked at her, uncertainty in his eyes, she fought the urge to tell him the whole truth. But she promised Verity that she wouldn't. She had explained to all of them that his memory would be in tact but the only difference would be that it would be as if Harry had never met her.

Harry sighed and brought her into a hug. "Ok, I know that if there was anything else, you would tell me. But, I just can't shake the feeling off."

Ginny smiled up at him, feeling guiltier by the second. But somewhere inside, she couldn't help but feel that maybe this was all for the best.

* * *

Verity was running through the Ministry and pushing past people as soon as she apparated into the Apparition Zone. She had a meeting that morning with Amanda and the new Head Auror whose name was not given to her in the letter she received the previous day. She had not been able to sleep well for the past few days which caused her to sleep in after giving in and taking the sleeping draught potion. To say she was late was an understatement. She reached the lifts but as she was in a rush, she was not paying attention to her surroundings and slammed into someone and sent the both of them falling to the ground.

"Crap," She groaned as she made to untangle herself from the body she had fallen on top of. "I'm so sorry." She got up and looked down at the person. She gasped and backed up into the wall behind her.

"Don't worry," Harry stood up and dusted off his robes. He looked at her and smiled. "It happens to the best of us. I believe you were trying to catch this lift." He motioned for her to go on ahead and as she walked by, she tried her best not to reach out to him. She had not seen him since the day she returned to the hospital to drop off the locket and wondered if he even looked at it, because if he had, he should have recognized her the instant he saw her. But of course, she had a different hair color now.

_Don't be stupid, _She thought to herself, _Changing your hair color wouldn't make a difference. I guess he never opened the locket._

As soon as Harry stepped into the lift, the doors slammed shut and the female voice began to speak.

"What floor?" Harry asked her, still smiling at her as if she hadn't just knocked the wind out of him.

"Um," Verity tried to avoid his eyes, "Auror Headquarters, I believe it's level two."

"Right," Harry chuckled as he pressed the number two and the lift began to move.

A minute or two passed by as the lift moved along and neither one had said a word to each other. Harry cleared his throat and turned to Verity with curiosity.

"I'm surprised," He said to her, scratching his chin.

"What?" Verity couldn't help it; she had to look at him.

"You have not looked at my scar or begun to act all nervous since we got on this lift," Harry said.

"Why should I?" Verity asked, looking away from him.

"Hi," He said, holding out his hand for her to shake, "My name is Harry Potter. Most people usually freak just by the sight of me."

Verity couldn't help but laugh and shook his hand. "Well, I wouldn't. You seem to be just as ordinary as the next guy."

The lift stopped and the doors opened up. Again, Harry let her off first and he followed.

_Damn it! _Verity thought, angrily.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, although I didn't quite catch your name," Harry said, a smirk gracing his face.

"Ah, Harry, you're here," A voice said behind her before she was able to answer Harry. As she turned around, she saw her sister-in-law walking up to her and Harry, her smile slipping off her face the second she saw Verity.

"Ms. Crawley," Amanda said, and Verity couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as she said her last name. "I hope you had a wonderful vacation."

Verity looked at her questioningly but before she could say anything, she was beat to the punch as Harry laughed.

"I'm sorry. I had some things to take care of before coming down here and didn't have a chance to send an owl to postpone the meeting." Harry said as he greeted Amanda. "So, you are Ms. Crawley!" He looked at Verity with a huge grin. "I've heard so much about you from your sister-in-law and I can't wait to have you start working with us."

Verity looked at the two, her jaw dropping as she began to put the pieces together.

"Ah, that's more like the reaction I was expecting when we bumped into each other," Harry laughed. "Shall we move on to my office?"

"Yes, of course," Amanda said, smiling at him but looking at Verity cautiously.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter," Verity glared at Amanda, "But could I have a word with my, um, former Head?"

"Sure," Harry said, "I'll be right at the end of the hall."

Verity waited and as soon as Harry was halfway down the hall, she grabbed Amanda by the elbow and pulled her around a corner.

"What the hell is going on?" She nearly yelled at her.

"I'm sorry!" Amanda returned, "I didn't know. I didn't find out until I arrived this morning and had a meeting with Kingsley. He wanted me to make sure that you wouldn't flip out over this."

"Flip out?" Verity growled, "I'm already flipping out!"

"Verity," Amanda sighed, "I know. I understand. Honestly, I do. But sweetie, there's nothing we can do."

"I want to transfer back to America," Verity said, stamping her foot on the ground like a five year old would.

"Verity, it took you more than 6 years to transfer out of America. Who knows how long it'll take you to be transferred back. You know there's a long waiting list and your name will be at the bottom of it. We cannot bump you up." Amanda looked at her apologetically.

"So, what am I supposed to do? Work with him? How did he even become Head Auror? He hasn't been an Auror here, only in America. I'm sure there are some pretty pissed off Aurors."

"Actually, there isn't. No one wanted to take the job after what happened with Mortson and Kingsley couldn't think of anyone else to offer it to. In fact, everyone nominated Harry." Amanda began to twist a strand of her red hair around her finger.

"Amanda," Verity sighed, rubbing her eyes, "I left him my locket. The one with a picture of the two of us. He is going to recognize me."

"If so, don't you think he would've said something to you?" Amanda wrapped an arm around her, "Look, you said it yourself, this isn't the first time you have ever heard of a protector being released by an enchanter. You said that he can begin to remember at some point in his life. From the looks of it, he is starting to."

"What do you mean?" Verity whipped her head and looked at Amanda.

"Well, Ginny wrote to me. According to her, Harry has been having dreams. Of a woman." Amanda looked at her guiltily, "When he wakes up, he can't remember how she looks like but he's told her that he always feel like he needs to protect her from something."

Verity's heart sank and she felt like her legs were turned to jelly. He was starting to remember. It's true, she had heard of very few cases where an enchanter had released their protector and in many of those cases, the protector would, over time, begin to remember. As powerful as she and Harry where, she should have realized Harry would begin to remember sooner than the others.

"What do I do, when he figures it all out?" Verity asked her softly, biting back the tears that were beginning to form.

"Nothing," Amanda smiled at her, "I'm sure he will understand why no one told him, why we all kept it from him." She brought Verity into a hug and as she stepped away from her, she saw the tears begin to roll down her cheek. "Come on, we can't keep your new Head Auror waiting for too long."

* * *

May had crept up on Harry and the others as quick as lightning. At first, Harry began to question himself as Head Auror and began to miss the field work but once he started to become comfortable, he actually enjoyed being in the office more than he thought he would. He had also begun to have his suspicions about Verity Crawley. Every day he had the feeling that he had met her before. He got so crazy about those feelings that one day, he went home looking for the locket he had found at his bedside at the hospital, he couldn't dismiss the feeling that she was the girl in the photo. But, he couldn't remember how she looked like and he wanted to make sure it wasn't Verity. Unfortunately, after Harry and Ginny turned the house upside down looking for the locket, they were unable to find it.

They were now two days away from Harry and Ginny's wedding and he had never felt happier than he did at that moment. Ginny had been made captain of the Hollyhead Harpies and from what people were beginning to tell him, he was doing a damn good job running the Auror Department. He couldn't help but be proud of the life he now had. Now, all he had to do was figure out the mystery woman in his dreams and the feelings he had whenever he was around Verity. He always found himself wondering, _Is she the woman I've been dreaming of?_

That night, Harry woke up with a start and yelled out, "Vertiy!" startling and waking up Ginny.

"Harry," She mumbled, as she rubbed her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Verity," He whispered, looking around the room as if she was going to appear. "Where is she?"

Ginny was now fully awake and she looked at him, her mouth opened in a comical "O". She didn't know what to say to him. She knew this day would come but hoped she would have the answers. She had been in contact with Verity many times in the past few months, telling her of the dreams Harry had been having, begging Verity to come and tell Harry the truth. But to Ginny's dismay, Verity's reply was always a simple, "No".

"Ver-Verity?" Ginny stuttered, also looking around the room, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Yes," Harry said, "You remember her, right? I don't understand it. I can't remember the last time I saw her, but I-I've had this feeling, like…" Harry trailed off and his eyes widened as he began to realize something.

"I've been working with her," He said softly, looking at Ginny, "She's the new Auror!"

He jumped out of the bed and began to look for his clothes.

"Harry?" Ginny scrambled out of the bed, following Harry around the room with her eyes, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go see her," Harry was pulling on some pants and began to look for a shirt. "I'm remembering everything, Ginny! Mortson and Verity and everything that happened at Durmstrang!"

"Aren't you mad?" Ginny asked him as she stepped up to him and stopped him from putting on the polo shirt that he had wore the previous day.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Harry asked her.

"Because we kept it from you, Harry." Ginny said softly, holding his hands.

"Oh, Ginny," Harry said, tilting her chin up, "I'm not mad, I would never be mad at you. It's all slowly coming back to me and I know if you've kept everything from me it's because she had you promise her, am I correct?"

Ginny nodded and smiled at him as she threw her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze. "How did you remember?"

"This dream I just had," He said as he held her at arm's length, "We were at the dungeon and everything was playing back in my head. To be honest with you, I think all these dreams have actually been memories but she was always a distant blur. It wasn't until she started working with us that her face and features became more prominent in my dreams. Tonight's dream, I saw her completely."

"Wait here," Ginny said as she grabbed a robe, "I'll go and floo Verity."

"What? You know where she lives?" Harry asked her, a little confused.

"Yeah, I have been writing to her, begging her to be honest with you. But, she wouldn't budge." Ginny smiled at him and walked out of their room.

A few minutes later he sat with Ginny in the living room, waiting for Verity to arrive. Ginny had a hard time trying to convince her to come. But in the end, Ginny won the argument and Verity asked for a couple of minutes to "gather her thoughts".

Suddenly, a green fire burst into life in the fireplace and the couple jumped in their seats. Although they were expecting her, they thought that she wouldn't show.

Verity walked out of the fireplace, wearing green flannel pajama pants and a blank tank top. Her hair was messy yet it looked beautiful as it draped over her shoulders. She looked as if she had been crying but when she saw Harry, she just had to smile.

"Verity," Harry said, as he stood up from the sofa.

"I'll leave you two alone. Would you like some tea, Verity?"

"Sure, Ginny. Thanks," Verity said as she smiled at the younger witch.

As soon as Ginny walked out, Harry pulled Verity into a hug.

"I've missed you," He whispered into her ear.

"Missed me?" Verity laughed out loud. "Harry, we've been working with each other for the past couple of months."

"I know, but I never knew who you really were!" Harry laughed, a rosy tinge creeping into his cheeks.

"Harry," Verity pulled away from the hug, "How I hoped you wouldn't remember."

"Why not?" Harry glared at her.

"Because, now that you know everything, that you have remembered, you know there is a decision you're going to have to make. It's inevitable." Verity sat down on the sofa and put her head in her hands, "I don't want you to make that decision again, Harry. You're starting your life with Ginny! You guys are getting married in two days! How is this fair?"

"You're acting like I'm signing my death certificate," Harry chuckled as he sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"You sort of are," Verity sighed as she looked at him in the eyes, "Harry, this time, you can't be released. This time, it's for good."

"I've always been in this for good," Harry smiled at her, "Remember, you were the one that made me promise. Just like I would die for Ginny, Hermione, Ron, my godsons, and the other Weasleys, I would also die for you."

Tears began to make their way down Verity's cheek and before she knew it, Harry pulled her into another hug and he whispered the words that they both knew could be the death of him. Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything about it. Hope had failed her again, because although she wouldn't trade Harry for anything in the world, she hoped that he would never remember her. She hoped he would never have to make this choice again. But as the fates would have it, not only was he the wizarding world's hero, he was hers as well, he was her protector.

* * *

Author's note: All that's left now is the Epilogue! Thank you for those that have stuck with this story for so long and to those who have reviewed. I love you guys! If I don't write a sequel, keep a look out for the other story I have on here, Tell Me How It Ends, I am thinking of re-writing that story so that it follows the events of Deathly Hallows, and Inspiration. One more thing, if anyone knows or is a good artist, I was wondering if anyone would be motivated enough by this story to draw something for me. I have been curious as to how you all have pictured Verity :) ... Take Care everyone and thanks again!


	27. Destiny

**When Hope Has Failed**

**Chapter 27: Destiny**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Unfortunately, I am not the mastermind behind the wonderful series that is Harry Potter. That honorable position belongs to J.K. Rowling. Lucky her. Also, the lyrics in italics belong to The Fray from the song, **_**Never Say Never**_

**Epilogue: Destiny**

The wedding ceremony had gone off without a hitch, minus Teddy's little tumble down the aisle, but everyone just smiled and commented on how sweet and adorable he was. Everyone now sat on chairs surrounding small round tables that surrounded the dance floor in the middle of the reception area. They all watched as Harry Potter and his new wife, Ginny Potter, danced. The couple looked into each other's eyes with huge smiles on their faces. As the song ended, the guests applauded and the couple waved and thanked everyone for attending the ceremony. The band began to play another song and people began to make their way to the dance floor. Harry began to dance with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny with Mr. Weasley. Everyone was having a great time and thankfully the drama decided to check out for the day.

Verity sat at the wedding party table and she watched as her friends danced and couldn't help but smile. She saw her brother and his very pregnant wife leave the dancing crowd and head her way. _Uh oh, _Verity thought to herself, _Please, not another lecture._

"Hey Sis," Alex said as he helped his wife to the chair on the left of Verity and sat himself to her right. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"If you haven't noticed, I came solo and have no one to dance with," Verity said as she took a sip from her champagne.

Alex and Amanda looked at each other with worried expressions, unsure of how to approach this comment.

"Surely there is some guy out there that catches your eye," Alex said carefully, waiting for some type of explosion from his sister.

"No, not interested," Verity glared at him.

"Alex, can you please get me something to drink?" Amanda said to her husband casually.

"Sure," Getting the hint, Alex got up from the table and headed toward the non-alcoholic drinks.

"Verity," Amanda began softly, "Are you okay?"

Verity sighed and looked over at her sister-in-law, beside Harry and now Ginny, Amanda was and has always been her best friend. She had always been able to tell her anything but today, for some reason, she didn't want to. "I'm fine"

"No, you're not," Amanda insisted, "I'm not saying that you're not happy for Harry and Ginny, but I know you're not okay."

"Look, Amanda," Verity began but was cut off when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and was faced with the happy newlyweds. Both smiling at her and she instantly felt her face break into the same radiant smile.

"Verity," Ginny said, "I can't handle this dancing machine anymore. Care to take over for me?"

"Sure," Verity laughed and she got up and Harry grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

As they twirled around, Verity couldn't help but laugh throughout the whole song, causing Harry to laugh along with her. As the song ended, a slow one started and the two stood awkwardly as couples around them began to dance.

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

_I will be your guardian_

_When all is crumbling_

_To steady your hand…_

"This is stupid," Harry laughed, "We've danced to these songs before, why is it so weird now?"

"You're married now?" Verity offered, smiling sheepishly.

"Whatever," Harry said as he brought her closer to him and they began to dance.

Verity looked over at Ginny uncertainly but instead of an angry glare, she was met with laughter and Ginny waved at them encouragingly.

"What's going on, Verity?" Harry asked her as he looked at her with his green eyes piercing through her own, looking for the answer. "And don't say there's nothing wrong, I'm not stupid."

Verity sighed again and laid her head on his shoulder. "I wish people would stop asking me."

They continued to dance in silence until Verity summoned up the courage to tell Harry what had been nagging at her the whole day.

"I miss him," Verity said as she held back a sob.

"Oh, Verity," Harry hugged her even closer, "It's okay to miss him you know. And it's okay to let it show, you don't need to put on this façade."

"I know, Harry. But I can't help it. I need to pretend so that I won't feel the guilt." Verity said.

"That makes no sense at all, Verity," Harry said. "You know Leon would not be happy to know what you are doing to yourself. Pretending that he never existed? That's wrong on so many levels. You need to continue on with your life, without pretending. Be happy that you loved him and he loved you. Be happy that you got to spend some time with him. One day, you will meet someone, and I am not saying he will replace Leon or fill the hole in your heart, but he will be enough to make you happy again. Trust me."

Verity looked at him and couldn't help but smile through her tears.

"You're right, Harry," Verity sighed.

"I always am," Harry said cheekily.

Verity laughed and gave him a hug as the song ended, "What would I do without you?"

"Honestly," Harry said seriously, "Probably laying in a ditch somewhere."

Verity giggled and gave him one more hug before leading him back to his wife.

"Verity," Harry stopped her as they were only meters away from the table where Ginny and Amanda sat. He looked over at his wife and smiled as he saw her gushing over Amanda's belly.

"Promise me you'll do your best to be happy. Just give us a real smile, not a fake one."

"I promise," Verity said as she smiled at him and hooked her arms with his. "I promise not to take the mickey out of you for those moves you call dancing."

Verity laughed as Harry ruffled her hair and brought her into a one armed hug.

"I just want the best for you. I want you to be safe and happy. I am your protector after all." Harry said seriously, as he looked over at Verity.

"Unfortunately, you're right." Verity sighed, "I will do my best, I promise."

"Good," Harry said as they finally reached the table.

"Are we all happy now?" Alex said, grinning at them.

"Yes, yes," Verity groaned, "Can you all stop worrying?"

"We only worry about you because we love you, V," Amanda said, grinning up at Verity.

Verity nodded at this as she sat down. The others stood or sat around her until finally Harry asked Amanda to dance and Alex asked Ginny. The four went out onto the dance floor and Verity watched them with a small smile. She looked around the reception area at the guests.

Everyone was having a great time. She could pick out the Weasleys easily and was glad to see them all laughing and enjoying themselves. Ron and Hermione were on the dance floor with Teddy, the two of them held one little arm as they danced with him. She saw Molly Weasley going around showing off her newest grandchildren; Louis, and Freddy. Arthur Weasley sat with his eldest sons, Bill and Charlie, but kept an eye on Ginny, smiling sadly as he looked at her. His little girl was officially a married woman and Verity could tell that although he was happy for his daughter, he was also sad at the thought of her all grown up and possibly having children some day.

"Wow," Harry said as he sat down next to Verity, "For an eight month pregnant woman, Amanda does not stop at all!"

"She does pilates or some crap like that," Verity laughed as she looked at Harry who seemed to be trying to regain his breathing.

"I have no idea what that is, but I feel sorry for Alex," Harry snickered. "Care to join me for a walk?"

Verity nodded as the two of them got up and walked out of the reception area. The wedding was held at the Burrow which seemed to have seen more weddings than any Muggle church. They began to walk toward the garden that Mr. Weasley had remodeled himself as he was now retired from the Ministry. When they reached the garden, Harry leaned on the fence and looked over at Verity as she did the same.

"You know what I remembered recently?" Harry said, reaching over and tucking a strand of Verity's auburn hair behind her ear.

"What's that?" Verity asked.

"I remembered when you were at Hogwarts," Verity looked at him with wide eyes; she couldn't believe he actually remembered that. "You were there from first to fourth year. I remember we were partnered sometimes in Charms and Herbology. I remember you could've given Hermione a run for her money but would never beat her at being the top of our year. I remember when you punched Parkinson in third year for making fun of Hagrid. I remember it all.

Verity continued to look at him with her wide eyes. After he had regained his memory of her, she knew that it was possible that he would get these memories back as well. But she had some doubt, she barely remembered those days herself.

"Question is, do you remember?" Harry asked.

"Harry, that feels like so long ago," Verity sighed, "But the memories are there. I remember attending Hogwarts and then fourth year when Voldemort returned, my parents rushed to withdraw me. Those were the best years in my life though. I was happy there. But, like I said, it feels like it was a generation ago, like it wasn't even my life, after everything that has happened since then."

"I know what you mean," Harry replied looking ahead at the garden, "Once Voldemort returned, everything seems like a blur. I just can't believe no one remembered you. Not Ron, Hermione, Ginny, or any of the others that attended school with us those four years. It's strange; it's as if you performed a memory charm on everyone or something."

Verity laughed nervously.

"I'm not mad," Harry smirked at her, "You know who brought it up?"

Verity shook her head, her hair whipping about in the air and Harry could smell the cherry blossom shampoo that he knew happened to be her favorite.

"Dean Thomas." Harry laughed at the look of her face.

"Wow, he recognized me?" Verity asked as she looked up back at the tent with the party guests. She knew Harry and Ginny had invited many of their former classmates like most of the Gryffindors, but she somehow forgot about Dean Thomas, her teenage boyfriend.

"Yeah, I remember that too, you dating Dean Thomas," Harry smiled, a glint in his eyes.

"Harry, don't you dare!" Verity said scandalized, "I'm not ready to date!"

"Relax," Harry laughed, putting his hands up, "I know you're not ready. And I'm not going to be playing cupid or anything."

Verity smiled and turned around looking over at the garden. She sighed and decided that she could no longer keep anymore secrets from Harry.

"I have to be honest with you," She said as she looked over at him, "Harry, I knew from the beginning what you were going to be to me. The Chosen One was destined to be my protector. There was no denying it. Before I left Hogwarts, I had Dumbledore help me with the memory charm. I had Dumbledore obliviate yours, Hermione's, and the Weasley's memories of me."

Harry looked taken aback as this new information hit him.

"He was hesitant at first but when I explained that it was for your own good and that you didn't need any distractions from what you had to do in order to vanquish Voldemort, he just smiled with that crazy twinkle in his eye and said I had a point. You needed to be focused on the tasks that you had to do. Finding the horcruxes and killing Voldemort, once and for all. I feared that if you remembered me, you would remember what I had told you during our fourth year and go looking for me." Verity straightened up and faced Harry, ready for his anger. But, as luck would have it, he wasn't angry.

"What did you tell me?" Harry asked her, looking at her curiously.

"I told you the truth about me. I told you what you were to me, what you meant to me. And you took it rather good, you were ready to take on the job. At fourteen, I couldn't ask that of you. I told you to wait until the tournament was over. You needed to concentrate on how to get through it and that if you felt like you still wanted to be my protector, I wouldn't stop you." Verity smiled up at him and continued, "But then, Voldemort returned and my parents began to panic. They were afraid that he'd find me at Hogwarts and that is when they decided to withdraw me from the school and enrolled me at Salem. I decided that only the people who were closest to you needed their memories of me obliviated. I never thought that Dean, Seamus, Neville, or any of the others would remember. Since I have never met the rest of the Weasley family, there was no need to obliviate theirs, not even Percy since he left school our third year and I was sure he wouldn't remember anyways."

"Well," Harry said, taking hold of her hand, "Seems like you did your best to have me forget you. So, when I arrived at America, and we became Auror partners, that whole time you hated me, it was all an act?"

Verity laughed at the memories that suddenly flashed through her mind, all the fights she and Harry had. "Yes, I am the greatest actress on the planet, it seems. You returned the hatred."

Harry laughed, "Not hatred, you just annoyed the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry," Verity sobered up, "Eventually, I couldn't resist it and I had to allow fate to take its course. We were meant to be friends. There was no way getting around it."

"So true," Harry sighed as they walked back to the tent, "I was meant to be your protector, one way or another."

"Hopefully, you will never have to protect me again."

"Verity, get over it." Harry said, "I will always protect you even when you don't need to be protected."

Verity smiled up at him and linked her arm with his. As they entered the tent and returned Harry to his beautiful wife, she couldn't help but wonder how their lives would've played out if her parents never took her away from Hogwarts. Would she have been the one married to Harry today? Just like with most cases with Enchanters and their Protectors, would they have fallen in love?

Looking at Harry and Ginny she shook the thoughts away. They were destined to be together. There was no doubt about it. Harry returned to England for Ginny, no matter how many times he would deny it, Verity knew the truth. Just like Harry and Verity were destined to be Enchanter and Protector, Harry and Ginny were destined to be soul mates. And Verity had learned the hard way, destiny always win.

Author's Note: I would just like to say, thank you to all my readers! This story did not generate many reviews but I did get many notifications of people adding it to their story alerts. I am not one to ask for reviews. I'm just glad you all read this story. This is the end of When Hope Has Failed. I have fallen in love with Verity and I really do want to continue her story, along with Harry's and Ginny's. I have literally had dreams of a sequel, a new love interest for Verity and lots of new drama! Also, I have been working on a one-shot of Verity and her years at Hogwarts with Harry and the gang. I am not sure if to include it in the sequel or just leave it as a one-shot. It will depend on the direction I have for the sequel. I hope you all stay tuned for that. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the epilogue and thank you all again! Follow me on twitter, songXofXgloryLove you all!


End file.
